


Taurus

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: #HannigramAu, #SpaceChickens, #TaggedHannigramBecauseitsararepair, #babybullfest, Alpha!Elias, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asperger Syndrome, Bath Sex, Biting, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Hannibal Extended Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Verse, Omega!Adam, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 64,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Omega Adam finds more than he was expecting on a trip won to the Bronx Zoo--An Alpha man-bull. Will these two very different creatures find they can overlook their differences and come together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Beta'd by us so we apologize if there are any mistakes we didn't catch.
> 
> ~Adam's writer is a neurotypical and as such tries her best to portray him well. No disrespect meant to anyone with Asperger's. (on the spectrum)

 

Adam had won the raffle at work, two tickets to the Bronx Zoo. He didn’t really know of anyone to go with and Harlan was busy, so he gave the other ticket to one of his co-workers at the observatory. The Omega was hesitant to go alone, especially being unmated but he wasn’t due his heat for quite a while anyways; fifteen days to be precise. He also _hated_ heats.

He was off today, and decided it was a good time to go, given that the weather was supposed to be optimal for the outing - not too cold but not hot. Adam got dressed in khakis and a blue sweater, a long sleeve white collared shirt underneath, and once he was finished with his chores, he set out.

The first place the Omega went to after arriving was to see the raccoons. He didn’t like seeing them in cages, or any of the animals for that matter. Really, he didn’t agree with zoos at all, but thought it would have been impolite to refuse the prize he’d won. After a few minutes he walked over to the bulls, where he saw a tall, curly haired man with a harelip. Adam noticed that the Alpha seemed to be really fascinated or annoyed by the bull. He wasn’t certain which one, though. Then he realized he was staring and that was rude, so he walked over to the man, looking instead into the pen. Maybe there was something unique about this particular animal that caught the older man’s eye or he might just not know a lot about them. Adam decided to help.

“The female counterpart to a bull is a cow, while a male of the species which has been castrated is a steer, ox or bullock, although in North America this last term refers to a young bull, and in Australia to a draught animal. Usage of these terms varies considerably with area and dialect,” Adam began, filling the silence with information he’d read previously as he kept his eyes straight ahead. As he shifted from heel to toe, he caught the Alpha’s scent, and it was appealing; it made him think of sex, which is likely why he started talking about the next bit of information. “Bulls have a fibro-elastic penis. Given the small amount of erectile tissue, there is little enlargement after erection. The penis is quite rigid when non-erect, and becomes even more rigid during erection. Protrusion is not affected much by erection, but more by relaxation of the retractor penis muscle and straightening of the sigmoid flexure.”

Elias was lost in thought, staring at the animal before him, when a voice cut through his reverie. The next thing to hit him was the scent, far stronger than that of the bull to his sensitive nose; delightful and rich, succulent, tempting, delicious. He turned to look and gasped aloud; there stood a young man more beautiful than any _girl_ he’d ever seen. Flushed rosy cheeks, enormous bright blue eyes, wet, ruby lips, which he kept licking with a smooth, bubblegum pink tongue, and dark brown, soft-looking curls framing his youthful face. His voice was droning on, Elias not really listening until he heard him say _“erection”_ . He felt his cheeks warm self consciously and he quickly looked away, frowning and looking down. Had the boy seen _it_ ? He felt himself getting hard just looking at him, and it was a little confusing since he’d never gotten hard looking at a man before, though this one was definitely, _definitely_ different. He was _pretty_. His eyes darted over again. “I know a lot about bulls too. The average bull can produce between eighty and one hundred and ten thousand straws of semen in his lifetime. I suppose some might say that’s a lot. It’s alright. I had a bull that did more than that, though,” he shrugged casually.     

Adam hadn't expected that; normally people don't contribute to his conversations. The exception would be at work, but he is paid there. When this Alpha did, it was enough to make the Omega turn and briefly flit over to his eyes. They were handsome, and a color of brown he'd never seen before up close. Naturally, the young man quickly refocused on the man's shoulder but he smiled as he did. It was then that something else caught his eye, and he looked down to see the very large erection, which made him take a step back. It was just that the scent was overwhelming, alluring, and it was affecting Adam's body. Still, it might be rude how he was behaving, so he looked back at the bull and didn’t leave. "How much did your bull produce? Is that why you are here? Do you study bulls?" he asked, tapping a rhythm on the metal bar in front of him.

Elias stood up straighter and squinted as he looked at the bull in the pen a little disdainfully, as though he were not very impressive. “Mine supplied sperm to forty-three thousand heifers all over Europe. All things considered that’s an incredible track record. He was the best in all Denmark. I don’t study them, but they...interest me for...reasons.”

"Okay,” Adam responded, and then continued. “The red giant star Aldebaran-- which is sixty five light-years away --the brightest star in the constellation and the fourteenth brightest star in the sky, is known as Taurus' Eye. It is the brightest object in the V-shaped asterism known as Hyades that makes up the bull's face. Do you like space?"

Elias shifted closer to Adam, watching his long, slender fingers tapping on the bar. He could feel himself swelling uncomfortably full the longer Adam spoke, and he probably shouldn’t step closer like that, but he couldn’t help himself. He tipped his chin down and looked over at him again with a small, charming smile. “I like space well enough, yes. Especially Taurus. Everyone knows the bull is the finest animal, so of course, that’s the best of all the constellations. Strongest.” he swallowed hard and licked his own lips nervously, his gaze settling back over on the young man again, scanning up and down his body slowly. Not the soft curves like a girl, but somehow still incredibly appealing to him. The way his ass filled out his khakis and the blue in his sweater made his eyes seem so vivid made it difficult for Elias to stand up straight. The smell was driving him out of his mind, and he knew he’d need to excuse himself soon. He checked his pocket for the handy square of toilet paper he’d brought with him, in case of an emergency like this one.

At the proximity of the Alpha, Adam felt a bit of slick starting to gather between his cheeks and he too, would have to find a bathroom soon to clean up-- he didn't like how sticky it felt. He let his eyes rove over the man’s body and thought that he looked strong, and an image of being mounted popped into his virginal mind. Chewing his lower lip, he decided he should probably say something to distract himself from that thought. "Actually, the African Bush Elephant is stronger than the bull, but the bull is quite strong," he corrected, not wanting the man to have the wrong idea, especially not if he was studying them. The Omega found himself watching the Alpha lick his lips, hardly noticing the disfiguration and then continued. "I work at the space observatory and there are telescopes that show all of the constellations in great detail. I-I could show you sometime, if you wanted? Oh! My name is Adam Raki, nice to meet you," he finished, realizing it was rude to not introduce yourself. He held out his hand.

Elias took a step forward, his cock slipping out of place and falling heavily down his pant leg. He quickly untucked his shirt, as though it were quite normal to do so, and then with a broad and confident smile took Adam’s hand. “Hello, Adam. My name is Elias. I have four brothers, but they all live in Denmark, and I’m the handsomest and most popular. I’ve just moved to New York. I think I have to excuse myself to use the restroom though,” he said, releasing his hand and looking off to the side towards some public bathrooms stationed around the corner from the bull exhibit.

Adam was glad that Elias didn't seem offended by the correction but he furrowed his brows at the behavior. The Alpha didn't behave like anyone he'd ever met, much less like someone of his gender. The Omega didn't mind at all, he was different himself. "Nice to meet you, Elias," the young man smiled, looking at the man's forehead. "I have no siblings and I've lived here all of my life. I need to excuse myself also." He released the Alpha's hand and started off for the bathroom without another word.

Elias looked with a small degree of alarm as Adam headed for the bathroom, but decided it couldn’t be helped; he had to do what he had to do. He followed him, his gaze fixed on the round cheeks of the boy’s backside, and couldn’t help but notice a small dark stain beginning to form. As they reached the facilities, he held the door and followed the boy inside, heading for the farthest stall he could and quickly closing the door behind him.

Adam, after nodding his thanks to Elias for holding the door, padded into a stall and began wiping the slick from his cheeks. The scent was permeating the bathroom, as he spread himself to gather and remove as much as he could. Luckily, there were liners for such things, in each stall, so he would use one of those when finished. The Omega thought about how the interaction had gone thus far with Elias and he decided it was going well; maybe they could even be friends.

With a huff, the big Dane lowered his trousers and sat down, immediately taking his throbbing, aching flesh in hand, and began stroking. Almost as soon as his palm met skin, Elias groaned, and leaning forward, tried desperately to quiet himself. Squeezing his eyes shut though, all he could picture was that good-looking kid’s face with his full, cherry red lips and big, innocent blue eyes. He inhaled deeply and could swear he smelled sweet omega slick filling the air. Skin slapping against skin, he came with a grunt, catching his come in the crumpled wad of toilet paper he had at the ready. He panted hard, trying to steady himself and remain quiet, flushing the toilet and sitting there for a few moments as he collected his wits.

The Omega had heard the whole thing. Adam wasn't sure, but judging by the musky aroma, and the sounds, it seemed like Elias was masturbating. It certainly wasn't helping to stop the trickle of slick; he was very aroused. The younger man mused that if the Alpha had been touching himself, why was he doing that? Was he sexually excited? The bathroom a zoo seemed like a peculiar place to do that. After a moment the boy gave up and put on two liners, just to be safe, flushing the toilet. He walked out of the stall and promptly went over to the sink to wash his hands. "Elias? A-are you okay?"

Elias zipped up his pants and came out of the stall, clearing his throat, and went to wash his hands. The scent of Adam became even stronger as he neared him, but it was easier to handle now that he’d just climaxed. “Much better now, thanks, Adam,” he smiled. His eyes accidentally met Adam’s in their reflection in the mirror, and his breath caught in his throat as he looked at him. If it was possible, the kid was ten times more attractive now than he had been before. Elias splashed water on his face and grabbed a paper towel. “It’s hot out today,” he said plainly.

Adam knew that Alphas often ran hot, and that was likely why he thought it was warm outside; it was nice out, the Omega had decided. He froze for a moment when they made eye contact, his heart starting to beat a bit faster. “Okay. You’re welcome,” he finally managed and then quickly averted his gaze to look down at the paper towel he was holding to dry his hands. Elias was handsome, to him at least, he found him interesting and his scent was even thicker now. The young man didn’t answer the last thing the other had said, and nodded instead. “I don’t really like zoos, it’s very cruel in my opinion, keeping the animals caged when they should be allowed to roam freely.”

Holding the door for Adam, Elias nodded enthusiastically. “I agree. Back home in Denmark, we had a lot of animals, but we didn’t keep any of them in cages. They roamed freely. Zoos seem unnaturally cruel, keeping them confined like this. They don’t look happy. I don’t think they’re as fulfilled as they could be.“ He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to watch Adam some more. He found he really enjoyed just looking at him and listening to him talk. He wondered where Adam lived and if he would want to be friends. He decided he should ask him; the likelihood he would agree seemed high, after all, Elias was handsome, charming and smart, why wouldn’t he want to be friends?

“Adam, would you be friends with me?” he blurted out a little too loudly.

Once outside the bathroom, Adam turned around, having listened and nodded to him talk about where he was from. It explained the accent that he couldn't quite place. He also like that the Alpha agreed with him on zoos.

When Elias asked him that, and loudly, the Omega jumped. He realized that it was safe though, and that the older man was just wanting to be his friend. "Okay, Elias. I will be your friend. I don't have any friends, only Harlan. I used to live with my dad, but now I live alone. He's in Queens," the young man said flatly. “So did you want to come over to my house sometime or to the observatory like I asked you eight minutes ago?”

Elias remembered that Adam had in fact invited him to the observatory, but Elias had not been listening due to his sexual arousal. Bristling a bit at the perceived scolding, he raised his eyebrows. “Well, yes, I thought I’d agreed, did I not say that before? Yes, I want to go to the observatory, Adam. Anyone would want to go to an observatory,” he answered. Softening when he looked over again at the boy, he couldn’t help but grin again. “So the answer is both, we should do both things. Friends visit their friends houses and do things together. We can do that now if you want?” he suggested.

Adam didn't notice any sort of anger from Elias, but he did try to replay their conversation in his mind before to see if he'd been mistaken. He knew he wasn't and was about to point that out, when the Alpha agreed to go with him and grinned. "Okay, yes. We should go to my house first, since it's not dark, and I'd like to go to the observatory when it's dark," the young man said, enthusiastically. He found himself standing close to the man; he made him feel safe. "And not everyone wants to go to the observatory, some people laugh if I ask them. They think I'm a freak or a nerd. B-but I’m glad you want to go with me, to both places, Elias."

Elias scowled at that. “What kind of idiot would think you’re a freak or nerd? That sounds like someone who may be one themselves. They probably aren’t popular, or at least, I bet they aren’t good-looking, like you are,” he said as they walked. “They’re jealous, I’m sure of it. When people are jealous of me, they put me down. I ignore those guys, they’re losers, Adam.” Elias liked the way Adam walked a little bit closer to him, and when he described those awful people, he really wished he could see them for himself so he could beat them, maybe with one of Gregor’s stuffed birds.

The Omega stopped walking and looked over at Elias, into his eyes, and blushed. He was hit with the urge to take the Alpha's hand, but didn't, instead stuffing his own into his pockets as he rocked from heel to toe. "You think I'm good-looking?" he asked, wide, doe eyes staring up hopefully into the warm amber hues of the Alpha. "I'm not sure if they are jealous but I do know that I find you sexually appealing, so they should not at all put you down. People are hard to understand, but I like how you say exactly what is on your mind."

The Dane started breathing a bit heavier when he heard the words. _Adam finds me sexually appealing,_ he thought, swallowing hard and grinning from ear to ear. “I always say what I'm thinking. It's rude not to. Why make people have to guess?” He turned and smirked slightly at the younger man. “I have four brothers. I'm the best looking one. It's not too surprising you find me sexually appealing. I'm glad, because I think you are too,” he added, and as he did, a very red blush washed over his sharp cheekbones and he looked down shyly, pushing his hands deeper in his pockets.

Adam nodded, blue eyes sparkling as he watched someone shy away from _his_ gaze. It was truly a different scenario. He also realized that Elias found him sexually appealing too, and the thought made heat coil in his belly; the boy wasn't sure what to do or say now in that regard. After thinking for a second, he continued. "You seem to have a lot of confidence and I'm glad you think I am too. I think that is good. I don’t think anyone has ever thought that about me. I’m a virgin and I think that makes people uncomfortable," the Omega started, walking once more. "Did you drive here? I took the bus."

Elias looked back up at him, his brown eyes wide in surprise and his mouth dropped open. He couldn’t bring himself to repeat what he’d just heard, not could he quite believe his ears, so instead he shifted to what he did know, not wanting to be rude, after all. “Thank you, yes I’m very popular where I’m from. I have my own car, I drive. I have a car, a quite good car. Let’s take my car,” he said quickly, smirking again. _A virgin...a virgin?!_ he thought excitedly, wondering how such an attractive person could be a virgin.

"Okay," Adam smiled, and walked with Elias towards his car. "What kind of car is it?" he asked, not mentioning anything else about being a virgin. He wondered if maybe that was inappropriate and that he shouldn't have said it. It was always hard to figure these things out.

“I got it for a good price. It was low-mileage since it was owned by a senior citizen. Only forty thousand miles, even though the car is twenty-seven years old. Mint condition. I negotiated it myself. I like American cars, they are roomier than European cars.” Elias led Adam towards a very unfortunate looking plum colored Ford Taurus sedan.

The Omega could also certainly see that there was something different about the Alpha, but he couldn't place what just yet. Finally, as they continued to walk, he added. “I-I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have said I was a virgin. I have this thing, it’s called Asperger’s syndrome. It means I have difficulty with social interactions and understanding what people are actually saying. It’s easier with you, as I stated, because you say what you mean.”

Elias shook his head as he fumbled with keys to open the door. He dropped them twice, finally bending to get them again, his pants riding down a bit as he did so, causing him to have to keep hiking them up. “It’s okay, Adam. I’m definitely not a virgin, but it’s okay that you are. I can help you with that although I don’t...if you...I can help you. I’ve had a lot of sex - a lot. Although I’ve never had it with a man before. I’ve never thought a man was attractive, but you are the most attractive one I’ve ever seen. Not like me though, in a different way. You’re...you’re beautiful. But I’m rambling, sorry. Don’t know what that is, what you mentioned, asperger’s? I have a thing too, I’m eleven point four percent bull. My father was a mad scientist and genetically bred me with a bull and his own genes to try and make a man-bull. I’m very virile with a high sex drive and rather handsome as a result, as you see.” Elias smiled crookedly and winked at Adam, trying to do so in a charming way.

Adam found he'd been staring at Elias' behind when he'd bent over and it made him feel tingly, aroused all over again. When the Alpha offered to help him, he blushed dark red and swallowed, a tiny whine escaping his throat without meaning to. "You would? Do you mean with sex?" he asked, looking down at his feet now. At the Alpha's confession he looked up, right at him, trying to see if he was being teased, as people so often did but even Adam could see that Elias was being sincere. It was plausible, the boy thought, especially given his knowledge on such things. "Oh. I've never met a man-bull, your father sounds like he was very intelligent. You are handsome. I think I would like to have sex with you, b-but Harlan says we should be in love first or at least boyfriends. I've never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I don't pay attention to gender."

“I’ve never noticed before I suppose. I’ve only had sex with girls. Yes, I can help you with sex, but I’d be very pleased to take you on a date though Adam, first if you’d like. I’m great at dating, or so I’ve been told. Although I’m new here in New York, so I don’t know the area very well yet,” Elias held the passenger door open for Adam politely.

"Okay, a date," Adam beamed, and brushed up against Elias as he got into the car. The man took up a lot of room, so it was unavoidable. Once the Alpha was inside, he felt overpowered by his scent, and it made him shudder. He smelled so good. "Um, I-I can make us macaroni and cheese, with chicken and broccoli when we get to my house, and then the observatory could be a date. I've only been on one date before, but the girl thought I talked too much and never called me again. Oh and thank you for opening the door for me."

“You’re welcome. I like cheese. We made our own cheese on my farm in Denmark.  Chicken is good too.” Elias started the car and turned to look at Adam. “Can you direct me where you live as I go?” He asked.

Adam smiled brightly at that; they were very different but still had a lot in common too. "I've never been on a farm," he mused, looking at Elias' lips. "You will turn to the left out of here and yes, I will continue to direct you from there."

Elias followed Adam’s directions, trying his best to stay focused and not keep glancing over at his vivid blue eyes and very long, thick eyelashes. They were much more attractive than any girl’s eyes he’d ever seen. Adam was gorgeous, and even twenty minutes after masturbating, the Dane found himself getting uncomfortable again.

As they drew closer to where Adam said he lived, Elias realized they were approaching his apartment building. Sure enough, they arrived and he looked curiously at the younger man. “But this is where I live?” he said, puzzled.

When the Alpha said he lived there, the Omega's brows lifted in surprise. "You do? Oh. That will make things very convenient then."

Elias put the car in park and stiffly got out of the car. Coming around, he pulled on the end of his shirt again. “Adam, I need to use your bathroom,” he said quickly, his eyes darting from the cuff of Adam’s khaki’s and all the way up his body to his lips.

While Elias had told Adam he was part bull, it hadn't occurred to the Omega why he needed the bathroom so much. He hoped he didn't have a bladder infection or a kidney stone, though he might have just masturbated before and needed to actually relieve himself now. Nodding, he looked down at the Alpha's bulge in his pants and licked his lips without meaning to. "Okay," he said, and started up the stairs ahead of him, his tight ass flexing as he climbed up to the second floor. He unlocked the door and waited for him to walk inside. "The bathroom is the second door on the right, Elias."

Elias wished Adam hadn’t walked directly in front of him like that; it made it harder for him to climb the stairs, his erection chafing painfully in his trousers. He grunted a little as he walked until they finally, mercifully reached Adam’s door. “Thank you,” he said abruptly, accidentally brushing against the Omega to squeeze past. He moaned slightly and blushed bright red as his cock rubbed up against Adam, through his pants, on the way by, but he couldn’t stop now and quickly limped away, mumbling an apology and closing the door behind him hastily.

Adam closed the front door and locked it, his skin flushing and slick seeping out of his hole. It was just a few beads but the feel of the Alpha's clothed erection had been enough. "It's okay," he called out, quietly, and then went to get two bottled waters from the fridge. He thought he heard moaning in the bathroom but knew it would be impolite to listen so he tried to keep himself busy.

The Omega sat down the waters on coffee table coasters and opened his laptop, looking at the latest news from NASA as he waited on the couch.

The way Adam’s firm, well-shaped buttocks looked filling out his tanned pants and the flutter of his eyelashes, the fullness of his lips but above all, his omegan scent, was enough to have Elias coming hard in his fist after only a few strokes. He had hardly gotten his fly down and hadn’t had a chance to sit this time, just leaning up against the door. Cleaning himself up, he sighed in relief and washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. He dabbed his ruddy cheeks and smoothed ashy wayward curls, and lowered his gaze, narrowing his eyes at himself and turning to the side to cast a sultry look at his reflection. Yes, it was easy to see why Adam might find him attractive; he was quite handsome. He wondered if he should try and kiss him yet. Drying his hands, he exiting the bathroom and went to look for him.

Adam looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and closed his laptop, setting it aside. He smiled, brightly, and stood up. "Elias, do you have any pain in your flank or lower abdomen?" he asked, walking over and right up to the tall man. He turned around, back to the Alpha and pointed to his flank and then traced it with slender fingers, in a 'V' down around to face him again and down to his groin to demonstrate. “That is where you would feel pain, if you have a bladder infection. You use the bathroom a lot so I am starting to be concerned.”

Elias stared at Adam as he pointed at his nicely shaped rear end and towards the front of his pants. “I don’t have any pain there, no. It’s not a bladder infection. I have a very active sex drive, on account of my bull DNA, and I get aroused quite easily..” He blushed again and looked around. “Normally I, well, it’s a little embarrassing, Adam. I don’t want to be rude. But I get excited, and have to relieve myself.” He shifted on the balls of his feet and looked around, avoiding eye contact with Adam so he wouldn’t get aroused again.

"Oh," Adam said, softly, his fingers drumming on his thighs. He also avoided eye contact, and looked at the Alpha’s shoulder instead. "That's okay and it makes perfect logical sense. You need to masturbate. I masturbate often. I have porn that I use, but I don't do it as much as you. I'm glad you don't have a bladder infection." It occurred to him then that Elias just did that in _his_ bathroom, and his mind was flooded with the imagery, which made his smaller Omegan cock start to stiffen. He placed both hands in front of his crotch to hide it, also blushing. "D-d-do you want me to start cooking dinner? I eat dinner in an hour usually. If I don't start now, it'll be late, and I can't be late. I have to eat it at six exactly."

The Danish man’s lips twitched in curiosity and his eyes widened at Adam’s confession, but as soon as he mentioned dinner, he nodded, not wishing to be rude. “Yes. I don’t mind if you start. Can I watch you? I can just sit here,” he added, quickly taking a seat at the dining table and bumping his knees on the edge as he did. “Ow! Sorry,” he said. Elias had noted the way Adam put his hands in front of himself the way he did when he was aroused, and it was making him nervous and excited, so he thought it would be better if he got out of the way. “I have to admit, I haven’t seen much porn. I usually don’t need to though. So you...you masturbate too?”

Adam had started to ask Elias if he was okay when he'd heard him say 'Ow' but when the man instead asked him if he masturbated, he nodded. "Yes. I enjoy pornography and have a lot of different types. I don't talk about it much, because it's not socially acceptable, but since you mentioned the topic I figured it was okay," the Omega said, and walked over to start the dinner. He looked over his shoulder at the Alpha, wanting to ask him to join him in the kitchen, but he thought that might be weird and knew that sometimes when people asked him to be sociable, it made him uncomfortable. So he just smiled, and once the chicken was in the oven and the macaroni was cooking, along with the broccoli, he sat back down at the table. He didn't say anything and just stared at the wall behind the curly haired man, his hands on his lap. He was starting to really leak now.

Elias swallowed hard and looked anxiously between Adam and the kitchen, the scent of the Omega's slick becoming far more noticeable now. “How long will it be until the food is ready?” he asked, rubbing his thigh under the table. He pushed on his throbbing cock a little hard through his pants. He wondered if he should ask about the pornography or not.

"Thirty-two minutes," Adam answered, and looked at Elias briefly, then gazed back at his hands. "Oh, I brought you out a water, it's on the coffee table. I can get it for you, if you're thirsty. I also have orange soda in the refrigerator." The Omega wanted the Alpha badly, but they were just on their first date and he was nervous, so he was trying to think of non-sexual things to talk about.

“I’d like the soda. I’ll get it,” he said, standing. As he did, though, the outline of his cock was very visible through his pants, lying thick against his thigh and snaking down the front of his pants. He moved carefully with a little effort and shuffled into the kitchen.

Adam swallowed when he saw the outline of Elias' cock, a quiet whimper escaping his throat. He felt himself squirm and when he did, more slick seeped out. "Okay, Alpha," he found himself saying. Maybe the Dane hadn't heard, but if he had, would he be mad and think Adam was being presumptuous?

Elias turned at the word, a vein thrumming in his neck. He’d heard it. His eyes met Adam’s and he stood there in the doorway, quite still, staring at him. “Alpha?” He repeated with a small, startled smile.

"I'm sorry, I-I," Adam was lost for what to say, but he looked up and saw Elias was smiling so maybe it was okay. Smiles mean happy, usually. He ducked his head and looked at his hands again, which were starting to curl and uncurl on the table.

“No need to apologize,” he said, and turned to get the soda from the kitchen. He was quickly deciding that yes, he really should try and kiss Adam. If the way the boy kept blushing and looking away and mentioning pornography and admitting he, too, masturbated were any indications, all signs led Elias to believe he’d be met with a positive response. Plus, he had clearly said he found him attractive.

Elias opened the soda and then got a second one, for Adam, in case he wanted one too.

He came back in the dining room and set the can on the table. “I brought you one in case you wanted it,” he said.

Adam relaxed at that, and then opened the can of orange soda and took a drink. "Thank you," he smiled, feeling better. He took in another big breath of the Alpha's scent and looked into Elias' eyes. They really were nice eyes, and they made him feel warm inside. "So, um, where do you work?"

“I am still looking for a job. I’ve only just moved here, actually, so nothing yet,” Elias answered. He noticed the way Adam was looking at him and he felt warmth creeping up his cheekbones again. “The only work I did before was on my brother’s farm, but I’m very smart, I think I could do just about any job.”

"Intelligence doesn't always mean you could do any job," Adam said, with blunt honesty. He didn't mean anything by that though. "Some jobs are about experience, and others are based on physical aspects or skill sets. But I hope you find something soon. I could help you with your resume and letters of inquiry, if you want?"

“I’d like that. Adam, should we both check on the food right now? In the kitchen?” He asked, looking towards the next room.

“Yes,” Adam smiled, and then got up to go into the kitchen. He was overwhelmed by the Alpha’s scent, but tried to push that down as he bent over to open the oven and check on the chicken. He looked over his shoulder at Elias and swallowed. “C-could you hand me the oven mitt, please?”

Elias came up behind Adam with the oven mitt and held it without handing it to him, simply staring at him awkwardly. “Adam, I want to kiss you. Can I p-please do that?”

Adam stood up at that, and turned around, looking at the Alpha's mouth as he started to grow nervous. "I-I want to kiss you, Elias, b-but Harlan said we should be in love or at least courting. I think we should wait," he said, softly, shifting from heel to toe. He hoped that the man-bull would understand and know just how much he _did_ want to be kissed. More than kissed.

The Alpha’s lip began to tremble as he detected what he perceived to be rejection. “I thought you found me good-looking. Do you want me to leave, Adam?” he asked sharply, frowning and quickly looking down when he felt a tear bead in his eyes and slip down his heated cheek.

"N-No, No, Elias," Adam said, seeing clearly that the man hadn't taken it well. People cried when they were sad. "You _are_ good-looking," he said and then his Omegan instincts took over, the biological need to soothe the Alpha he wanted courting him. The boy reached out his shaky hand and wiped away the tear. "I...I can see you're upset, but I don't know what to do."

Elias rubbed his fists in his eyes and sniffled loudly, taking a deep breath. “I’m not upset. I’m fine now. It’s just that you’re very attractive. I suppose I just have to win you over first. Maybe you’ll let me take you on some dates first and then I can kiss you.” he reasoned, running his fingers along the edge of the counter and looking at the chicken cooking in the oven, then back up at Adam hopefully. His eyes were still a little red, but he tried to smile.

"I think that would be a good idea," Adam said, and smiled warmly at Elias. He turned around to shut off the oven, and then looked back at the Alpha. "May I hug you, Elias? Friends can hug, and I think that would be an acceptable compromise. If you want, of course." The Omega shuffled a little, blushing from asking the question. He did want the kiss, but Harlan had said it would be best to wait and he knew his Alpha friend had experience in these things.

Elias definitely wanted a hug. Scarcely waiting for Adam to finish, he moved closer and enthusiastically wrapped his arms around the smaller man, encompassing him in a bear hug and holding him tight against his body. He inhaled deeply, his nose buried in Adam’s soft curls, and was immediately taken with how delicious the boy smelled. “Like this, Adam? Is this ok?” He asked, standing perfectly still as he held him.

Adam wrapped his arms around Elias, feeling comforted and no longer nervous. It was the pressure of the hug and the Alpha's scent; he smelled really nice. "Yes," the Omega said, softly, resting his head on the older man's chest. It was solid, strong, and he liked hearing the rhythm of his heart. He didn't let go, he wasn't sure how long was acceptable, so he would let the other man decide. "It is nice. I like it, Elias."

Elias liked it a great deal, and decided to keep holding Adam as long as he’d let him. The little Omega felt so nice and soft and small and smelled very sweet to him. The Dane liked the way he seemed to mold against his body, and he didn’t stiffen or pull away from him like his brothers did. Well, Adam didn’t feel at all like any of his brothers, which was a very good thing given how Elias was feeling about Adam, and how he was reacting. He gave a slightly contented shudder of delight as they stood there, Elias not really willing to let go yet. “I like it too,” he said.

Without meaning too, Adam purred in response, and clutched tighter to Elias' body. He felt safer than he ever had in his entire life. These were exactly the types of touches the Omega liked, not too irritatingly soft, but firm and hard, enough to soothe him. No one had ever hugged him that way before. The young man also realized he was scent marking the Dane, rubbing his face over his chest, and claiming him for his own without making it official. Luckily, he was too in a scent induced daze to worry about it. "You smell really good."

A little bolder, Elias buried his nose behind Adam’s ear, humming deep in his throat, almost a low growl. “You smell amazing, too,” Elias replied. He realized a little too slowly that his cock was filling yet again, thickening between his thighs and hanging heavily with the excitement of being pressed up against the Omega for so long like this. The boy’s aroma and pheromones were intoxicating to him and he forgot himself entirely. He began rubbing his face openly along Adam’s neck.

Adam found himself canting his head to the side in submission, his biology taking over his logical mind. He felt slick pooling between his cheeks anew, and became all too aware of the Alpha's hard clothed cock poking into the softness of his delicate frame. "Alpha..." he whispered, and knew he should move, but it felt all too good, for many reasons.

It was mercifully at that moment that the alarm on the chicken rang, startling Elias so that he moved away from Adam suddenly. He also remembered at that moment the boy had said earlier he’d _not_ wanted to kiss, which Elias was finding to be very confusing since he was rubbing his chest and scenting him. The Dane stepped back against the counter and looked down bashfully, gasping. “I’m sorry Adam, I hope I didn’t…” he said quietly.

Snapping out of his fog, Adam was also confused. His mind told him one thing, but his body another. He'd never felt feelings like this before, being as inexperienced as he was and certainly wasn't trying to tease Elias. "Didn't what?" Adam frowned, not sure what the Alpha was sorry for.  He assumed it was his fault, and not the other way around. The Omega quickly turned and  bent over to remove the chicken from the oven, placing the other sides off to be portioned out. "I think I was behaving inappropriately. I apologize to you, Elias."

“You weren’t inappropriate. I hope I wasn’t too forward with you, Adam. But you felt nice. That was the best hug I’ve ever had,” Elias added, eyes following Adam as he bent down. He licked his lips nervously, fidgeting with his shirt as he watched the younger man closely.

Adam smiled at the compliment, as he pulled down the plates. He was still turned on, but he put his focus onto the current task at hand, which was dishing out the food. The Omega looked over his shoulder at Elias to respond, though he didn't quite make eye contact, "Okay. I'm glad I wasn't, because I really liked it too, a-and you weren't too forward."

The Alpha couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. He couldn’t wait to go home and call Gabriel and tell him he had a date and how gorgeous Adam was and how he liked Elias and thought he was good-looking. “Do you know anything about dreams, Adam? I have strange dreams sometimes and I had a strange one I didn’t understand last night. Maybe you would know since you’re very smart.”

Having plated the food, Adam blushed, all the way to the tips of his elf-like ears and then walked with an awkward gait to the table. He placed his laptop on the table and set it up, sitting down once it was ready. Adam knew he couldn't start eating without the video playing but the food needed to cool a moment so he assessed that he had time to hear the dream before commencing. He looked over at Elias' shoulder, a silent beckoning glance and smiled. "Thank you, Elias. I know about some of the psychological meanings of dreams but I'll need you to narrow it down."

Elias looked at the laptop in confusion for a moment, unsure what it had to do with anything, but dismissed it and continued. “I am in a darkened room, and suddenly a bird flies over me, a wild bird with huge wings and an immense human head. I try to hug the huge bird, but it pulls away from me. I discover it’s my brother, Gabriel, and then something gets ahold of me. I turn, bind it and breaks its wings. The sound is realistic, like when you cut a chicken into pieces. Then I start raping it.” As Elias spoke, his brown eyes were fixed on the plate of food, occasionally looking up at Adam and looking vexed as he described it.

Adam furrowed his brows, speculatively, but not bothered at all. Dreams were just that, dreams. However, he wasn’t totally sure what it meant but he mentally went through some of the interpretations he had read about before. "Maybe you are sexually frustrated or you miss your brother. I think you would need to speak with a trained therapist to be certain." Assuming he'd answered the question sufficiently and that the conversation was over, he turned on the video and started to eat his food, starting with the macaroni and cheese. The Omega stared intensely at the screen and started saying the words outloud between bites, as he always did, dropping a bit of the pasta onto the floor.

The older man took a bite of his food, considering what Adam said, but when he saw him start to play the video on his computer, he was upset. “Why are you watching that? What is this show? I was still talking, Adam. What is this?” he asked.

Adam looked up, a bit startled by the tone and reaction from Elias. He seemed mad and the boy wondered if he was being rude by watching it. As such, the Omega paused the video and then put down his fork. He turned the laptop so that the Alpha could see. "I-it's the Actor's Studio, e-episode three point nine. I have to watch it when I eat, or I can't eat. I'm sorry, I thought the conversation about the dream was finished when I answered your question, Elias."

Elias thought, as he saw Adam’s expression and the computer screen, that maybe he wasn’t intending to be rude and just didn’t know he’d wanted to talk more. He had mentioned something about not knowing things like that and maybe that’s all it was. At any rate, he became distracted at the way Adam was blinking slowly at him and how full and red his lips looked from eating, and so he blushed and shook his head. “No, sorry, I was done,” he said, redirecting himself. “I’ve never heard of the show. I’ll watch it with you,” he suggested. Elias knew some people were definitely rude, but he did not think Adam was rude.

"It's okay," Adam said, and then smiled brightly at him, meeting his eyes for a fleeting second before looking at the laptop. "It's really good and I'm glad you want to watch it with me, I've never watched it with anyone else. Not even Harlan." He took went back to eating and pressed play, able to resume now that it was back on and running. The Omega liked having the Alpha here and he was also glad that he hadn't angered him. "I hope you like the food."

“Thank you. I do.” Elias nodded and took several more bites, paying attention to the computer. He didn’t think it would be polite to talk over the man while it was playing, so he simply ate quietly as it played and watched with Adam, making a pleased humming noise and nodding at the food as he did. He teed crossing his legs under the table, but because they were so long, he bumped his knee and jostled everything sideways, nearly knocking things over. Fortunately, nothing fell, and he resumed eating after furrowing his brow and shaking his head.

Adam only spared a quick glance to make sure Elias was okay, the movement having startled him out of his trance. He put the items back in their place and finished eating.

After a few minutes the program was over, and the Omega had eaten all of his food. Closing his laptop, he gathered their plates. "Now I have to wash the dishes and normally I would get ready for bed, but we are going to the observatory, so I will do that later." The boy rose and took them ceremoniously into the kitchen to rinse and insert them in the dishwasher. Once he was done, he washed his hands and walked back to the dining room, unsure what to do next. "Um, did you need to masturbate again before we leave for the observatory?"

Elias nodded quickly. “Good idea, especially because your khakis, the way they fit your behind is _really_ nice, oh, also, your lips look very red after we ate dinner and they’re beautiful. And you were just bending over in there with the dishes, so I probably should. I’ll be right back,” he explained, rubbing his hands nervously on his thighs, and hurried down the hall.

Adam nodded, not having had time to respond to the bevy of compliments, but he found that they made him flush all over again. Just the thought of Elias in the bathroom touching himself, make the Omega leak slick and he considered going to masturbate himself, but he had a specific way he did that and it would take too long, so he instead, got a wet towel and began wiping off the dining room table as he waited.

Elias closed his eyes and remembered how good Adam had felt in his arms, and just imagined kissing him, how soft his lips would feel and how good he must taste. He didn’t get more than a dozen strokes in, his rough hand tugging over his thick cock, the foreskin pulling over the full head and within moments, in a few huffs and moans he was coming hard over his knuckles and into the tissue he held. He washed his hands and zipped himself up, splashing water over his tawny cheekbones and checking himself over in the mirror. Still looking good.

He got back out to the kitchen and smiled broadly at Adam. “I’m ready now. Thank you,” he said.

Adam smiled back, drying his hands after washing them again and walked over to Elias. "You're welcome." The Omega offered his hand to the Alpha, instinctively and took his keys in hand with the other. "I'm ready too."

Elias looked at Adam’s offered hand and took it; he wanted to. Wrapping his larger, broader palm and thicker finger around Adam’s longer, smoother ones, he led him back outside to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove to the observatory and when they arrived, Elias let Adam take the lead there, curious to learn more about his new friend’s interests. 

Adam got out, and waited for Elias to join him. Once the Alpha did, he smiled and lead him inside by way of his keys. It was closed to the public, but he had special permission to be there and knew it was okay. The Omega lead the man to the large telescope, pointing out things along the way and then stopped. "This is the largest telescope here, and if you look through it, you will see the things I've mentioned in great detail."

Elias stooped and looked through the lens as Adam directed, and once his eyes focused, he gasped in awe at what he beheld. Millions of stars sparkled in a prism of brilliant colors across the velvet black of the night sky, forming shapes and illuminated like nothing he’d ever seen. “It’s beautiful,” he finally said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"It is," Adam nodded, with a big smile and reached out to touch Elias' arm without thinking. He then started explaining to the Alpha what he knew he was seeing, and with even more detail. "Oh, I'm sorry, I am talking too much, I think." 

Elias leaned into the touch of Adam’s hand, finding it to be somehow both soothing and exciting all at once. He couldn't stop himself from staring mesmerized at the younger man’s bright blue eyes as he spoke, focusing on everything he said but rather lost in Adam’s beauty. “I don't think you talk too much. I like hearing what you have to say,” Elias answered.

"You do?" Adam asked, not used to hearing that. He looked into Elias' eyes on that, holding contact for longer than he had before. He found it overwhelming but not in a bad way, it was nice. "I like listening to you talk too, and I'm happy we're on a date. I think you can kiss me, at the end, i-if you still want to, but I need to know if you intend on courting me. That is when kisses are usually given in these situations."

Elias’ heart began to pound harder; he had not expected this announcement. “T-this is a date?” he stammered excitedly. “I didn't think it was, but it can be and if it is yes I want very much to, when you want me to, and yes I would like to court you, Adam Raki,” the Dane said a little too loudly. He didn't mean to be so loud, but when he got excited sometimes his voice came out that way. His brother was usually embarrassed of how loud he was and would hush him, but without Gabriel here to remind him, and distracted by how beautiful Adam was, he forgot. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I never technically clarified before that this was a date," Adam said, blushing. He was still smiling however. "Yes, it's a date, and I'm glad you agree to that and to court me. I am not sure if it's too fast, but you smell nice, give good hugs and I like you, Elias."  The Omega did jump a bit at the volume of the Alpha’s words but he didn’t hush him. Especially not since the Dane let him talk about space and as much as he wanted. The boy was very excited, and he was happy that he could tell that his date was too. “D-do you want to go out onto the roof and see the stars there? I’d like to hold your hand.”

Elias nodded vigorously and smiled ecstatically at Adam’s suggestion, following him up the stairs to the roof. “You smell very good, Adam, I like how you feel when I hug you,” he said as they walked together. 

"Thank you," he said and once they were on the roof, Adam took Elias' hand. Right away, the Omega tilted his head up to the sky, the moonlight illuminating his face beautifully as his red lips parted in wonder. He'd seen them numerous times and they never lost their enchantment. "There's Venus," he exclaimed, and then squeezed the Alpha's hand when he saw a shooting star streak across the sky, turning to the Dane. "Did you see that, Elias? Wow!" 

Elias did see the star and remembered something he'd told Gabriel when they were small boys; if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true, but you can't tell anyone. The taller man looked over at Adam and smiled. “I saw it. That was great. Is Venus the bright one that's bigger?” he asked, pointing up at the sky. 

Adam grinned, and licked his lips; he was having an wonderful time with Elias. "It is, yes. Do you have a favorite star or constellation?" he asked, standing close to the Alpha. The Omega was undeniably drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. “I like canis major, but it’s hard to select one. They are all so beautiful.”

Elias touched Adam’s lower back, wanting to do so and hoping Adam wouldn’t be offended by it since he was standing so close to him. “I like Taurus, the bull, because I am part bull,” he said slowly. “I sometimes wonder how the stars know to make the shapes in the sky that they make, to form the constellations,” he said, spreading his palm out flat against the boy’s back. He felt warm and firm, and very good.

The young man looked over at Elias, watching him speak. He really liked his accent. "They don't have conscious thought," he stated with an almost robotic lilt as he leaned his head against the Alpha's shoulder and curled his arm around his bicep. He truly felt safe, and comforted, the pressure on his back only adding to that. "But I like Taurus too...a-and bulls." 

The Dane preened at the compliment, which he took to be exactly that, particularly since the young man was clearly feeling his muscles as he said it. He flexed a bit, standing straighter and making himself as big as he could. He rubbed circles with a calloused thumb over Adam’s back, encouraged by the way he seemed to actually enjoy the contact. “I’m glad, because I really, really like you,” he blurted out, turning his torso to look Adam in the face.

Adam drew in a shuddering breath, and trailed his eyes from Elias' chest, to his mouth and finally his amber hues. He felt warm, so very hot, and he pressed himself against the Alpha instinctively. A sweet smile curved on his lips after swallowing and suddenly, he stood on his toes, grasping the Dane’s face as the Omega kissed him, gently, just once. "I..." he was speechless, and his baby blues seemed to sparkle even brighter than Venus herself. Briefly, he thought the mustache on Elias’ face was soft and his lips even more. "I hope that was okay."

Elias was taken off guard by the sweet kiss. He gasped, feeling his legs unsteady, and braced himself on the rail behind him. His first thought was how soft Adam’s lips were, softer than any girl’s lips. His next was how good Adam smelled, and how he could smell him so much better this close. Impulsively he leaned in and pressed his mouth against Adam’s again, returning the kiss. Before pulling away, his eyes focusing on him. “I like that,” he said a bit breathlessly.

"I like it too," Adam said, just as out of breath and nearly speechless as he realized he'd been kissed again. He hoped he would smell like Elias after he went home; it would be nice to have that as he slept. The Omega wrapped his arms around Elias' midsection and pressed his face against his chest to scent him, affectionately. "I am glad you're not upset I kissed you without asking." 

Elias rubbed his nose in Adam’s hair, inhaling deeply. “I’d like to kiss you more, but I’m afraid of getting too excited. I...I really like this though…” he said. He was pressed up completely against him, savoring the delicate rich pheromones that washed over him.

"I understand," Adam said, quietly, lost in the Alpha's aroma, not wanting to move away. He nuzzled under his jaw and sighed happily, totally calm as slender fingers curled into the back of his shirt. "And it is very nice, I'm already aroused and I think that kissing more would just make it even harder to stop." 

Elias was already hard again, as was evident by the generous length pressing into Adam’s groin. He couldn’t help but rock into him a little, a low growl escaping his throat at the friction. “I’m aroused, but I’m trying to behave,” he said quietly, lifting up Adam’s chin with his fingers. He stared at Adam’s mouth, hovering over it, shallowing pants coming out shakily. Reluctantly, he pushed Adam backwards, looking down with concern at his own groin, tented out obscenely. “I-I-I-I’m sorry,” he stammered.

Adam had nearly whined in response to the growl from Elias, slick starting to seep from his hole in thick waves when he'd felt the Alpha's cock and nearly been kissed again. The push, startled him, and he took in a few deep breaths. "S-sorry?" he asked, confused for a moment, rattled and jarred by his biology. He was also aware of the sweat forming on his brow and the way his scent was radiating out of his pores. The Omega started to shake, his arms going over his chest as he grew more overwhelmed by the mixture of feelings and thoughts. "I-It's okay. I'm aroused too. Very aroused a-a-and I..." 

The scent from the young man was driving Elias out of his mind, and as he saw him stand before him looking so vulnerable, trembling with need, he felt he could nearly taste the slick, it hung so thickly in the air between them. In one very strong, firm motion, he took his wrists, moving them to his sides, pulled Adam into his arms, against his chest, and kissed him once more. This time, he darted his tongue out to taste his bottom lip, sucking it lightly between his teeth, groaning as he was finally able to get the smallest sample of Adam’s flavor...heavenly. Pulling back to look into his eyes, he whispered, “I couldn’t help it…”

"Alpha..." Adam responded and then moved in to kiss Elias again, pressing him back against the railing and slipped his tongue into the Dane's mouth. He had never kissed like this but he did what the other man had done, as he ground his body wantonly. He was a virgin, but his body seemed to guide him as a whine resounded from his chest. Oh no, he was going into heat, just at the proximity of being around the Alpha all day. 

Elias felt any remote sense of control he may have had unravel rapidly when Adam slid his tongue into his mouth. He tasted like candy, like cherries and sweetness and everything he craved and wanted more and more of, and what a demanding little Omega, taking what he wanted like this. It made Elias feel bolder and more confident, made him realize Adam really really wanted him as badly as he did. The little noises the boy made and the heat gathering between his legs made the Alpha’s bull cock thicken to full, dizzying hardness within moments. “Ja, oh yes, ahhh…” he moaned. 

In heat, Adam was subject to be at the mercy of his animal instincts, just as any Omega; it was why he hated having them, though he found he wasn't put off by being serviced through one with Elias. Still, this was entirely new for the young man and he shook as they kissed hotly, exploring each other's mouths. "Elias...wait, wait, I need to know," he managed, gasping for breath as his fingers curled into the front of the man-bull's shirt. "Are you my boyfriend? I need you to be my boyfriend and then we can..."

The Dane looked into the boy's hooded blue eyes; they were burning with lust but there was something behind them, something Elias understood inherently. It was the desire to be wanted and needed completely, not abandoned, to be loved. He saw the fear and insecurity and though he didn't know why such a strikingly handsome young man would feel that way, it was something he related to deeply, for anyone who knew him knew behind his braggadocio lay deep insecurities. Elias was a simple, but he still understood what Adam needed. Looking in his eyes sincerely, he answered him. “I want to be your boyfriend, if you want me, Adam,” he replied, rubbing his cheek. 

Adam luckily still had just enough wit about him before he was in full blown heat, and he was happy they could have this conversation. At Elias' reply, the Omega purred, leaning into the Alpha's broad palm as big blue eyes met amber. "Yes, I want you to be my boyfriend, Elias. I like you, even if I've only known you for a day and my body is responsive to you. We can have sex too. I think that would be acceptable, and I want you to know you have my consent. I also need to let you know, I'm going into heat, if you hadn't noticed."

Elias nodded quickly, shifting into “action” mode as he realized what was happening. “Good, good, and us, I see that. Do we have time to get you home...” he asked, trembling as the pheromones from Adam were rapidly short circuiting his own synapses and his own brain was simply screaming at him to mate. “I can help you,” he said quickly, “I’m sorry this is my fault…”

"Biology means it's not your fault," Adam pointed out, though he was shaking as he spoke, slick dribbling in earnest. The all too familiar ache began to swirl in his belly as curls stuck to his brow from the sweat. "P-please, let's go home," he whispered, his eyes lust blown and heat flushing his skin. He wasn't even sure he could walk the rest of the way. "I-I need you,  _ Alpha _ ..."

Elias looked down at Adam and the words he spoke tore something loose in him. He picked Adam up and threw him over his shoulder, and though Adam was not necessarily a small man, Elias was very big and strong and the added adrenaline from his condition seems to imbue him with additional, bull-like strength. He carried the boy down to the car, where he buckled him in safely and quickly got in the driver’s side to get back to their apartment. He was amazed at their good fortune that they were neighbors, and really couldn’t believe it. Elias focused everything he had on getting home.

The show of strength would have normally frightened Adam were he not in a heat induced state, but since he was, it turned him on. It told his body that the Alpha was more than suitable for being able to take care of his Omegan needs. 

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they made it to their apartment building and the boy was humping the seat, soaking right through his clothing and mewling. He was lost to the haze, almost incoherent as his puffy hole expanded in preparation to be mated. "Alpha, Alpha, please...need...your knot." 

Never in his life had Elias been this aroused, and he’d spent an awful lot of time aroused. Adam was absolutely a vision, one that he had to get upstairs immediately. He carried him up, grazing his teeth on the backs of his thighs and inhaling the smell of the slick leaking from his hole. “Your apartment?” he asked as he raced down the hall as fast as his erection would allow, thinking Adam might prefer to go there.

"Y-yes, mine," Adam panted, holding onto Elias' body as best he could while being carried. He could barely get out a complete sentence, his body screaming to be taken. Normally, he'd spend his heats locked in his apartment with knotting dildos and porn, but this was entirely different. 

Elias found the boy’s apartment door and set him down gently. “Where are your keys?” He asked, his voice now rough with need, and he began unbuttoning his shirt, licking his lips and staring longingly at the Omega even as they stood before Adam’s locked door.  

"In my pocket," Adam said, and fished them out, looking over at Elias as he started to unbutton his shirt right outside. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it up, walking inside and biting his lower lip as he stared timidly at the Alpha. The Omega untucked his shirt, the one under his sweater vest and waited for the Dane to show him what to do. "Come in, hurry, Elias." 

Elias hurried inside and began undressing immediately, stripping down to socks and white briefs within moments. He looked wide-eyed at Adam and nodded somewhat frantically at him. “You should get undressed too, and we should go to your bedroom. Where’s your bedroom?” He asked, never taking his eyes off the very attractive younger man.

Adam started to tug off his vest, and undid the buttons of his undershirt, one by one, fumbling. He removed it, exposing his hairless torso and milky skin, and licked his lips. "It's the first door on the left," he said, trembling with need and nerves. He blushed as he undid his pants and stepped out of them, only standing in his tight, but soaked, space briefs. The Omega’s scent was stronger than ever as he whined again and took off for the bedroom. Once inside, he pulled off his underwear and assumed the typical Omegan position, presenting his sopping wet hole to the Alpha on all fours. "Alpha, please, take me," he mewled, ass up in the air. Instinct had  _ completely _ taken over.

Elias let go of a low growl that rumbled from deep within his chest as he took in the breathtaking sight of the gradually naked Omega, his exposed, peachy, smooth skin as much of a temptation as the intoxicating scent that made the man-bull feel drunk beyond reason. He stalked towards Adam, following him almost hypnotized, as though he were a siren leading him, tripping and stumbling over his clothes as he frantically tore them from his body. His body was broad, thick, covered in wiry curly hair, dark contrasts of olive skin around his neck, arms and thighs indicating a man who spent a lot of time outside in short pants and short-sleeved shirts, a “farmer tan”, from his years in Ork. 

He was muscular in some places and thin in others, but the most prominent feature was his very heavy, full, wide, impressive erection dangling between his legs like a baseball bat. As he stalked towards Adam, crawling over the bottom of his bed towards the boy, he tried to remember he was just a virgin and he should be gentle in spite of his body screaming at him to simply take him hard, just as he begged. 

Elias came up behind him, settling thighs against Adam’s ass and rubbed his cock against his dripping wet entrance, dipping his fingers inside first. “Does this hurt?” he asked. “I don’t want to hurt you, Adam” he said, fisting his red, angry cock with his left hand vigorously.

Being an Omega in heat meant his hole was opened up to take Alpha cock, despite being a virgin. However, when Adam looked back to see just how large Elias' cock was, his eyes widened and jaw went slack. He was thankful that the well built, handsome, man-bull was working him open, and was nervous as well as very, very, aroused simultaneously. The young man moaned through his response to the question. "N-no, it doesn't hurt, I don't know if you're penis will hurt, its very large but I need...." 

As with his gender, Adam could only think of one thing, being knotted, his tight rim squeezing the Alpha's engorged root as he was filled with copious amounts of seed. Of course, this was special, it would be the first time he's ever been serviced through a heat and the loss of his virginity, but he trusted Elias. With that thought in mind, he pressed back onto his thick fingers. "Oh, Oh, Elias... _ Alpha _ -"

Elias gasped at how open and hot Adam was; he seemed very well lubricated and ready for him already, and his body began moving seemingly of it’s own accord. He pulled his fingers out and started to rub the head of his cock against Adam’s opening and with the slightest pressure, he slid the head inside. The rigid muscle pushed into Adam’s impossibly slick entrance and Elias stilled his trembling hips with a gasp, not even entirely in, momentarily awed at how miraculously tight and exquisite Adam’s body felt. He wasn’t all the way in, and he leaned over Adam’s shoulder and whispered, “Oh god, Adam, is that alright?”

Adam was full, very full, and while it was bordering on painful, it was perfect. Just what he never knew he needed. He angled his head back and bit his lower lip as he looked at Elias and nodded. "It's good, very good." The Omega shook, more slick gushing over the Alpha's cock and dribbling out his hole as panted, and fluttered his lashes. He felt more alive than he'd ever felt before, stars bursting behind his eyes as he closed them briefly and open again. "You can move more, but slowly, please, just right now."

“OK, Adam,” he answered. Elias plunged in deeper until he was all the way inside, until the base of his cock sat flush against the boy’s soft ass cheeks. When he did, he began moving in and out, his breath right away growing more labored from the unbelievable feeling of Adam’s body. There was the wetness; there was just so much of it, running down his thighs and between them, over the sheets, even up Elias’ furry belly. And the way Adam looked at him, like he really wanted him, it made the Alpha grunt and want to bite him, which he refrained from doing. 

Adam did want Elias, and badly. He gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white from the force and mewled, his body trembling with burning desire. It was indescribable, how good it felt to be taken this way and part of him was glad he'd waited to lose his virginity during heat since it likely would have hurt otherwise. "Oh, Elias!" he cried out, delicious sparks shooting through his body as his smaller pink cock leaked from the tip. "More, harder-"

The Alpha had never, in his vast landscape of experience, had sex with a virgin before, and he could never have imagined it would be like this. As he began to buck harder into Adam - only at the younger man’s request of course - animalistic noises began issuing forth from him, and he braced the boy’s hips tightly against his own and angled himself to penetrate as deeply as possible, his thick, long cock bottoming out entirely inside Adam on each thrust. “You feel so good,” he moaned out loudly. “Adam…”

It was the way of an Omega, they always wanted more, especially during the their heat. It was a time to become pregnant and as such they needed to be mated as often as possible. The boy hadn't even had time to create a proper nest yet, but he would once they were finished and sated for the time being. He was sure that he'd thrown the Alpha into a rut as a result of his own biology. As he was fucked hard and deep, he moaned louder, all but screaming with pleasure from each decadent thrust. "Y-you do too--Ah, Alpha! I think I'm going to-" 

The Alpha was near his own end as the squeeze of Adam’s body was coaxing him closer and closer to his own orgasm. Elias thought momentarily to try and jerk Adam off, and reached around him to do just that, gripping him tight and flicking his wrist quickly, just the way he himself liked it when he needed to come really badly. “Come on, Adam, do it,” he groaned, scraping his teeth on the back of Adam’s neck, dangerously close to his mating gland. Elias knew better, not yet, though he urgently wanted to. 

Adam’s breath hitched in his throat both from the way the Alpha was fucking and stroking his cock, but also at the feel of sharp fangs near his most sensitive area. The stimulation was overwhelming but in a way that he found he didn’t mind, and after a few more passes he came. The Omega gushed down his thighs and out his cock, pearly come shooting onto the bed as he cried out loudly. “Oh, Oh, Oh! Elias-!”  He waited for the knot, wondered if it would hurt but knew he  _ needed _ it, just as he also eventually wanted to be bitten.  

Adam’s body pulsing around him finally pulled Elias over the edge, and his began climaxing, massive quantities of come gushing into the boy in a hot torrent. As he did, his knot grew and grew, becoming larger until he was sealed against the little Omega, though there was so much ejaculate it seeped out between their bodies wetly. Elias moaned Adam’s name as he came, nearly crying from how good it felt. It was a thousand times better than masturbating, and he realized then the real intensity of the bond he was beginning to feel towards Adam. He felt as though he absorbed the hormones released from Adam’s orgasm into his very cells, and he held him tight against his body as he trembled. “Oh Adam, Adam,” he said, somewhat smitten to say the least.

While it was the Omega's biology that cried out to be claimed, Adam couldn't deny that he was also smitten. He really liked Elias and wanted to know everything about him. Of course he was sure that not much would be discussed until his heat induced haze had lifted in around three days. What he hadn't expected was the large quantity of seed. It filled him deliciously and he started to purr his contentment, his body all but swallowing it in hopes of conception. Logically, it wasn't something the young man thought he'd be good at, being a parent, but in this moment, it was all he wanted. "Elias," he breathed, his body shaking with elation, heart beating hard against his chest as the knot gave him what he needed. It hurt somewhat but mostly felt amazing. " _ Wow _ ..."

The big man wrapped himself around Adam completely, pulling him as close to his sweaty, solid body as he could. Adam felt soft and smelled so good and Elias wanted him, so much, every part of him. His own heart pounded against his ribs with elation and warmth for this beautiful creature in his arms. Elias whispered quieter, proud of himself for pleasing the boy, at least he seemed very happy. “So, was it okay? For your first time?” he asked. 

"Yes, I enjoyed it a lot," Adam answered, snuggling back into Elias for post coital affection. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, accepting that he wouldn't be able to clean up until the Alpha's knot went down. "The...um, knot feels different than I'd expected but I like it. Sex with you was very gratifying and I would like to do it again. Logically, I'll need to probably in the next few hours, so we should eat something after we became unhooked. Did you like it?" 

“It was extremely good, yes. I enjoyed it, I enjoyed you. You’re very...beautiful, I mean...handsome...and you smell so good and you’re very smart and I’m glad you’re my boyfriend, Adam.” Elias stammered a little overly excited and loud as he sometime became when he was too worked up over something. This was in a good way though. “We can eat, yes, before we have to go again. I have cheese in my apartment, and bread, for sandwiches if you don’t have lunch here,” he said. 

Adam understood the fast talking, though his was normally on one specific topic at a time. Surprisingly, he was able to keep up with Elias and realized he was blushing from the compliments. "Thank you, Alpha, I think you're handsome too, and strong. You smell nice also, and I feel safe with you. I am glad you're my boyfriend and courting me," he said back, knowing it would be rude not to reciprocate but more than that he wanted to say it. Something about the man-bull made him feel comfortable. "I can make us macaroni and cheese, or we could have sandwiches, I usually eat those in the park with Harlan." 

Elias wiggled eagerly at that. “I love macaroni and cheese, and chicken, and pork too. I make good roast. You can make that and maybe next time I will make us pulled pork sandwiches.”  He was glad to already to be making plans for next time, and knew there would be many more next times. Elias wasn’t sure he’d ever been in love before, but he felt like this was it, because it was different from anything else, and make his chest feel all hot and his stomach feel like it had bees in it...in a good way.

"I'm not sure I've ever had pulled pork, but I would try it," Adam said, thinking about if he might like it or not. He liked some things that were made up of pork, so he might. He was just happy that Elias liked Macaroni and cheese, and chicken. "I think that sounds good. I think we will have a lot of time to learn what the other likes, but mostly, I think it's optimal that we like each other." The Omega truly did like Elias, he'd never been in love either but his heart seemed to increase in rhythm and he felt a release of endorphins when he was around him. He surmised that he was also producing more oxytocin as a result and even thinking about it was making him purr, fingers clutching at the Dane's strong arms.

Elias’ knot began to soften and as his seed leaked out messily, he looked down.”Adam, do you want us to shower now?” he asked, unsure if they should go clean up. He figured they really should eat while they had a chance. 

Adam wrinkled his nose at the feel of the come spilling out. He was hungry, but he really needed to clean up. "I want to bathe, yes, please. I...I can't stay like this. I'm sorry but I have to wash up," he said, tapping his fingers on Elias' arm. "It won't take long and then I can cook our food, okay?" 

Elias took it to mean he wanted privacy and he wanted to be polite, so he rolled out of the way and released his hold on Adam. “When you’re done, I’ll clean up, top,” he said, “and I can change the sheets if you like.”

Adam had meant it as an invitation but he didn't always express himself correctly. He also didn't want to make the Alpha go bathe with him, so he smiled. "Okay, thank you, Elias. If you want to. The sheets are in the hallway closet." The Omega missed the feeling of the man-bull already and rose from the bed, unashamed of his nudity. "Thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes."

The Dane’s mouth dropped open and an awkward smile spread over his face as Adam rose and walked across the room; he couldn’t help but stare. Adam was spectacular - perfect - and though Elias had never looked at a man like this before, he was attracted to Adam in a way he’d never been attracted to anyone else before. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of shameless smut and fluff in this one lol.

When Adam left, he sprang up and set about changing the sheets quickly, putting the spoiled ones in the laundry hamper and putting on the new ones. He didn’t exactly do a very good job, but he did his best. At least the bed was clean now. He found a towel and stood outside the bathroom to wait for Adam to be done. 

Adam finished and opened the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around his hips, skin flushed and wet curls hanging loosely in his eyes. He jumped, just a bit when he saw Elias standing right there in front of the door, and then smiled, taking a breath. "S-sorry, you startled me. I'm finished, so you can use the shower now. I saved you hot water." 

Seeing Adam right out of the shower was the most magnificent thing Elias had ever laid eyes on. He was suddenly very eager to get cleaned up, eat and get dirty again. He rushed in past Adam, brushing against him slightly by accident. “I changed the sheets, it’s all clean now. I’ll hurry so we can eat and go again,” he said, door already closing in his haste. The big man scrambled to peel off his boxers again and get in the shower, quickly soaping himself up all over and even quickly shampooing his curls with the nice-smelling stuff Adam had in his shower. 

The Omega was going to respond, but given Elias was in a hurry, he went to get his boxers on and a soft blue t-shirt. He started heating up the frozen macaroni and cheese, along with chicken and broccoli, and setting up the laptop. Once the food was done, he set it all on the table with orange sodas and sat down, just as he heard the water turning off. He'd noticed the sheets, and thought it was really nice of the Alpha. Adam also became aware of his body starting to lean towards needing another knot, but he knew they had time to eat at least.

Elias dried off as best he could, his riot of ash blonde and grey curls refusing to settle into any sort of order. He tied the towel around his waist, wondering if getting dressed would just be a step too much between eating and having sex again. But at last he decided it would be too rude to eat in nothing but a towel, so he went out to the living room to find his pants and shirt and put them back on. He would need to go back to his apartment for fresh clothes soon. 

As he passed the dining room, he gave a small wave to Adam. “I just need to get my clothes on again. One minute,” he explained sheepishly, his hair still dripping a bit.

Adam waved back, wanting to return the gesture, though he did so a bit awkwardly and with a nod. “Okay, Elias.” He started up the ‘Actor's Studio’ episode and paused it, waiting for Elias to return. He found himself entranced with the impressive muscles of the Alpha's back, and how they shifted when he walked. It was hypnotic and he couldn't seem to look away. 

Elias wandered back in finally, dressed and buttoning up his shirt as he walked back into the dining room. He sat down to eat with Adam, scooting his chair closer so he could watch the computer with him. “Why do you watch this show, Adam?” he asked.

“I like listening to them talk about the actors and actresses, it’s something I did once, and decided to continue,” Adam explained, smiling over at Elias. He scooted his chair closer too, and moved the Alpha’s food in front of him as he unpaused it and took up his fork. “I hope you like the dinner.”

Elias watched with rapt attention. “This is a good video, Adam.” He took a bite of food and smiled, pointing at the meal. “It’s good. I like it,” he added, then returned his attention to the show. His gaze wandered nervously over to the Omega several times. He couldn’t stop looking at him, and he couldn’t help it either. Adam was just so attractive. His lashes curled at the ends, his bright, vividly blue eyes, the way his nostrils flared, making him look constantly aroused, the perfect pink cupid’s bow of his lips, his soft, silky dark curls, his smooth, dewy pink skin, the freckles over his nose and over his collarbone and neck. Elias knew he’d have to wait a socially acceptable amount of time, but he hoped right then, Adam would let him mate him.

"Thank you," Adam said, eating his food. He kept his attention firmly on the show, but looked over finally when he felt eyes on him. The Omega swallowed, and wiped his mouth but he didn't say anything. He continued to eat, bite by bite but looked at the Alpha from his periphery and twisted his lips into a small smile, licking his lips. 

After he was finished, Adam turned off the movie and angled to face the Dane. "I have to put the dishes into the dishwasher," he explained, collecting the plates, slick already beginning to trickle from his hole as need twisted in his belly. Elias was so handsome, the young Omega really liked his eyes when he could look into them long enough to appreciate the flecks of color. "I'll be right back." 

Elias wiped his face and rose. “Would you like me to help you here, or wait for you in the bedroom?” he asked. In truth, he could detect the slick from Adam’s hole and felt his own need building again, and was very glad they had each other to get through this. 

Adam wasn't sure which one, so he just went the most practical solution in his mind. "In the bedroom, please," he said, with a smile and then closed his laptop, getting up to walk the plates into the kitchen. He would have to clean the spot of slick off the chair when he got back. Quickly, he rinsed the dishes, and bent over, cheeks parting like a flower petal, nectar dripping down to further soak his clothing. He'd just barely gotten the door shut, and the washer started when the ache began to hit again, that  _ need _ . It made it hard to walk. " _ Alpha _ ," he whined, loudly, pulling off his clothing right in the kitchen. "I need you, Alpha..."

Elias heard the cries from the kitchen and sprang into action, fully nude as he had been reclined on the bed. Hearing a distressed Omegan sound though overrode everything else, and he found Adam in the kitchen bend over, slick dripping down his thighs, looking back at him and gasping. The big man immediately moved behind him and, keeping him bent over, entered him with a grunt and a shove. He held him by his hips, his engorged, fat Alpha cock filling Adam within seconds. “Oh, Oh, Oh, Adam,” he stuttered, overwhelmed by how good it felt right away. 

"Oh!!" Adam cried out, taking in a deep breath as he was filled and gripped the counter for leverage. It was so amazing, he swore he saw stars behind his eyes, but knew he hadn't really. Nonetheless, he was slowly losing himself to the fog once more, hole clamping around the Alpha's thick cock, slick gushing out with each rough thrust. "Elias, mm, so good, more, more!"

Elias increased his speed and started to pound into Adam; it was rough, and soon to be so frantic, but they were both in a unique situation and desperate for more and more of what they each had to give. Conscious that they couldn’t keep this up while standing, the Alpha wrapped a sturdy arm around Adam’s torso and lowered him to the floor until they were both on their sides, laying down. It would be a little easier for leverage and depth not to mention more comfortable. Not as ideal as the bedroom but, this wouldn’t take long and they could get into bed soon enough. 

Adam reached his hand behind him to clutch at the side of Elias' ass, feeling it flex beneath his palm as he was taken perfectly. His breathing grew erratic, other hand curling around the Alpha's that was stretch out in front and underneath him. He lolled his head to the side, mating gland exposed, pulse throbbing there as he squeezed tight around the man-bull's cock. 

Elias licked over the spot on Adam’s neck, just barely resisting the urge to bite down. Instead he scraped his teeth over the back of his neck lustfully. “Want...oh Adam, want, so bad, want,” he rasped, unable to even shape into words what it was he wanted. 

When Elias' teeth scraped over the nape of Adam's neck - the place that rendered an Omega nearly pliant - he moaned. "Alpha, please. I want-" he trailed off, lost to passion, need and pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave. 

Elias felt a surge of need power through his veins and blindly, he pulled Adam’s neck to the side, exposing his mating gland fully. Baring his teeth, he sank the sharp fangs into him as he felt his own orgasm overtake his body, bucking wildly into Adam. He held onto Adam’s neck with his teeth even through the taste of blood that flooded his tongue, gene as his seed spilled yet again into the boy and his knot swelled, everything faster and uncontrolled. 

Adam cried out, still too heat stricken in that moment  to think about anything else apart from how good Elias' knot felt, how full he was, and the pleasurable charge from the bite. He squeezed around the swollen root, his body involuntarily wanting to receive as much come as it could to ensure pregnancy. It felt wonderful, all of the feelings coursing through him at once, as well as perfectly sated. "Oh-!" 

Elias held Adam tight, his jaw finally loosening, and he licked tenderly over the bite mark. As Adam’s hormones surged into his system and he felt the bond between them deepen, he pulled him flush against his body. “Adam, my Adam, my Omega, mine, mine,” he mumbled, smearing blood against the boy’s pale neck.  

"Elias," Adam whimpered, though not out of distress, out of elation. He felt the intensity of their union, and purred, vibrating through his torso, through to the Alpha behind him as he nuzzled back. It likely wouldn't occur to him what had happened fully until after his heat. "My Alpha..." 

Elias couldn't think straight at all, as Adam’s hormones and blood surged through his body, embedding themselves into the Alpha with a permanence he couldn't fathom at the moment. He continued to nuzzle and lick at Adam’s neck through crimson-stained teeth, full of bliss, out of his mind, delirious with joy. “One and only, Adam, Jeg elsker dig, I love you,” the Dane whispered softly into the boy’s skin.

Adam was equally and pleasurably out of his mind, purring almost non-stop at the affection. He managed to hear the words, and found himself responding. "I love you too," he whispered back, meaning it, as the Alpha's hormones likewise coursed through his system, from the copious amount of semen as well as the bond. He sighed, and reached a hand back to card through salt and pepper curls. 

Elias’ breath gradually slowed, and his licked his lips, tucking Adam into his arms and holding him against his body. “Are you angry with me?” He asked quietly. 

"No," Adam said, opening his eyes, having closed them to savor the feeling. The question, however, was pulling him from the trance like state he was in. "I think being angry is hardly a reasonable solution, Alpha, but you should have asked first."

Elias nodded rapidly, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “I’m sorry Adam. I know I should have. But I will be a good Alpha and take care of you, I promise. I...I do love you, I know it...I’m a good person, Gabriel will tell you…” he trailed off, already feeling discouraged. Soon enough Adam would realize Elias was a freak, and he wouldn’t want him, and this was a disaster, probably. 

Still hooked together, Adam turned his head back to Elias, and saw the tears gathering and he swallowed. His Omegan instincts to soothe his mate kicked into overdrive and he reached his fingers back to wipe a tear. "I...I can see you're upset, b-but I don't know what to do, other than what my body is telling me," he whispered, beginning to purr in a tone that was meant to please the Alpha. "I believe you are a good person, from what I've seen." He trailed off, and snuggled into the Dane's arm that was wrapped around him, rubbing his soft face over tawny skin. "I will not move, so you should move here, since that is what mated pairs do. Then we can make a schedule. Okay?"

Elias was not used to such changes. The idea of moving was startling to him, however he was the Alpha and he needed to care for and consider Adam’s needs now. If Adam couldn’t move, then he’d  _ have to _ . He turned all this over in his mind, quelling his initial panic over moving. He rubbed his eyes, tucking his nose into Adam’s neck and inhaling his scent deeply. “A schedule is good, that way you know what to expect. When I lived with my brothers we had a schedule for who got to use the dog plate. That was the best one, so we had to take turns.” 

"You and your brothers ate from a plate meant for dogs?" Adam asked, feeling that Elias was a little better through the bond link. He felt the Alpha's knot starting to deflate slowly, though not enough to release yet. The Omega wasn't sure how it would all work out, given this had been a very unexpected first date, but he really did like the Danish man-bull, and surmised something could be worked out with time and planning. 

Elias sighed and kissed Adam’s shoulder, tears drying now as he was distracted thinking of packing up all his things. Fortunately most things he hadn’t even unpacked yet since he’d arrived from Denmark. “We have dishes with paintings of animals on them. A hen, dog, owl, bull. The dog was the best, everyone wants the dog. The owl is the worst one. And, oh, since we’re in the same building, moving should not be very hard. Thank you, Adam, f-f-or believing me, and liking me,” he concluded, sniffling loudly.

"You're welcome, Elias. I feel like you're a part of me now. I am pleased you agree to move in with me, b-because that is what usually happens, as I mentioned."

“I’m not unpacked yet from moving in to begin with, but living with people is something I am used to, so it will be good, Adam.” Elias’ knot has softened and slipped out, but he clung to the younger man even still for comfort. 

Adam wriggled, turning around to face Elias and let him hold him despite the stickiness. He would need to move soon though, and wash again, get off the floor. He also needed to make his nest, it was bothering him that he hadn't yet. The Omega focused, instead, on the conversation and how handsome the Alpha was. "Owls are much smarter than dogs, as a rule, though there are certainly exceptions. I would think everyone would want to have that plate," he mused, holding the Dane's face. "But I do like dogs, especially ones that don't lick and are well behaved."

Elias stopped to stare into Adam’s eyes, transfixed by the myriad of colors he saw there. He realized upon closer inspection there were more than just blue, there were flecks of brown and green as well, even grey. They were utterly mesmerizing. Even now though, he could sense the young man wanted to clean up, already connecting to him on some other, almost spiritual level. 

"I hope that wasn't rude of me to say," Adam said, when Elias didn't say anything and was just looking at him. He wasn't sure why he was staring like that or what it meant. He replayed what he'd just said, over in his mind and thought maybe the Alpha didn't like owls and preferred dogs, which logically would make what he'd said upsetting. Still, he was able to feel something through the bond, and it didn't seem bad, but he thought it best to make sure before getting up so he leaned forward and kissed his mate. 

Elias was startled from his staring, realizing Adam was speaking to him and he hadn’t answered. “I...oh no...no it wasn’t rude. The owl is the ugliest one. But my brother Gabriel is part owl as it turns out, so it’s not so bad, though I’m much better looking than he is.” He sat up and smiled lopsidedly at Adam, and stood, helping him to his feet. “We should clean up and move to the bedroom for the next time.”

"Oh, okay," Adam said, weakly, wondering how many other of Elias' brothers had animal DNA. He was spent and his knees nearly buckled from under him but he grabbed onto the Alpha's arms to keep himself from falling. "You are very handsome. Can we take a bath instead of shower, Alpha?" The Omega was already becoming more submissive, pliant and in tune with his mate's needs. He even surprised himself in asking for permission. 

Elias nodded quickly in agreement. “A bath sounds good, if your tub is big enough, I think it is,” he said, holding Adam steadily in his arms. He loved holding Adam, how soft he felt and how sweet he smelled. When he was sure Adam was sure on his feet, he moved to walk to the bathroom and try to start drawing a bath. 

Adam had a garden tub, which was large enough for sure and he smiled, watching Elias draw the bath for him. For both of them. He felt the swirl of unfamiliar emotion in his chest and realized he really did love the Alpha. It seemed unprecedented but with the bond and instant attraction, it made sense. "Thank you, Elias," the boy sighed, and wrapped his arms around the older man from behind while the water ran, steam filling the room. "I will add the bubble bath." 

Having Adam there, holding him, his touch, his presence, it all filled Elias with a sense of love and calm and happiness like he’d never felt before. He really felt as though up until he’d met Adam, he’d almost been pretending to be happy. No, he  _ had _ been. Putting on a brave face for his brothers. He was the oldest one, and had to be the brave one, even when it was just Gabriel and himself. “I haven't had a bubble bath since I was a wee boy. I’d like that,” he smiled back at Adam, sharp teeth peeking from behind his mustache. 

The Omega shuddered, pleasurably when he saw those teeth, his body responding to his Alpha. He added the bubble bath and then smiled. "Okay." He too, was very happy. Naturally, he was still in a bit of a heat haze, and his logical mind wasn't fully back or as sharp as it might be otherwise, but he had decided Elias was a good man, and would be a good mate. Adam got into the tub, and sunk into the bubbles, holding out his arms for the Dane. He felt like he needed him and he felt safe. "Are you going to get in, Alpha?"

Elias dipped his fingers into the water to check the temperature and then stepped into the tub, “Now I’m in,” he observed, sitting at the opposite end and pulling up his knees. “Ahh, it’s hot, but it feels good.” His thick body hair matted against his skin in the water and  he reached forward to rub Adam’s calf.

"Mhm," Adam nodded, his eyes trailing down Elias' body. He scooped up some bubbles and moved closer to put them on his Alpha's chest, hand feeling out the muscles there. Biting his lower lip, he picked up the loofah. "I can bathe you. I-I know Omegas do that, so I can for you, if you want?" 

Elias nodded and grinned enthusiastically. “I’d like that, yes.” To prove his point, he spread his arms and legs out, opening himself up to the boy. Adam’s thick curls were wet and clung to his porcelain skin, and his cheeks grew pink from the heat of the water. He thought to himself that he’d never seen a more beautiful person in his life. That included girls. “You know you are the best-looking person I’ve ever dated, Adam,” he admitted. 

Adam leaned in to scent Elias, unable to help it and ran his tongue over the man-bull's gland. He purred his satisfaction. Trying to stay focused, however, he began bathing his Alpha, smiling at how receptive to him he was. At the compliment, the Omega blushed an even deeper shade of pink and ducked his head a little, timidly. "Really? Thank you. You are the most attractive I've dated too, though I've not dated many. Still I find you far more pleasing." 

“Adam, when can I start to move in? I want to sleep with you. I don’t think I could sleep without you now,” he said, hoping Adam would be agreeable to that. The boy rubbing over his own mating gland made him make a deep rumble in his chest. He wondered if Adam would ever bite him, too. He thought he might like it. 

"Today," Adam said quickly and enthusiastically as he made sure to get every delicious inch of his Alpha clean. He honestly wanted to bite him too, even though his teeth were blunt and not nearly as sharp as Elias', but to make a claim on him would be satisfying. He suddenly felt very possessive of his mate, the hormones of his heat fueling that. "Definitely today. At least get the things for need to last during heat and then afterwards the bigger items."  

Elias nodded, wet curls clinging to his sharp cheekbones. “Good, smuk,” he answered affectionately. 

"Okay, yes. Very good. Thank you," Adam grinned, and leaned in to kiss Elias on the mouth, both hands going into his wet grey curls. He slid onto his Alpha's lap, water splashing a bit and purred, blue eyes blown wide again as slick gathered. "I love you, Alpha." 

Elias looked deep into Adam’s eyes, his hands roaming over the boy’s body with surprising sensuality. “Jeg elsker dig, my Omega,” he whispered, pulling Adam closer to his wet body. He was hard again, not surprising given that he was in rut. He ground his cock into Adam’s body to show him. 

Adam closed his eyes both at the words he could only assume mean Elias loved him too and at the feel of his mate's cock rutting between his two cheeks. He flitted them open again, a breathy whimper escaping his lips and reached behind him as he raised up to position the Alpha's cock over his hole. The Omega slid down over it's length, moaning loudly, and arching his spine as he was filled full. "Oh, Alpha-" 

“I love you, Adam,” Elias said, gasping at the sensation of the boy’s velvety heat enveloping him. He shifted his hips up and Adam sank further down his length, and with a ragged moan, Elias pulled his mouth to his to explore him fully. 

Adam blushed at that, smiling blissfully over his mouth as he grabbed Elias' face and looked him right in the eyes, blue burning into honey. He started to ride his mate in earnest, water splashing over the tub, he'd have to mop later. Right now, all he could think of was this, of them, and how impossibly good it felt. "Elias, you feel so good, oh, oh, more, more!" 

Elias held Adam’s hips, staring love-struck and panting as the boy’s soft, round ass bounced up and down in his lap. Water was getting everywhere but he didn’t care either. He licked over Adam’s bite mark, on his neck, growling possessively as the boy’s body squeezed him so perfectly. “You’re perfect, like you’re...oh Adam, like you’re made for me…”

"My Alpha, mine, mine," Adam moaned, half purring as he did. He felt such a connection, it felt like pure electricity between them and he knew then that they were true mates, it was the only explanation. "We're meant for each other, and I normally don't believe in that stuff," he managed, and then leaned forward, pressing his face into the Dane's neck, breathing in his scent as he ground his ass down over and over. Without warning, the boy came, slick spilling out and bite down on his mates neck, hard, breaking skin and furthering their bond. 

As the Omega’s wetness gushed over him, Elias growled and babbled in Danish, feeling a jolt of electricity surge up his spine. The bite was wholly unexpected and he cried out in pain; even as he did, endorphins surged through his body and it quickly was replaced with pure ecstasy. He gripped Adam rough and exploded deep inside him, his seed filling the boy, and his knot swelling full and fast. “We are meant for each other, Adam, yes, yes, I know we are. I don’t believe those things either except with you, I know it’s true, isn’t it?” he blurted out all in a rush as he held the boy tight. Adam didn’t care about any of his imperfections, he loved him, and it made the older man’s heart swell to an almost painful ache of happiness. The fact that he’d just claimed him made him realize it completely.

Adam was still laving at the wound over Elias' neck as his mate rambled but he heard him, his body turning to jelly as he was knotted and filled with his Alpha's delicious hormones. It was perfect, and euphoric all at once. Finally, he lifted his head, licking the blood from his mouth which he didn't find off putting because it was his mate's and kissed him again. "Yes, it's true, I believe it to be true. I feel it. I feel you." 

“Now everyone will know I’m yours, too, Adam. Thank you,” he said, almost shyly, incredible considering their position right now. He licked into Adam’s mouth, finding the taste of himself to be something beautiful he never thought he’d love so much. 

"Yes, I want everyone to know," Adam whispered, between kisses. "I don't want you to go on any more dates, Elias, okay? You're only mine and I'm only yours." The Omega was more possessive and clingy, due to his heat. He leaned in to nuzzle his mate again. "I still need to bathe and you need to wash your hair. I’ll do it for you, Alpha."

Elias grinned. “I don’t think I want any dates with anyone else, either. Nor do I want you seeing anyone else. You’re only mine, right Adam?” He asked, reaching up for the shampoo with his longer arms and handing it to Adam. 

Adam smiled brightly. "I only want you, yes. You're my mate and I'm very faithful, I will not date anyone," he assured and started lathering up Elias' hair gently. "I like your hair, it's very curly, more so than mine and it's soft with appealing colors." 

Elias blushed. He’d always thought he was the best looking of his brothers, maybe even in the whole island of Ork, but to hear Adam say it was something special. “I think you are very handsome, Adam. I love your dark hair and your eyes, they are...they’re like the summer sky, clear and blue, and they make me feel warm inside,” he whispered. 

"Really? Thank you," Adam whispered back, happy and in a post-coital daze. He rinsed Elias' hair, and the Alpha was fully clean. "I like your eyes too, they are like honey, not literally but they are similar in color and you're very sweet, like honey is." He leaned in to nuzzle his mate, and sighed, growing sleepy. "Will you bathe me too?"

Elias had been lost in affection and love and completely forgot what they were supposed to be doing. “I will, yes,” he answered, soaping up his hands and running them all over Adam’s smooth body. He had a light smattering of hair around his nipples and by his belly button, trailing down, and Elias never thought he’d find body hair appealing, but on the Omega it was very sexy. “Like this?” he asked, massaging him all over and lathering him up well. 

"Yes," Adam smiled, looking back at Elias, entranced by the way the Alpha looked and concentrated as he bathed his body.  As they sat locked together, the Omega let out a little coo while he was washed, goose-flesh spreading over his skin following each pass of the Alpha's hands. "I like that very much. Your hands feels nice. They're strong and a little rough but it is perfect."

Elias felt his chest swell with pride and love at Adam’s praise. “Your skin is so soft, Adam, but your body is hard, I...I never thought I’d be so attracted to a man, but you...you are...you make me...want you. You’re the one who’s perfect Adam. Maybe we both are. Perfect for each other?” he said, lips quirking into a sideways smile. 

"Thank you, Elias," Adam blushed, purring again at the reassurance from his Alpha. He leaned in and scented his mate again, wanting more and more, feeling like he could never get enough of his handsome mate. "I think we are both perfect for each other, yes. Do you ever want to have pups?" 

The Dane was struck suddenly. “Oh...I...I would maybe but…” he began to get a little upset, his breath quickening and he looked worriedly at Adam. “I…” he stuttered haltingly. “I….don’t think I can. I don’t know. Because of my father, what he did to us, I’d have to be checked. It’s never been a possibility before I think. M-m-m-y brothers are sterile...”

Adam knew what it was like to get upset and more than that, he could feel it through the bond link, as well as the need to soothe his Alpha. The Omega pressed his face into Elias' neck and kissed up to his lips. "I-It's okay, I don't know if I want a pup, I love you even if we can't have one," he said sweetly, caressing his cheeks. "Don't be upset, we can go to the doctor later. I'm sorry I upset you." 

Elias sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “I can go, yes and get checked out. I-I hope you will still want to be with me even if we can’t have pups,” he said, his brown eyes sad and reddened. 

"Elias, I-I-love you, you're my Alpha," Adam reasoned, and then wiped a tear that the Dane had missed. "We belong to each other and that wouldn't change just because you may be sterile. I'm not sure I would even be a good parent to a pup with my....with how I am." The boy leaned in to kiss his mate's lips, frowning at how sad the older man was. "Please don't be sad." 

He was relieved by Adam’s words, but didn’t like him criticizing himself. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Adam. I think you’re perfect just the way you are.” He said. “I’m getting cold, and you have goosebumps. We should dry off now.” He leaned forward to kiss Adam and get a towel.  

"Okay," Adam said and then stood up, water dripping down his body as he got a towel also and began to dry off. He watched the Alpha as he did the same, taking in his handsome form. "Thank you for saying that. There's nothing wrong with you either. I want to know everything about you, Elias."                            

Elias stared at Adam’s body; he was very pleasing to look at, almost like one of those sculptures in his brother’s history books. Cut from marble - breathtaking. Elias impulsively reached out to cup his hand over one of Adam’s pectoral muscles, kneading it firmly. He looked at Adam and his hand drifted down his torso and over his abdominals, around his side to his flank. Finally his withdrew and blushed looking down. “I-I’m sorry, I just love touching you and looking at you,” he murmured shyly. 

Adam felt himself blushing again as his Alpha touched and stared at him so openly. When Elias removed his hand, the Omega reached his out, placing it over the Dane's heart after he'd gotten dry. He mused that the Dane was unlike any Alpha he’d ever met or heard about and knew that he was lucky to have a boyfriend like him. "You can touch me whenever you want, I'm your mate. Also, I love to see you too, as well as touch you. You have a really appealing body."

Elias grinned. “Our bodies are very different, but I’m glad and you can touch me anytime you like. Anywhere, too. Are you tired? Maybe we should go to bed, get rest so I can move tomorrow,” he said, everything jumbled together as he was wont to do when he was a bit too excited. 

"Yes, it is almost my bedtime," Adam agreed, licking his lips as he watched Elias. He liked the energy his Alpha had and didn't find it to be off putting at all like he might have if it were anyone else. "It will be hard to move tomorrow during our heat, but we can do it...um...in between sex." 

The Omega smiled and kissed Elias again, taking his hand to lead him into the bedroom, thankful there were clean sheets on it now so they could get right under the covers. Inside the room, he took off the towel and hung it up, climbing naked into bed since he figured he might awaken wet with slick again at some point later anyways. He covered up and left an opening for his mate.

Elias disrobed when he saw Adam do so, wanting to be ready to help his new mate if he should need him in the night - he was after all still in heat. He folded his clothes neatly and set them on top of the dresser, not self conscious of his body now since Adam seemed to really appreciate him and the differences between them. He crawled into bed with Adam and kissed him before they fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

About six hours into sleep, Adam woke up sweating, slick running down his legs and sticky between his cheeks. He turned to see Elias still asleep and began grinding on him, whimpering a breathy mewl. "Alpha..." he whined, his hole aching. "Alpha I _need_ you...please."

Elias stirred, awaken by the sweet voice of his Omega begging him, and the scent of Adam jolted him awake. He was achingly hard way too fast, nearly dizzy from it, his cock swelling fat within moments of waking. Rolling towards Adam, he began rubbing his backside. “Need me?” He asked with a moan, and turned Adam around so he could curl behind him.

"Yes," Adam purred, the sound ending on a whine as he pressed his bare ass against the Alpha's cock. His hole had already begun expanding in preparation, and the Omega was almost dizzy from the ache he felt. Adam needed Elias' cock, his knot and the hormone-laced seed, it would be the only thing to quell it. "Please, Alpha, please help me."

Elias wrapped his large hands around Adam’s hips; his enormous Alpha cock was leaking profusely from the tip, and that, combined with Adam’s slick, had him sinking inside with a moan, pulling the boy close to his body as he grunted with pleasure. He rocked into Adam’s plush backside in and out slowly. “My Adam, min elskede, oh Adam…”

"Elias, oh, Alpha I love you," Adam moaned, hooking his arm behind himself and around his mate's curly head. He angled his face and captured the Alpha's mouth, kissing him sensually. He could feel the immensity of their bond, of their love, like stars shooting across the sky streaking it with light.

“MMmmmf elllfff yee mooo,” Elias mumbled against Adam’s lips, too enamored with kissing him back to pull away and say it properly anymore. Besides, Adam’s tight wet heat felt so, so good, he could barely stand it. He started rocking his hips a little harder, his thick, turgid flesh sinking in all the way and then back out again, over and over.

Panting, Adam gripped Elias' arm, so lost in the moment he couldn't even think to ask what his Alpha had attempted to say but he felt it through the bond. He moved away then, tugging his mate over, on top of him and in between his legs as the Omega kissed him hard. "I want to see your face when you knot me, Alpha," he managed and plunged his tongue back in again, lifting his legs so he could feel the man-bull's enormous cock inside once more.

Elias felt a lump in his throat form at the request. He couldn’t believe how much Adam loved him, and it was overwhelming. He actually wanted to see his face, and while he prided himself on his sexual abilities and thought he was handsome, he was rather used to rejection. Receiving the opposite of that was so beautiful to him, and made him love Adam even more. “I love looking at you when we do this too,” he huffed out, rolling himself in and out of Adam deeply and completely.

Adam felt the same, people usually steered clear of him, thought he was a freak because of being on the spectrum. Of course not many even knew he was, they just assumed he was weird or slow. Either way he was accustomed to rejection and ridicule. Elias wasn't like that, he seemed to love him for who he was. The Omega shifted his thoughts and moaned, wrapping his legs around his strong Alpha's hips as he was taken just how he needed. "Good, I'm happy you feel that way," he panted, clutching a sweat slickened biceps. "Harder, please-"

Elias knew he was only moments from coming when his knot began to grow, making it more difficult to slam in and out of his beautiful Omega. Adam seemed to almost clamp down around him as he swelled, and the tightness made him come just like that, copious amounts of seed flooding Adam’s body. He briefly wondered if he _could_ get Adam pregnant, and as he held tight, he stroked his little pink cock. “Oh skat, you feel so good, my Adam,” he exhaled.

"Alpha," Adam mewled, breathy and drawn out as his fingers curled into the nest of his mate's curls, trailing down his face. All it took was the knot and he came too, slick spilling over the Dane's cock and come spurting from the tip of his little Omegan dick. It felt wonderful being knotted and filled and oh he was deliciously full of seed. The hormones from it calmed him and left him feeling euphoric, and almost high. "You feel good too, Elias. Mm, I like being knotted by you. I didn't think I would like it before I met you, but I do."

“I wish I’d have been a virgin too, but that’s almost impossible considering I’m older than you, and an Alpha, and well, as good-looking as I am, you can see how very impossible it would be to conceive, but I do wish I could take it back and have been a virgin. You are the most wonderful, best person, I’ve ever had sex with, I can tell you that,” Elias blurted out. He had a tendency to be very blunt and not very eloquent. What he lacked in tact he made up for in passion. “And you’re the first and only man I ever had sex with, Adam. So in that respect I was a virgin too,” he added hopefully, hoping it would count a little bit.

"I've never kissed or touched a man either," Adam said, not at all upset by Elias' blunt nature. In fact it made things much easier--no guessing games. "I have masturbated to homosexual pornography. I always found it very stimulating. But now I know it isn't as good as copulating with you. I am happy I am the first man. I don't think I want to think of you with another man, sexually speaking." The Omega kissed his mate, almost as if he was checking to see if it was real, but he knew it was, logically. “I have no basis for comparison but you are wonderful also. I meant it when I said I love you.”

Elias’ eyes widened with curiosity. “Pornography, with just men? I watch a lot of dirty movies too. I’d have to sneak them sometimes because Gabriel disapproved, but I got videos. I’ve never seen one with two men before. Maybe we can watch them together someday,” he suggested, simply curious more than anything else. He kissed Adam back just as enthusiastically. “I would never be with another man though. I don't generally like men, that I know of, not until you. But you’re so beautiful. Masculine but also beautiful.”

"Thank you, Alpha. Harlan says it's because I am Omegan, but I told him it was just genetics," Adam explained, furrowing his brows speculatively. He went back through the things discussed, back tracking to make sure he responded to all of it as sometimes it was hard for him to focus on more than one topic at a time. "I've never watched that genre of movie with anyone else, but I wouldn't mind watching with you. It could be erotic. We could have sex afterwards, or even during, if you'd like?"

Elias licked his lips at the thought, nodding quickly. “Yes, I’d like that a lot. Both, we can do both.” His knot had yet to go down, but he wasn’t eager to separate from his Omega anytime soon. He found it was soothing and comforting to lay like this, locked in tight against his body.

He nuzzled against his skin, making a low purring sound.

"Okay," Adam smiled, and watched Elias lick his lips, making his body clamp down tightly around the Alpha's knot. At the purr, he let one of his own vibrate through his body and out his throat as his eyes closed. He was getting drowsy, warm and soothed by having his mate's weight atop him. After a moment, the little Omega was fast asleep, dreaming of space, and his Danish boyfriend.

***

The next morning, Elias woke excited about moving in with Adam. So excited in fact, that he got up before him, at five, and left a small note on the night stand for the peacefully snoozing Omega, explaining that he was just down the hall packing. Most of his things were still in boxes from his arrival from Ork, so it was quite easy to just repack what he’d taken out recently. He even still had the hand-truck from the moving van.

He waited until seven to start wheeling boxes into Adam’s apartment, thinking that was not too early and hour to start making noise. He started a second pot of coffee and was taking a break to make some breakfast, finally deciding on some cereal as it was all Adam had and he rather liked cereal on occasion.  

Adam woke up with a stretch at the smell of coffee, along with the clatter of the cereal bowls. He was thankful for it, as otherwise he might have panicked initially not seeing Elias next to him. Rolling over, he saw the note and read it with a smile. He had a good Alpha. The Omega got up and went into the bathroom to relieve himself, wash his hands and put on his boxers so he could go eat. "Good morning, Elias," the young man yawned, seeing two bowls of cereal ready on the table along with coffee. He also noticed the boxes. "Oh, you've been busy. I would have helped. Thank you for making breakfast and coffee."

Elias was taking great big gulps of coffee, and wiped his mustache with a napkin. “Of course. We need a good breakfast because of all the work we’ll be doing today. Most of my things were still in boxes, so I just brought them in. It’s quite lucky your place is bigger than mine. Should I put the boxes in the empty spare bedroom you have?” He asked, clearly hyper from the caffeine.

Adam thought about it; that was his father's room but his father was in Queens, so it was hardly efficient to keep the room empty. "Yes, I think that is a good temporary solution," he said, still heat-stricken, though not as intensely as yesterday. The Omega sipped the coffee and then started to eat his All-Bran, a bit of milk dribbling down his chin which he wiped. "We may have to take breaks when I need you."

“Yes. I’m in rut too, so we may need to take breaks as _I_ need _you_ too, you should know that, just for your information, my Adam,” Elias said matter of factly, eating to make sure it was a point that was not forgotten. At the moment he was fine, but no one could know when the affliction might strike him again, helplessly.

Adam nodded, looking at Elias. "That's a valid point, Alpha. Of course, whenever you need me, I am more than happy to comply." He resumed eating, and offered a little smile. He didn't take anything to be rude, it was just a fact, his mate was in a rut, so logically he would need him, just as he, himself, needed Elias.

Satisfied that Adam knew what he meant, the man-bull continued eating enthusiastically, periodically looking at Adam to make sure he was still alright.

When they finished up, Elias gathered their dishes to Adam’s kitchen sink. “You can come with me down the hall to my apartment to help me pack?” He asked, his head lifted slightly as he looked down at the handsome dark-haired boy.

"Okay," Adam agreed, blue eyes blinking as he contemplated placement arrangements of Elias' clothing. He knew the Alpha had said most of his things were still in boxes and that he'd already gotten a bit of them moved here, so it shouldn't take too long. The Omega leaned in to peck his mate and put the dishes from the sink into the dishwasher. "When we come back I have to do chores," he said, gesturing to the chore chart on the fridge with a smile. "But we'll get you moved in first."

The Dane grabbed the hand truck and rolled it to the door. “Okay, Adam. Let’s finish this up before either of us needs to have sex again.”

The two men worked in tandem, building up a sweat from the efforts of moving everything. Elias left his furniture behind, deciding to leave them there and sell them. He wouldn’t need a couch and bed and the like at Adam’s. He did keep his dresser and desk, however. Not being fully aware of Adam’s need for things to stay the same as possible, he began rolling the dresser into his bedroom and moving things to make room.

Adam walked in, covered in sweat, which had him feeling cranky. It was sticky, he smelled and was cramping a little bit from his heat. Walking back into the bedroom, he instantly clenched his jaw. "N-no, it doesn't go there, Elias," he said bluntly and a little loud. "In the spare bedroom, please. I-I-I can't have it in here, there's no space and it doesn't coordinate with the rest of the furniture."

Elias stopped and stared at him. “But this is where I keep my clothes, Adam. How am I supposed to get dressed in the morning if I have to put my clothes in the next room? Am I to _sleep_ in the next room also? Do you want me to sleep in the hall instead perhaps? If I am your mate, that’s just plain rude.” he huffed, offended at the thought.

"Rude? But I cleaned out drawers for you, Elias," Adam stated, as if his mate should have known. He frowned, furrowing his brows down into pointed angles. "Why would you want to sleep in the hallway?" The Omega was perplexed, he hadn't said anything in his mind that would indicate the Alpha needed to sleep in the other room or the hallway, that was preposterous. "I don't understand why you're upset, it's not optimal to have your dresser in here and you are being rude and illogical."

Elias moved the dresser into the next room and then leaned against the wall, sliding down to the floor like a sack of potatoes. He pulled up his knees to his chest and his lower lip trembled as tears started streaming down his cheeks, staring straight ahead. “Maybe you don’t want me to move in. Maybe I’m a bother and I should go.”

Adam walked into the room, peeking around the door. "E-Elias?" he said softly, crouching down next to his Alpha as his fingers fidgeted at his sides. "N-No, I want you to move in, I've said that already. I...I don't always know how to express myself or read other's emotions, as I've explained but I can see you're upset now. P-Please don't go. You're my mate. I'd like you to stay." The Omega tried to decide what he should do to comfort his boyfriend so he sat beside him and wrapped a shaky around his shoulders, resting his chin there. “You’re not a bother.”

“Really?” Elias asked, his red-rimmed eyes widening in surprise. People usually shunned him or walked away whenever he cried. Certainly no one bothered to make sure he was okay or offer words of comfort. “Okay, good. Thank you. I-I-I guess it’s ok to put the drawers in here,” he finally relented.

"We can keep this one for guests if you want. I did make space for your clothing in my dresser already and in the closet," Adam said, cooing out the words in a way that he'd never done before. It was his heat, and his body responding to his Alpha's distress. The Omega turned a bit and leaned in to scent his mate. "But yes, I do want you to stay. I l-love you, Alpha. You're, like a part o-of me. I need you to be with me, as long as we're both alive. That's how mated pairs are supposed to be."

The Danish man felt himself melt inside at the tone and texture of Adam’s voice, and all the anxiety and uncertainty seemed to fade away. “Y-y-you made room for m-my things?” he asked haltingly. He could hardly believe Adam would be so thoughtful, but he was learning quickly how loving the boy truly was.

"Yes," Adam smiled, blushing right to the tips of his elf-like ears as he all but clung to Elias. He began peppering little kisses over his Alpha's face and neck, purring. "I did, I told you before when you were mad that I did but maybe you didn't hear me. I wouldn't let you clothing be in a separate room. That would be inconvenient. This is your house too now."

Tears filled his eyes again, though they were tears of joy and thankfulness. No one had ever been this kind to him before. “I wonder if you’re an angel, Adam, because you’re nicer to me than anyone has ever been. Even my own family.”

"You're nice to me too, Elias. You don't treat me like I'm a freak," Adam said, sweetly, moving to sit on his Alpha's lap. "I'm not an angel but I think I know what you mean. I try to treat people nicely, sometimes I come off cold but I don't mean to. It's unfortunate your family doesn't treat you kindly."

Elias ran his hands through Adam’s silky, soft curls adoringly. “How could anyone treat you like a freak? I don’t understand. They are rude and stupid if they do that. My family did not really appreciate me, but they tried in their way, I guess. I still love my brothers, but they could be very rude and quite mean.”

"Some people lack social skills and others just enjoy being mean, I think," Adam mused, purring at the affection from his mate. It had all happened so fast and he anticipated that he was going to be angry with the unexpected bond but it felt right. His mind was clear enough in this moment to confirm he wasn't mad, he felt like Elias was his home, even if he knew that physically that wasn't plausible. It was strange but he understood it. The Omega leaned in and soft kissed the Dane, rubbing their noses together with a little mewling sigh.

The sweet little mewling noises from the boy made the Alpha growl possessively, and he kissed Adam’s nose, holding him closer. “Maybe they are. You’re right. But you’re not mean. You’re very kind and good, Adam,” Elias answered thoughtfully.

The growl elicited a bit of slick to form between Adam's cheeks, and he kissed his Alpha back, harder for it. "Thank you, so are you," he said, the word ending breathily as he started to grind his hips. "Do you need me right now? Because I need you again..."

Elias gutted in agreement and got up, reaching for Adam’s hand, and suddenly picked him up completely, carrying him bridal-style into the bedroom. Often a surge of Alpha hormones when triggered could instill muscular strength, and certainly a sturdy man-bull like Elias was no exception. “I need you too, skat. We should...again…” he muttered roughly, smiling as he laid Adam on his back on the mattress.

Smiling back, Adam wriggled out of his clothing, setting it neatly aside as he began to whimper with need. He lifted his legs, pulling them against his chest to expose his gaping, soaked hole--a proper presentation for his Alpha and mate. "Yes, Alpha, yes," he said softly with a flutter of lash as he waited to be given what his body craved. "I'm ready."

The Dane stripped out of his clothes quickly and climbed on the bed, mounting the boy within moments. Adam seemed to suck him inside almost immediately, his tight passage well lubricated and gripping every inch of his body as he thrust inside. “Adam...oh god Adam…”

Adam moaned, his legs resting on Elias' chest as he gripped the sheets that were gathered in his hands by his sides. Being filled was exactly what he'd needed and the Omega was high all over again. "Elias, Mm, yes, more please, harder-"

Elias was completely lost in his beautiful Omega, entranced by his sounds, the sweet grip of his body along his length as he worked himself in and out. Even the contrast of their skin, his darker tanned, hair-smattered olive next to Adam’s smooth, creamy peach, aroused him beyond words. He rutted with wild abandon, deepening his thrusts inside the boy.

The Omega pressed his head back into the pillow, eyes rolling back in his head as long wispy lashes kissed his flushed cheeks. He let out a long breathy mewl as his body was overtaken by his Alpha's power and his cock. "Oh, Oh, yes!" Adam cried out, nearing his release but he was proving to be starved for Elias, wanting more and more--such was the effect of his heat but he knew that even without it, he'd still desire and need his mate. "I'm...I'm..."

The Dane grunted as he pumped in and out of Adam with an almost possessed intensity, his biology taking over and overwhelming his senses. “I’m coming too,” he groaned just as he released his load inside him. Copious amounts of ejaculate coated the walls of his Omega. He’d wanted to hold back and wait for Adam but he couldn’t. As his knot grew, he stroked Adam faster to bring him off. “Come for me, Allerkæreste.”

Adam's body shook, sweat catching in the light and making the Omega look ethereal as his cock spurted. Hot ropes of come painted his chest as his hole clamped on the Alpha's knot, slick covering Elias' shaft. "Oh, Alpha-!" he moaned, over and over, kissing the Dane heatedly. "So good..."  

Adam’s come splashed over them and his slick squelched out over Elias’ thick knot, and he rocked into his beautiful little Omega, right through his climax. Kissing hard, sucking kisses along the scar that marked his neck, he panted roughly. “My mate, my only true mate, my heart,” Elias whispered, muttering in English and Danish.

The little Omega purred at that, his sweaty skin smelling sweet as he ran his fingers through his Alpha's wayward curls. "Yes, Alpha, all yours," he smiled, nuzzling into his mate as his limbs wrapped around him lovingly. The seed trapped inside his passage felt wonderful, his hole squeezing tightly over the knot buried there. "I... I had expected to be upset that we bonded so soon, but I'm not. I'm happy we're together."   

“You are a perfect mate, Adam, my perfect mate. I...Adam, do you like uhm, potato salad? I want to make you mine. It’s called Dansk Kold Kartoffelsalat.” Elias didn’t mean to change the subject abruptly, but he was hungry and had started to think of food quite suddenly. It would be a few more minutes while his knot was still inflated, and he kissed the boy’s shoulder as his thoughts turned to potatoes.

Adam giggled, nodding at Elias. "I like it, if the texture is right. My dad made some once and I didn't mind the taste. I would try it for you, Alpha," he purred, and nuzzled his mate. The Omega wasn't sure how the previous topic of mating and this one correlated but he supposed it made sense, since after such things people were often ready to eat. "I am hungry, but I don't have any potatoes here. We could grocery shop once you're finished moving in?"

“Yes. We can have macaroni and cheese when we are done here and then we can get groceries. It’s best to shop after you’ve eaten. If I shop when I’m hungry, I buy too much,” Elias said sagely. He ran his hands silly over Adam’s body as they spoke, finding the feel and scent of his Omega was nearly hypnotically soothing.

"Yes, that is a very valid and astute point," Adam nodded with a big smile as his Alpha touched him. He purred again, his lashes fluttering; the boy was totally under Elias' spell and delightfully sated--for now. "I think that is a good place, Elias, yes."

“What’s a good place, skat?” Elias asked, continuing to rub up his arms. As his knot gradually began to go down, he moved his weight to the side so as not to crush Adam.

"There is a store around the corner from here," Adam explained, stating the name next. He liked Elias’ weight. It was better than his weighted blankets really--soothing. "I think it's the best, it's clean and the people don't usually bother me there."

“Okay, we’ll go there after we eat,” he agreed, and slipped out of Adam wetly finally rolling on his side. “We should clean up.”

"Okay and yes, we should," Adam nodded and then got up after leaning over to kiss Elias once more. He padded into the bathroom, and began to clean up. A few minutes later, he came out, dressed in jeans and a NASA shirt, walking to the kitchen to start their macaroni and cheese. "Do you want an orange soda?" he asked.

Elias nodded quickly. “We never had soda back home, really just tea, milk, coffee. Beer, too. Sometimes hard liquor if Gabriel got it.” His eyes moved over Adam’s slender, lean form, noticing that he could see his nipples prominently as well as the line of muscles in his abdomen. “You look sexy in that tee shirt, Adam,” he observed bluntly, grinning.

"Thank you," Adam blushed, and pulled a can of soda for each of them from the fridge as their dinner dinged in the microwave. "You look handsome too." He set everything onto the table and then turned around to nuzzle his mate, pecking his lips. "I don't drink beer."

“No? Have you ever tried it?” Elias asked, fascinated. “Do you drink any alcohol?” He nuzzled Adam in return, preening a bit under the attention.  

"I've tried champagne once," Adam answered, sitting down at the table once he'd got the macaroni and cheese placed there. He smiled up at Elias, waiting for him to sit as he put on the show, keeping the volume down--he knew it by heart anyways. "I've never tried beer though. Do you drink a lot?"

Elis shook his head. “No more than anyone else does in Denmark, no. Not to excess very often though I’ve been drunk before of course.” He stopped talking as the show started playing, looking over at Adam. There was something rather soothing about the routine, though he’d only done this a few times, he was already growing to enjoy it. He liked something he could count on, like his brothers stories before bed, or watching Inside The Actor’s Studio during dinner.

Adam nodded, though he'd have to research later to see how much people consumed alcohol in Denmark, since he had no idea. "Okay," he answered and then started eating, turning the volume up so Elias could hear it. This was very nice.

A few minutes later and they'd eaten. Adam turned off the show and collected their plates, putting them into the dishwasher after rinsing. "Is there anything else we need to move in from your old place before we grocery shop?"

“No, we have everything. I cleaned it all out and let the landlord know I was leaving.” Elias puffed his chest out a little. He was so happy to be living with Adam now, and even though they’d only been together a couple of days, the bond forged between them from biology had accelerated the feelings of love he had for the handsome little Omega. “Oh, just a minute. One thing. I’ll be right back,” Elias said quickly, all in a jumble. He returned a moment later with a funny look on his face but trying to look nonchalant. “We can go shopping now,” he said, pulling on his tan windbreaker.

"Okay, good," Adam grinned, not noticing at all as he put on his tan knit sweater over the NASA shirt he wore. He was happy that Elias was all moved in and had spoken with the landlord. He knew there was a thirty day clause in the lease that allowed his mate to back out. So that was optimal. The Omega stood on his tiptoes and kissed his mate's lips and then held out his hand, waiting to be lead out by his big strong Alpha, especially since he was still in heat a bit.

Elias took Adam's hand and squeezed gently, guiding him out to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

 

At the grocery store, Elias looked overwhelmed at the variety of items upon first walking in. The first thing they encountered was the produce department, piles upon piles of bright and vivid fruits and vegetables. So he sighed with great relief when he saw Adam had a list with him.

Adam took Elias' hand and looked over at him. "It's okay, I get overwhelmed too, it's why I have a list, and it is written in the order of the items we'll come across first. I make a circle and end up back where we started," he said with a little smile as they walked. "If there is anything you see that you want though, that's not on the list, let me know, please, so I can add it for next time too."

Elias walked over to a stack of shiny, dark purple vegetables. “Eggplant. We call them Aubergines in Denmark, but I can make a very good stuffed Eggplant parmesan. That has cheese. My brothers taught me to make it.” He picked one up, admiring it as though it were a prize.

Adam pursed his lips in contemplation. "I'm not sure I'll like it, Alpha, but I'll try it. I do like cheese so it might be good," he smiled and then leaned into his mate before he suddenly he felt slick sticking between his cheeks. "I-I need to go to the bathroom"

“Okay, Adam. I’ll come with you.” Elias left their cart parked outside the men’s room and followed him inside.

"Okay," Adam nodded and once inside, he went into a stall to clean up a bit, doing his business as well. When he came out, he washed his hands and dried them. Elias was still in his stall. "I'll wait outside the bathroom door for you," he called out as he left.

When the Omega walked out of the bathroom, there was an Alpha about to walk in, but he stopped, flaring his nostrils as he took in the boy's scent. Adam was mated, so his scent wasn't overly sweet to any other Alphas, but he was in heat nonetheless.

"Omega," the man growled, puffing up his chest as he turned around to walk towards Adam.

Adam ignored him, but started to tremble, backing up with a whimper. He bumped into the back storage room door, going inside the employees-only section without meaning to, and quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. No one was. He opened his mouth to scream out for Elias, but the Alpha clamped his hand over the boy’s mouth.

"Shh, hush now, little one, this won't take long," the dark haired man crooned, using his other hand to snake around Adam's waist and pull him close against his body as he pressed him against a wall.

The Omega slapped at his chest, but he was no match. Tears started to form in his eyes as he looked around hoping his mate would know where to find him.  

Elias came out, zipping up his fly, and looked around for Adam. He said he’d be right there waiting for him, so it seemed strange to not find him. Elias sniffed the air and immediately detected the scent of another Alpha...and then the scent of Adam. He saw the “Employees only” sign on the door at the end of the hall, and his senses told him to check it. His face set in a look of enraged determination, he burst in, and after only walking a few steps, saw and  _ smelled _ the other Alpha with his beloved Adam backed against the wall.

The Dane walked up behind him quickly, and without any advanced warning, grabbed the man by the back of his shirt with a growl. “You’re done here,” he said simply. Elias was a big man, but the surge of strength from the situation made him haul the rival Alpha back and slam him into the wall himself. “ _ My _ Omega,” he roared angrily, his face red.

The other Alpha came back after he caught his breath and pushed Elias hard, knocking him to his knees though a pallet of boxes as Adam let out a whine that bordered on an Omegan cry. He stalked over to the boy and gripped him by the neck and reared his hand back in preparation to knock him unconscious so he could take him out the back delivery door to take him home. "You're going to be mine for the night, maybe longer. I'll keep you in a cage and use you when I need to."

"Elias, my Alpha, help!" Adam squealed, wriggling to get away as he cried, emitting the gut wrenching sound of distress that no Alpha wanted to hear.

At the cry, Elias leaped up and pulled a rolling pin from the back of his loose breeches, reaching back and clocking the rival Alpha on the back of the head hard. The crack against his skull made a loud sound, and as the man fell back, Elias continued beating on him, blow after blow. Between Adam’s howls and the mention of a cage, something had unlocked within him. “You are the one going in the cage! You have been beyond rude! How dare you?!” Elias roared in anger.

Adam righted himself, sobbing and stood near. "Alpha, Alpha, w-we-we need to leave, they might arrest you, please," he managed to choke out, but he was glad the other Alpha couldn't hurt him anymore. He wasn't sure he could get his mate to stop as he saw something he'd not yet seen in him thus far. "We'll go to another store."

Elias was beside himself and shook with anger, but stood up straight finally when he heard Adam’s voice. It barely registered with him, he was so enraged, and he spat at the man on the ground. “You will never lay a finger on  _ my Adam _ ,” he said, shaking a finger at him and retrieving his rolling pin. He stuck it in the rear of his trousers and stumbled backwards away from the man who was just moaning in pain. “We’ll go now,” he said, reaching for the Omega’s hand and walking to the door.

"Yes, Alpha," Adam said, submissively, still very shaken by the whole ordeal. When they were outside the employee door, the Omega's heat of all things started to kick in again, making him weak as he still had at least one more day of it, maybe two. "Thank you for saving me, but I can't....can you carry me?"

“I’ll get you home,” he said. Without delay, the Dane picked his beautiful little Omega up, carrying him outside. He ignored the stares of the patrons, swiftly taking him out to the parking lot and getting him secured into the car. He hurried to the other side to start driving straight away, casting worried looks at Adam as he did, but knowing he just needed to get the boy back so he could take care of him.

Adam was sweating again, totally exhausted and he had the stench of that other Alpha all over him which made him feel queasy. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "We didn't get to buy groceries," he pouted, his words coming out in almost whiny tones. "But I can't help it, I smell like him and I don't like it. I need you..."

Elias glanced over at Adam; he did indeed smell like that other man, and it was a horrible smell. “We’ll get you a shower and I’ll make you food and we’ll...I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry, you’re mine and I’ll take good care of you.”

"Thank you," Adam said, lolling his head over at his mate. He mused that Elias was truly a really good Alpha and he was fortunate to have him in his life--very much so. "I am glad you're my mate, Elias. I have never been treated so well before. Are you okay? You didn't get injured did you? I think you're okay b-because you're so strong."

Elias wasn’t really even sure if he’d been hurt, he was still so full of adrenaline from the fight. “I’m fine, pretty sure. I just can’t believe that Alpha did that. I think it’s best if you say home until your heat is over. I’ll get our food,” he said, glancing with a furrowed brow at Adam.

"Yes, Alpha, I think that's a good point." Adam said with a nod, wrinkling his nose as the nasty other man's scent hit him. He looked over Elias, visually scanning for an injuries. "I think it was very rude of him, you were so brave. Hopefully he didn't die after we left because that could be bad, but he was breathing still."

“Oh no, I barely hit him. Just enough to knock him out. My brothers used to hit each other and me all the time. Stuffed birds and rolling pins, pots and pans. I’m fine,” Elias said with a shark-toothed grin from beneath his mustache.

Adam grinned back at that, dipping his head submissively as he felt himself heat up again, slick trickling between his cheeks though not as much as yesterday. "I'm glad you're okay and that he is too, only because it means you won't be arrested," he said, and then placed his hand on Elias' thigh. "Why did your brothers hit you? That doesn't sound very nice."

“They were pretty uncivilized before Gabriel and I came to join them, but Gabriel helped show them it wasn’t the right way to be. Still every once in awhile the old habits came back. We didn’t all really know how to handle things very well. Disagreements and the like. Gabriel used the Bible to show us the right way to behave, but it’s a fictional book so I didn’t understand the merit of it at first. In the end though, I’d say it worked. This was different though. I had to do something.” Elias turned down the street where they lived and drove up to the building to park.

"Oh, okay," Adam said, taking everything in and processing--as best as he could given the heat and scent distraction. "I'm glad you did, Elias, thank you." The Omega rubbed his Alpha's thigh, wriggling a bit as he undid he seatbelt and waited. "I want to meet your family one day, if that's okay."

“We can take a trip to Denmark? I’d love to have you meet them...well, they’d be very impressed by you,” he said excitedly. He pulled up to the curb and parked, running to the other side of the car to get the door for Adam. “When your heat is over, and my rut, we should go.” He reached his hand out to help Adam, knowing he was likely sticky and uncomfortable by now.

Adam took Elias' hand and nodded. "Yes, I think that would be nice," he said, though he was uncertain how he would work the trip into his routine. Still, he wanted to do it, to meet his mate's family. The boy leaned on his mate, weak and shaky, sweating with the need for a shower and his Alpha's knot. He was also very hungry and they still needed groceries--he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. "W-we can, I h-have vacation days at work that have accrued."  

Elias could see something was wrong with the young Omega, thought he didn’t know what. “Is everything okay, Adam?” he asked, trying to rub his back reassuringly.

Taking a deep breath, Adam looked at Elias. "I...it's just a lot all at once. Sometimes I get overloaded," he said.

Upstairs, Adam opened the door to the apartment, making himself walk no matter how he felt. He walked in, hurrying to the bathroom. Before he went inside and closed the door, he looked over at Elias. "I need to shower and also, I'm hungry again. I never made a nest for my heat which I always do and we have a trip to plan and...." He was starting to tense as he finally shut it and leaned against the wall, because they still needed groceries too; he was late for lunch time and everything seemed wrong.

The Dane began to worry as he saw Adam get increasingly agitated. He didn’t know how to respond, so he simply stood outside the bathroom waiting awkwardly. “Adam?” he called through the door. “Adam, we don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want,” he said.

Adam opened the door then, looking at his Alpha. “N-No, we have to. I want to go on the trip, b-but I’m smelly, and hungry, we still need groceries. I’m late with lunch, I’ve normally eaten lunch by now. I’m off schedule,” he said, starting to cry as he pressed his palms to his eyes in panic.

Elias began to panic as well, shifting his eyes and wringing his hands anxiously. “I don’t know what to do,” he replied. He clenched his jaw and huffed in agitation. “I can make you food if you want to shower?” he blurted out a little louder. When he got upset he had a tendency to talk much louder, too loud, and his brother used to scold him for it.

The loudness only startled Adam, and he started slapping his temples, feeling bad for upsetting his Alpha. "I'm just dumb! Dumb, dumb Adam! You'll leave me because I'm a freak!" he said, his tone rising as well, though he wasn't yelling at Elias. "I can't do anything right, I hate myself! I hate myself!"

The Alpha frowned and shook his head, stepping forward and forcing Adam into his arms. It was rougher than he should have been, more than likely, but Elias was at a loss and just wanted Adam to  _ stop.  _ And so, he squeezed the shaking young man, holding him tight against his chest and beginning to speak in Danish, Sometimes when he was upset or forgot himself, he’d just speak in his native tongue. “Min skat, du skal ikke være ked af det, du er ikke dum, jeg vil gerne hjælpe dig. Jeg Elsker Dig.”

 

Adam didn’t know what Elias was saying, but he thought he recognized the last part and the rough hold was actually working well to calm him. He cried quietly into his Alpha’s chest, beginning to get tired and he still smelled, but for now, he was flooded with the Dane’s scent and that helped a lot also. After a few minutes, he looked up and kissed his mate. “I-I’m sorry. I got overloaded, but I’m okay now. I’ll shower, then we can eat and go get the groceries if that’s okay.” 

Elias continued holding Adam, finding his scent soothed him as well. “I will make you some mac and cheese while you shower and we can eat again, my Omega. You will stay here, and I will get groceries. It’s not safe for you to be out like this. I won’t be long, I promise.”

"Okay," Adam promised and kissed Elias under his jaw. He had such a good mate, he knew he was fortunate to be bonded to him. "Thank you, Alpha. I...I don't like when I get overwhelmed but I can't help it. It's part of my syndrome."

Elias furrowed his brow and guided him into the bathroom to get him started on the shower. “Everyone gets overwhelmed, Adam. People used to call me a freak. I don’t like that word and I don’t think you’re one, and I don’t think I am either.”

"You're not, you're my Alpha and I love you," Adam said, taking off his clothing which he laid in the hamper. "Are you okay?" he asked, hoping his mate was better as he stepped into the shower and peeked around the corner. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Elias  _ was _ rattled, but he was the Alpha and wouldn’t admit it to anyone. “I’m fine, skat. I will go make food. Take your time,” he replied, closing the bathroom door and going to the kitchen.

Adam wasn't entirely certain, he thought he felt something through the bond but he nodded and started bathing.

A few minutes later and smelling clean, his heat waning more and more, the Omega dried off. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his hips, padding into the bedroom to pull on his comfortable space pajamas. With his arms hooked around his own body, he walked into the dining room, smelling the food.

"It smells good," Adam said softly, coming up behind Elias to nuzzle him. "Thank you, Alpha."

Elias turned towards Adam, having calmed down while he’d been cooking. He rubbed his nose in Adam’s soft wet curls and inhaled deeply, soothed further by the physical contact. “You’re welcome,” he answered. He turned back towards the stove and began filling two bowls with macaroni. Adam had the microwave kind, but Elias never had a microwave back home and wasn’t completely convinced of the machine’s safety or reliability. He’d found the times he’d used it, food wasn’t heated evenly. He’d taken a box of mac and cheese from his box of things from home to make for Adam since he needed to go get more food anyway.

Adam purred and then went to put drinks on the table, along with napkins and silverware, setting up his laptop next. He sat down and waited, happy that he could tell his mate was okay now. The young Omega had never gotten that overwhelmed by such a small thing before, though he did have tantrums like that. It reasoned it was likely due to the hormone shift of his heat starting to end. Once Elias was sitting down, Adam picked up his spoon and started the show, taking a bite. “This is different than the macaroni and cheese I usually eat, but I like it.”

Elias smiled proudly and ate some himself. “I’m glad you like it. We can watch the show but I wanted to ask, are you feeling better now? You look better,” he commented.

"I like it very much," Adam reiterated and then nodded, turning down the volume of the show.  The Omega canted his head towards Elias. "I do, yes. Thank you. Are you feeling better? You seem like you do,too."

“I’m feeling well, yes,” he replied, smiling with a big, goofy grin at his beloved. Elias took another bite of pasta and scooted a little closer, nodding at Adam to turn the laptop back up.

"Good." Adam leaned over to kiss Elias' cheek, batting his lashes in a way only an Omega could do for his Alpha. He smiled back and turned up the volume, resuming eating. "Thank you."

Elias looked away from the laptop at Adam and a smitten expression crossed his face as Adam blinked sweetly at him. He was really so in love with the boy, and it was only getting stronger with every passing moment they spent together. “You’re welcome…” he replied, continuing to eat as they did so in harmonious, happy silence, watching the show.

Adam stole glances at Elias as they did and once they were done, he cleaned up and put the laptop away for now. He walked over and sat on the Alpha's lap, realizing his heat was almost gone completely but one more time wouldn't hurt. "Alpha...before you go to the store, I would like to have sex."

Elias shed his clothes in seconds; he’d grown accustomed to getting naked quickly by now to be ready at a moment’s notice for his adorable Omega. He stroked his thick cock a few times as it hung pendulously from his tall, lean body, covered in body air as he was, and awkwardly picked up his clothes to proceed to the bedroom. “I’m ready, Adam,” he announced proudly, visibly ready, just as he said.

Adam followed him into the room, slick and also eager, closing the door behind them.

***

Six weeks passed and they fell into a blissful, mated routine. They were both totally besotted, enamored with one another and Adam felt a happiness he’d not experienced in a long time. It wasn’t that he’d been sad before, but merely missing out on what life could truly be. He was no longer alone. Neither of them were.

After breakfast, however, Adam suddenly held his stomach and started to whine. “Alpha...I don’t feel very well, I…” he stopped talking then and ran into the bathroom, throwing up everything he’d just eaten with a coughing groan.

Elias frowned in alarm. “Adam, what’s wrong?” he asked, rushing to the bathroom after him. The boy was doubled over and pale looking. He did a mental inventory of what they’d eaten. “We ate the same thing and I feel fine,” he remarked, placing a hand on Adam’s back.

Adam wiped his mouth on some toilet paper, his face red and eyes watery as he slumped back on the floor against the wall. He hated throwing up; it was gross. "I don't know what's wrong," he groaned, pitifully. "I eat the same thing everyday as you know, so it's implausible that it was the food, especially since you're okay."  

The Dane took a glass on the kitchen counter and filled it with some water from the tap. “Can you drink a little? I can make you ginger tea. I have some. My brothers took it for upset stomach. It always works. I wonder if it’s a flu. Are you hot or cold?” he asked in a hurry.

"That would be good," Adam said weakly, taking the glass and starting to drink. "I don't seem to be exhibiting the signs of influenza, but it might be something else. I may be pregnant." He wasn't certain, especially since Elias had said he was likely sterile but there wasn't much explanation outside of that. "I think if it happens again I should get a test. Thank you, Elias."

“P-p-p-pregnant?” Elias sputtered in surprise. “You really think...it could be…” a smile began to spread over his crooked features before he hastily remembered his Omega wasn't feeling well. “Adam, let me help you to the couch and I’ll bring you a wastebasket if you feel sick again. I will go buy a test kit and come back. I can get it now. Do you think?”

Adam smiled at that and nodded. "Yes, Alpha, thank you. I think that would be wise on all accounts," he said, holding his arms up for his mate to help him. He wore a rosy blush on his skin from the attention and the reaction from Elias, which made his heart race a little faster. The Omega was so caught up in it, he hadn't had time to process yet how he'd feel if he was pregnant. On one hand, it was be good news, news every young Omega wanted to hear but on the other, would he be a good father?

“It would be,” Elias said, his own heart racing with excitement. He couldn’t conceal the giddiness, smiling and talking faster. He guided Adam to the couch and disappeared, returning a moment later with a trash bin. “I’m going to get you a test kit and some medicine. I should get a few groceries too since we didn’t go before.”

By the time Elias had returned, Adam had written out a list of things they would need. He held it out for his Alpha as he laid on the couch, nestled under a soft space themed blanket. "Thank you," he began, smiling, though he still felt quite queasy. "I made a list of what we need, so you will know what to get. It's done in a clockwise order, going around the perimeter of the store."

Elias took the list and nodded. “Gabriel told me, when I came to America, to shop on the perimeter of grocery stores only. They put all the more expensive, prepared fast food in the middle. If you  _ are _ pregnant, I need to make sure you eat a balanced, healthy diet, fresh foods. I know a little cooking from when I lived back home, so I can cook for you, skat. We can still have mac and cheese but we will need you to eat vegetables and meat, too.” Fortunately living with his brothers had taught him many things about making food from basic ingredients.

"That is acceptable," Adam agreed, burrowing himself under the covers, save for his face which peeked out. "I'd like that, thank you, Alpha. You're a very good mate. But I don't like bananas, the texture is all wrong, so please no bananas at all. They aren't on the list but if you want them for yourself that's okay." He held his arms out for a kiss from Elias before he was going to leave. Honestly, he didn’t want him to leave, he felt overly clingy which was rare for Adam.

The Dane took him in his arms and kissed him, the scent of his mate calming him and making him feel cherished in a way nothing and no one ever had. “No bananas, alright. I’m okay without them. I’ll get everything and be back as soon as I can, skat, okay?” He said, squeezing the boy.

Adam nodded, and once Elias let go, he got back under his blanket and purred happily. "Okay, thank you, Alpha," he said and once  his mate was gone, he fell asleep.

***

Elias returned a short time later with the groceries and test kit, but found Adam sound asleep and didn’t want to rouse him. He likely needed sleep, so the older man made himself comfortable and picked up a book he’d started reading recently. It was one Josef gave him before he left home,  _ On the Origin of the Species _ by Charles Darwin. He found it fascinating and couldn’t put it down, really, absorbed in the scientist’s research and theories particularly as it pertained to evolution and the transmutation of species.

Adam woke up a half hour after Elias returned home and yawned with a stretch. He looked up at his Alpha and blinked, sleepily. "Hello, Elias. When did you get back?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He saw the test on the coffee table and leaned forward to pick it up, noticing his mate was reading a really good book. He’d read it before, himself and smiled brightly as he clutched the pregnancy test.  “I like that book, it’s really good.”

“Yeah? My brother gave it to me. I like it a lot, though parts are a little complicated, it’s very interesting. I’m curious about the things my father did, though he was a terrible man. He had a mental sickness but he was still very smart. I don’t...I don’t hate him anymore,” Elias sighed thoughtfully. He noticed Adam held the test and set the book down. “Are you going to do that now? You should.”

"Oh," Adam said, processing the information, bit by bit. "I'm glad you don't hate him and yes, I think I should." The Omega stood up and walked over to kiss Elias before walking towards the bathroom. He was nervous but excited to know for sure. "I'll be back."

After a few minutes Adam came out, trembling. He didn't say anything and instead, held it up for Elias to see.

Elias’ eyes followed the end of the stick to the little plus sign. “That means, does that mean yes?” he exclaimed, jumping up from the couch and throwing the book to the side. He searched Adam’s face for his reaction. “This is good! Oh Adam! Are you alright?”

"Yes, I'm pregnant," Adam said, and then smiled when he saw his Alpha's reaction, his little curved ears lifting with elation. "I'm glad you're happy, I was worried you might not be. I'm okay, a little queasy and I need to make a doctor's appointment but I'm fine."

Elias shook his head in amazement. “I can’t believe this! I thought I would never be able to have children! I have to tell my brothers!” He exclaimed, pulling Adam into a hug and kissing his cheeks.

Adam wrapped his shaky arms around Elias and purred at the affection. They were going to have a little bull-pup and he found that he was really excited since his Alpha was too. "I'm sure they will be surprised," he said softly, and scented his mate, kissing his neck. "I don't know if I will be able to fly now though. We'll have to ask the doctor."

“Of course, yes of course. We’ll find a doctor for you right away. I...do you think your friend Harlan might know a good doctor?” Elias took comfort in Adam’s scent as well, burying his nose momentarily in his soft, dark curls. “Don’t worry about traveling now, we will ask them but if needed we can wait until the pup is born.”

"Okay," Adam beamed, clinging to his Alpha as if he might somehow slip away. It was implausible but he felt really needy. The hormones were taking effect quickly, it would seem. "I don't think he would, he doesn't have any children, but I'll look online and see which one might be the best. Let's sit down for a minute or so. I'm tired and feeling a little dizzy."

“Of course, come here,” Elias responded, guiding him to the sofa. He sat him down again and pulled a big fuzzy blue blanket with the “NASA” logo from the back of the couch to cover him.

They they just laid there, in each others arms, finding comfort in ways they could only provide for one another. It was perfect. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Min skat, du skal ikke være ked af det, du er ikke dum, jeg vil gerne hjælpe dig. Jeg Elsker Dig.= Beloved, don’t be sorry, you're not stupid, I'd like to help you. I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Adam went with his Alpha to the doctor. He was certainly pregnant, and now they were waiting for the sonogram to start.

As Adam lay on his back, he held Elias' hand and smiled over at him. "I never thought I might be carrying a pup. But I'm glad I am."

“We should at least be able to see the heartbeat now,” the doctor said. “This will be a little cold, Adam, I’m sorry. I’m just going to press down on your belly, alright?” she explained, wanting to make sure Adam wouldn’t be startled by the temperature or pressure.

"Okay," Adam said with a smile, looking at his Alpha for reassurance as he squeezed his hand. He turned to watch the monitor, looking for one flicker. "Will you be able to tell if there's more than one?"

The doctor pressed around Adam’s belly, only just starting to pooch out, and she squinted at the screen. “One moment, gentlemen…” she replied, checking on the one side and then another. “Let me just check…” she looked up at Adam and then at Elias. “There are two pups. Two heartbeats.” She pointed with her free hand at the screen and two tiny bean-shaped forms. “There they are…”

"T-two?" Adam swallowed, happy about that but also nervous. Pups were loud, they cried a lot, and he hoped it wouldn't be too overwhelming. Still, he would be their parent and would have Elias' help, so he hoped it would be okay. Emotion took over then as he looked at the monitor, wetness filling his eyes. "Those are our pups...when will we know their primary genders?"

“Well,” the lady doctor began, “We can usually tell at about twenty weeks, and you’re around eight weeks now. So another two and a half to three months. We can book another ultrasound for you today if you like. There are other ways to make the determination of course, but they are a bit too invasive, and there’s no medical need for it at this juncture.”

Elias leaned down and pressed his lips to Adam’s cheeks, kissing away his tears and not caring what the doctor thought of it. “I’m so happy, I’m overjoyed, this is the best news I’ve ever heard, ever,” he said emphatically, beaming with damp eyes himself. “Yes we’d like to book that appointment now,” he said, squeezing the Omega’s hand and between him and the monitor proudly.

Adam grinned, a blush over his cheeks at the open affection. He didn't mind at all, he felt loved and protected, which was all that mattered. "Okay, thank you, Doctor," he finally said, nodding his agreement that he would like the appointment. When the doctor left to go get things squared away, the Omega pulled down his shirt. "Two pups, Elias. I had no idea there would be two. I'm happy though, very happy. We'll have to set up a nursery, we can use the room that used to be father's."

Elias helped Adam with his clothes, eagerly touching him, the pregnancy hormones having an effect on him from his proximity and their bond. He felt very protective and put both hands around the boy’s waist, grinning down at him. “I will help. I can build a crib, the furniture. I’m good at making things,” he said, finally reaching for his hand to lead him back out to the car once the doctor came with the paperwork and released them.

“That would be good. I’m also good at making things, but mostly toys and computer chips- engineering,” Adam explained, knowing it wasn’t typical that those of his sex did such things, but he wasn’t an ordinary Omegan male. One thing--of many-- that Adam loved, was how helpful Elias was, and how he made him feel safe. When he was finally in the car, he buckled up, clutching the prescription for the prenatal vitamins he’d been given in the paperwork. “Let’s go to the pharmacy, and then I’d like some ice-cream, Alpha. Is that okay?”

Elias nodded, looking over at Adam. “Yes, I think I’d like ice cream too. That’s a good idea.” The Alpha thought things over in his mind, and knew once he told Gabriel, surely he’d want to come visit and no that Adam was pregnant, he couldn’t just uproot him and take him to Denmark so easily. No, it would be best to keep things stable for Adam. Sitting quietly as he drove, he finally spoke up. “I think perhaps instead of visiting Denmark, I will see if my brothers will come here instead. They’ve never been to New York, or the United States at all for that matter.”

Adam had been thinking about what flavor ice cream he wanted, rubbing his belly. He wasn't overly far along yet but their two pups were in there together so he felt the connection. When Elias spoke as they neared the pharmacy to drop of the script, the Omega nodded, taking his hand. "I think that'd be good. It would be better to not travel, even though they said it would like be okay, I don't want to risk it. I'm excited to meet your brothers but I hope they like me."

“I think they will. They don’t like very many people actually, but I think they’ll like you. I don’t like many people, and I like you a lot. Well, actually I love you, but I don't think they’ll love you that way, but that’s okay. I wouldn’t want them to. Well, we’re here,” Elias chattered excitedly and parked when they reached the pharmacy. He reached to take the paper from Adam. “Do you want to go in, or let me just drop this off, and we can get the ice cream?”

Giggling, Adam processed everything Elias said with nods and little ‘Ohs’ of understanding. He hoped they would like him but his Alpha was right, it would hardly be appropriate if the brothers loved him romantically. “I’ll wait here, Elias, thank you,” he beamed with a little purr, rubbing his belly again. “I won’t go anywhere.”

“Good. I’ll hurry,” he said, leaving a quick kiss on Adam’s lips. He went in, dropped off the prescriptions and came back quickly.

“They'll be ready by the time we're done getting ice cream.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled, and buckled back up, placing his hands on his lap with his palms down. He was eager to get some ice cream.

Elias grinned and drove them to the shop down the street. Bright pink, purple and blue colors were splashed across the outside and it was very very cold in the store. A very young, gangly teenager leaned on the counter checking his phone, looking up at the pair before reluctantly pocketing the device. “What can I get you?”

Elias turned to Adam. “Do you want to sample anything or do you know what you like?”

“I think I want the birthday cake flavored one,” Adam answered. He liked birthday cakes so it was plausible he'd like that. The Omega leaned into his Alpha, more than usual since the teen was an Omega also. “What do you want, Alpha?”

“Mint chocolate chip,” he requested, pulling out his wallet to pay for them.

The teenager served up the two cones and handed them over, taking Elias’ money and giving him change. “Thank you,” Elias said politely as he handed Adam the ice cream and took a lick of his own. “Oh, it’s good,” he said, a little of the dessert getting on his mustache.

Adam walked with Elias out of the shop and turned to see the ice cream on his mustache. He giggled and leaned up to kiss it off. “Hmm, I don’t like that flavor as much as mine, but it is good, Alpha, thank you. I like the taste of you, though,” he grinned and then circled his tongue around the point of his ice cream swirl. “D-did you want to try mine?”

Elias watched Adam’s tongue on the cold treat and he felt a stirring in his body as it reminded him of how nice the boy’s tongue felt on him when he did that. “Sure, Adam,” he said, and leaned down to lick some of Adam’s cone. “It really does taste like birthday cake,” he exclaimed in surprise.

Adam likewise had watched Elias’ tongue and found himself becoming aroused- that in combination of his Alpha’s scent was nearly too much to resist. He beamed when his mate approved of his ice cream and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, it does, they even add frosting in it, I think anyways.”

“Sprinkles too, I think,” the Dane added, his eyes focused on Adam’s lips. The boy too had gotten some ice cream in his lips, and Elias leaned in to kiss it off, his tongue darting out to lick. “I...uhm...maybe we should...we should go get the medicine and get home, don’t you think?” He asked, feeling himself becoming aroused too.

Purring, Adam kissed Elias back, right out in front of the ice cream shop, and then pulled back. “Y-yes, I think that’s a good decision,” he said a little winded from the powerful feelings welling up inside him. Slick started to trickle and he took his mate’s hand. “We should hurry…”

Elias finished his cone on the way to the car, and eating it too fast rushed a searing pain into his skull. He yelped in agony, holding his head as he fumbled with the keys to get Adam’s door open. “Ahhhh!” he cried out, gripping both sides of his head and wincing after he did so.

Adam still had half of his but when Elias made that sound, the Omega began to panic, not realizing what had happened at first. "Alpha!!" he yelled, a high pitched, cracked sound as he dropped his cone on the ground and tried to figure out was wrong. Was he having a brain aneurysm? Did he hit his head? He'd been so focused on his ice cream he hadn't been looking at him. The pregnant young man started to cry, tears pouring from his eyes as he touched him. "E-E-Elias, what's wrong? I-I don't know what to do..."

Elias rubbed his temples vigorously but stopped when he heard Adam cry. “No, no, no Adam, I...I ate my ice cream too fast and it gave me a headache,” he said, quickly noticing the boy had dropped his treat on the ground. “Oh no,” he said, his face still head from his headache though it was subsiding now with just twinges of pain. “Adam...I’m okay, I’m okay,” he said, hugging him. “I’ll go get you a new one, wait for me in the car here, okay? I’m sorry,” he said, his lip trembling when he saw how much he’d upset his mate.

Adam's hormones were erratic, logic not really in full effect, all he'd known was that his Alpha was crying out and it frightened him. "N-no, please don't leave me," he begged, not letting go of his grip as his tears subsided and he took a breath. "I was really finished anyways. I'm just glad you're safe. I was afraid something awful had happened."

Elias felt horrible for making Adam cry. “I’m sorry, skat, I won’t leave you. It’s ok. You can’t be upset, you just can’t. You have to be calm for our pups,” he said, holding him against his chest and scenting him, Adam’s pheromones unlocking an innate, protective reaction in him.

"Okay, thank you, Alpha," Adam said softly, taking in big doses of Elias' scent, which did calm him. He started to feel better and nuzzled his neck with a purr of contentment. "I was just worried you were hurt as I said b-but I'm okay now. I didn't mean to get upset."

“It’s okay Adam, you don’t have to be sorry,” Elias kissed the boy’s forehead and helped him into the car, and got in himself, heading for the pharmacy.

Elias picked up the medication, letting Adam stay in the car while he did, and soon they were home again.

Once they got inside, Adam took one of his vitamins with a bottle of water and then curled up on the couch, holding his arms out for his Alpha. “Alpha, come here, please,” he purred, wanting to feel the warmth of Elias’ large frame.

It had been a long day, and Elias wanted to relax as well. He thought he might be responding quite strongly to the surge of hormones Adam was juggling with the babies. He wrapping his arms around his Omega lovingly, pulling him close against his broad chest. “Is that better, skat?” he asked.

They'd been ready to mate before Elias' had gotten that pain in his head, but now Adam just wanted his Alpha's arms around him, to be loved in and to feel safe. Luckily, the Dane didn't disappoint and the Omega purred, all but burrowing himself into his mate's body. "Much better," he sighed happily, scenting him and hooking his leg over his hip. "Do you think we should get married? I'm pregnant, so I think we should make our bond official and mostly because I love you very much."

Elias’ heart raced at the suggestion. “Do you want to marry me, really, Adam? I want to do it…Adam, that would make me so happy. We will, we will,” he said in a rush of enthusiasm. “It’s best for us and for the pups, and since we are mated anyway, I want it…” he wrapped his arms tighter around the Omega, his scent soothing the excitable man bull just as much.

Adam giggled, purring yet again at the strong affection and love he was receiving from his Alpha. He loved the forceful embraces, they were better than his weighted blankets. "I do, yes, very much, Elias. You're like a part of me and beyond that it will be optimal for our family," he said and then scented him back. "When should we get married? I think we need to get rings also."

Elias was very very excited now. He’d have to call Gabriel and tell him right away so the brothers could make plans to come visit. “I can get us rings as soon as possible. We can go look tomorrow, you can help me pick them out, since we will both wear them, and once we have the rings we need to get a marriage license and then...well, I think then we can just go to a courthouse, although if you want a church wedding...I don’t know, I don’t really believe in God, my father always told me he was like Santa Claus or the Tooth Fairy, so I am not sure if we can have a church wedding…” Elias rambled on and on as he did when he got too worked up about things, and since he loved Adam very much, he was anxious but happy. He paused to breathe, looking over at the Omega uncertainly.

"I don't believe in God either, as I've mentioned, so I think that's okay. We can do a courthouse wedding," Adam agreed, looking at his mate with big hopeful eyes. He loved hearing him all excited, it was easy to read. The young Omega never really had to try to guess what Elias was thinking or meaning, which was a relief. "I think tomorrow sounds good for the rings, then we can go get the liscense, Alpha."

The curly-haired man grinned from ear to ear, he felt overwhelmed with happiness. “I can’t even remember ever feeling this happy, Adam. I think I never have been, and that’s why. I thought I was happy a few times, but this is so much better than those times were, and I think this is the real thing,” he beamed. He gently rubbed Adam’s tummy. “I can’t wait til we can feel them kicking around in there and all. I wonder if that will feel funny?”

Adam grinned back, ears wiggling with the shift. He was absolutely taken with Elias and his smile. The Omega moved forward and kissed his mate's mouth, giggling when the mustache tickled him. "This is the happiest I've been too, Elias. It's very real," he said, assuredly with a little nod. "I'm not certain, but hopefully it won't feel too strange. I think it'll be nice though, so feel them in there. I should select some music for them to listen to. I hear classical is best and promotes intelligence."

Elias draped his arm around Adam’s neck and rubbed his shoulders. “I like that kind of music, too, so we can. I’m glad you’re as happy as I am,” he said, kissing him on the cheek.

“Good, I think that will be nice and yes, I’m very happy,” Adam smiled, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the massage and the affection. He was feeling really relaxed and content.

***

The next day, Elias wanted to take Adam ring shopping. While he waited for Adam to finish getting dressed, he called his brother Gabriel. It was late afternoon in Denmark, and he wanted to catch him before dinner time. When Gabriel answered, Elias excitedly told him all the news in a rush in Danish. He already knew of the pups on the way, but he was glad and not surprised to hear of the impending wedding. Elias’ younger brother was already making plans to have all four men fly to America, as soon as they gave him a date. Elias advised him that he needed to talk to Adam but as soon as he did, he’d tell him.

He’d done some research and found a highly rated jeweler in Manhattan, and he’d checked the public transit schedules to find the correct buses to take. Normally he didn’t bother with them, but since parking was so difficult in that part of the city, he decided it would be the least stressful option. They were by nature stressful, but parking was even worse to Elias.

He’d poured their cereal and had the milk on the table for when Adam came out as he read the morning newspaper.

Adam padded out of the bathroom, steam billowing out after him and walked into the dining room. He was wearing jeans and button up shirt, with a powder blue vest. The Omega had shaved, skin smooth and with a nice glow to it--not that those of his sex had much hair to deal with anyways. Once he sat down, he smiled at his fiance and picked up his spoon. "Thank you for making the cereal, Elias."

Elias stared at Adam, who to him looked like the handsomest young man he’d ever seen. “You're welcome. I-I-just poured the cereal into the bowl,” he stammered, blushing as he admired the beautiful boy. He really couldn’t believe that Adam wanted to marry him. Well, he could believe it, but it didn’t take away from how proud he was.

"I know, but it was nice of you," Adam said, batting his lashes at his Alpha. He took a bite and hummed, loving the cardboard textured cereal. Still, he was thinking he might want something else later, maybe chicken and waffles. He pushed it away for now and continued to eat, gazing at Elias occasionally; he really was lucky to have such a strong, handsome and thoughtful mate.

"Did you call your brothers?"

The Dane nodded and smiled. “I called Gabriel and he’s excited about the marriage. He said as soon as we set a date, he’ll book a flight for himself and Gregor, Frank and Josef. When should we do it?” Elias asked, and took a bite of his cereal.

"Since it's only going to be a courthouse wedding, we can get the license today. I think there's a three day wait and then we can marry anytime after that," Adam said, between bites. He wiped his mouth and sipped the decaf coffee Elias had thoughtfully made. "How about in two weeks? That should give your brothers time to prepare for the trip and maybe my morning sickness will be a little better by then."

Elias was more excited now that Adam had suggested a date, and he looked at the calendar he had on the refrigerator. “I’ll tell them. That’s perfect, yes!”

Adam smiled, his heart racing with happiness as he took a few more bites of cereal. "Okay," he said and wiped his mouth. "I think that's a good idea. I'm very excited, Alpha. Um, will I take your last name? I don't mind."

“Adam Dittman...or Adam Raki-Dittman…” Elias said, his lisp a bit thicker when enunciating his own name. “You make a very good Dittman,” he smiled his sweet, lopsided, shark-toothed grin. “It’s not my name, it’s the name of the family that took in Gabriel and I. My father was Thanatos. But our adopted parents were good people. I wouldn’t want our real father’s name.” Elias went off on a tangent as he did often, his thoughts taking a circuitous wandering path that his mouth followed aimlessly.

Listening to everything, Adam nodded, finishing his cereal with a smile. "I think I like Adam Dittman. The other sounds too long. I prefer simple," he said, gathering both of their bowls up to wash. He was thrilled that his Alpha was so elated and he felt the love coming off of him with no doubt or fear. "It will be different having a new last name but I like the idea. I’m going to wash dishes and then we can go, if you’re ready?”

Elias finished his coffee and nodded. “Okay, skat.”

***

Two weeks passed quickly, and the rings, as well as the license, had long since been procured. They both opted for simple bands and while Adam still had some morning sickness, it had eased off considerably.

Today Elias' brothers would be arriving and they would be in attendance at the courthouse wedding. Adam had a white suit picked out for the occasion, which he had on already. Right now though, they were waiting for the men to arrive.

Adam had cleaned the place, over and over, clearly nesting already, but more than that, he was just liked a clean home. It was just after lunch, and the Omega paced a little, going over everything in his mind. "They should be here in four minutes, providing traffic isn't an issue," he told Elias, fingers tapping away at his sides. "I hope they like me."

Elias wore a cream-colored suit once that people seemed very much to like so he decided it would work. “I know they will like you, or at least I’m pretty sure they will,” Elias reassured him.

"Okay," Adam nodded and then hugged Elias' waist tightly, scenting his neck for added comfort. "Thank you, I hope so."

Soon there was a knock on the door, and Elias moved to go open it anxiously, as Adam chewed his lower lip.

“Elias! Hej! Hvordan har du det?” Josef was the first to wrap him in a big bear hug, his sweater riding up a bit on his corpulent form. “Fint, tak! Hvad med dig?” Close behind him was Gregor, with Gabriel and Franz coming in last. They surrounded him with hugs and claps on his back, speaking rapidly in Danish. Elias interrupted them all within seconds and turned to lead them in. “You must of course come meet Adam,”

So many scents and unfamiliar faces had Adam standing back a ways. It was a lot to process, but he swallowed and padded over to the men, smiling meekly with one hand over his belly as he extended the other. "H-hello," he greeted, not looking into their eyes, naturally but flitting between each man's forehead or shoulders. "It's nice to meet you all, and thank you for coming."

“We couldn’t miss this for the world. Elias, who would have thought you’d ever have found someone. I’m so proud of you,” the eldest, and ugliest of them, Franz, said with a condescending tone. Gregor was much nicer and grinned wide, looking at Adam for an uncomfortably long amount of time. “You’re very attractive, Adam,” he blurted out. Gabriel elbowed him and made a little “tsk” noise. “That’s enough, settle down. Adam, we’re glad to be here. We’re staying for the whole weekend. New York is something else, eh, Elias?”

Elias was profoundly glad his brothers had booked a hotel and were not staying with them. He cast a silent glare at both Franz and Gregor, sniffing and puffing out his chest a bit as he wrapped a protective arm around his mate. “It’s busy, but I find that I like it very well, thank you,” he said confidently.

Two additional Alphas and two Betas; it was a lot to take in, especially with Gregor having been staring at him that way. Adam wasn't sure, but he thought Franz was being rude to Elias too, which was bothersome, but then again maybe he wasn't since that wasn’t his strong point. When the Alpha, Gregor, stopped looking at him and Gabriel and Elias finished speaking, Adam finally responded to what had been said to him personally. "T-thank you," he said quietly, and then leaned in closer to his mate, nuzzling him without thinking. He rubbed his hand over his suit covered belly and took in his fiance's scent, which was thankfully the most potent in the room. "D-did you all want to sit down? I can get any of you water, orange soda or milk if you're thirsty before we leave?"

“I’d like milk, yes,” Josef interjected with a serious expression. Gabriel shook his head and tugged the man towards the door. “We have no time for it now. The car is waiting downstairs for us. We need to go.”

Elias straightened his bow tie and nodded. He took Adam’s hand and squeezed it. “We are ready to go now. Gabriel has a surprise for you,” he said with a smile, and led them out so they could lock the door.

When they got down to the street, a large black Hummer Limousine was waiting for them. “They all pitched in to rent it for us. Isn’t it great?” Elias said excitedly, tugging Adam towards the vehicle. A tall man in a black tuxedo stood outside waiting by the door, and opened it for them.

Adam's eyes went wide when he looked at the big limousine, lips curling into an adorable smile. "Wow!" he gasped and climbed in first, his round behind right in everyone's face, though that wasn't his intention. He peeked out the door and held his hand out to Elias. "It's great, I like it a lot. Thank you, everyone. This is really amazing!"

Gregor darted a look at Elias, unable to repress a big, stupid smile as he watched Adam climb in. “Wow, Elias, wow,” he muttered, leaning in close to his brother. Elias looked at him with an upset expression, shaking his head. As his younger brother tried to get in next right after Adam, Elias shoved him back a bit. “No, I am next, it’s only right I should sit next to my fiancé,” he said a little too loudly as he got in.

Gabriel stepped in front of Gregor, knowing what was going on and wanting to put a little more space between the two Alphas. “Okay, okay, it’s fine, come now,” he said in a soothing voice.

The rest of them piled in, plenty of room, fortunately, in the expansive vehicle. A bucket of ice with two bottles of champagne sat in the middle of the seating area, and Gabriel reached for it to open and serve everyone. “Seems one drink might do us all some good, settle us down, eh?”

Adam sat close to Elias, wanting to be near him more than ever with the other Alphas leering at him. He nodded at Gabriel with a sweet smile. "Yes, that would be a good idea, I think," he said quietly, smoothing out his tuxedo. The Omega turned to his mate and kissed under his jaw with a quiet purr--he didn't mean to but it happened naturally--in hopes of soothing and reassuring him. "Do you want a drink, Alpha?"

“Yes, but Adam, you shouldn’t. I made them get some non-alcoholic kind for you. It’s sparkling wine, they call it, but it’s not really wine. For the pups…” Elias explained, pulling the other bottle out of the bucket. It turned out to look exactly like the champagne bottle but it was indeed just “cider”. He twisted off the top and poured some in a little glass for Adam, handing it to him. “Here you are, skat.”

"You're right, and thank you, Elias," Adam smiled, not having entirely thought about it since he was a bit overwhelmed--mostly excited for the wedding. Taking the glass, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to do a toast or not, so he waited, his body pressed up against his soon to be husband's.

Once they all had a glass in their hands, Gabriel proposed the toast. “To our beloved brother and his new husband to be, not the last of toasts today but at least the first. I love you, we all do, and wish you love and happiness. Skål!” he said with a quiet smile, clinking his glass with Elias and Adam’s as well as the rest of the men. They all echoed him and drank.

“Skål is cheers in Danish,” Elias explained to Adam aside.

Adam sipped his cider and nodded. "Oh okay, thank you," he smiled and turned to kiss Elias on his lips, humming. He let go as he hummer rolled towards the courthouse and turned to the other four men. "Thank you for the toast and for coming here."

Gregor leaned forward with a socially inappropriate smile that some might call creepy. Of course he meant no harm, but he couldn’t quite keep himself from staring at Adam. “We wouldn’t have missed this. No one would have imagined Elias would be the first to be married. Well, successfully married,” he said, casting a look at Gabriel. The balding man rolled his eyes tiredly at Franz but said nothing.

Adam clutched tighter to Elias but gave a polite smile back to Gregor before averting his eyes. He stared at his hand as he spoke. “Thank you. Elias is the perfect fiancé and mate. Handsome and strong. I love him very much.”

Josef and Franz had been rather quiet all this time, and Josef finally spoke up. “Elias, have you played any tennis since you’ve been in New York?” he asked. “Because, we should have a game while we’re all here.”

Elias nodded vigorously. “We can, tomorrow. There’s a YMCA we can go to and they have tennis courts there. Adam, I haven’t asked you. Do you play tennis? We could have a doubles game.”

“No one wants to play tennis, Elias. We just want to get through this and go home,” Franz muttered grumpily.

Josef looked at his elder brother with a placid expression. “Perhaps you should allow Elias and Adam to decide that.” he said flatly.

“You interrupted, Franz. That’s just rude,” Elias said, adjusting his suit jacket and tightening his hold on the curly-headed brunet next to him. “I haven’t played tennis in New York, no. Adam?” he asked in a gentler voice as he turned to the boy.

Adam looked into his Alpha’s eyes and shook his head. “I haven't ever played, but I could try. I don't know if it's okay though since I'm pregnant,” he explained, mulling over the idea in his mind. The Omega leaned over and kissed Elias before finishing his cider as the limousine pulled into the courthouse parking lot. “I'll call the doctor to ask. I think it might be fun.”

Elias grinned in agreement. He waited until the car stopped and then nodded at Gregor to open the door, not knowing the driver would do that. In a moment the door opened and the driver stood, helping the men out.

Elias took Adam hand to lead him inside, feeling a proud warmth spread across his chest with the handsome boy on his arm. He squeezed his hand, his stomach fluttering with nerves and excitement. “Are you ready?”

"Yes, I'm ready, Elias," Adam answered, squeezing his hand as they walked inside. He was nervous too, but more excited than anything else. The Omega wasn't someone who really needed to be married, but he thought, in this case, it was the most reasonable choice; they were mated with two pups on the way, and loved each other very much.

They walked inside and after checking in at the front, a clerk came out and led them into one of the courtrooms where an officiant stood along with a few others. It was a small gathering, and Elias wondered if everyone was there and ready, Just then an older man entered, dressed in a suit, and Elias didn’t recognize him though he headed right for Adam.

“Adam, my boy,” Harlan smiled, Beth right next to him. He hugged the Omega, and then she did as well, as Adam smiled.

“Harlan! Beth! You both came. I'm glad. This is Elias, my Alpha. Elias, here are Harlan and Beth.”

Elias smiled broadly and shook their hands. “Hello. I am Elias. I’m marrying Adam,” he said, in case they didn’t know. After a moment he realized they must’ve known, otherwise why would they be there? “Oh, so these are my brothers, over here,” he gestured to the four men standing on the other side of the aisle. “Gregor, Franz, Josef and Gabriel, all here from Ork, where I am from, in Denmark.” He nodded politely and tucked his hand back into Adam’s.

Harlan and Beth smiled at the same time, looking at the men before turning back to Elias. “Large family you got there,” Harlan said, liking the Dane right away. “Take care of my boy, ya hear? He's like a son to me.”

“Congratulations guys,” Beth said, looking around. The Beta woman smoothed out her dress as Adam listened.

Elias nodded in his head in the affirmative. “He’s my bonded mate and we are expecting twin pups. I’ll protect him and our babies with my life of course,” he added. He was glad they seemed to like him, but why wouldn’t they. He knew he was a good, handsome Alpha, and he was pleased they recognized that, especially with his others all standing right there. He looked pointedly at Gabriel. “See, Gabriel. I told you I would have the best-looking Omega and I do. Adam is a catch, you see? He’s the most attractive and smartest mate anyone could ask for. I suppose you were wrong about me then weren’t you? You were all quite wrong.” Elias said, defensive when there was surely no need to be.

Gabriel stepped forward and squeezed Elias’ arm, looking at him kindly. “Of course Elias. You know all that is in the past. We are proud of you and love you. I’m happy you have Adam now...we all want you happy. It’s a good day, my big brother,” Gabriel said quietly.

Elias nodded, eyes damp and the corners of his mouth downturned a little. The memories still hurt, of past rejection and judgement, but he knows they’d all truly had a change of heart, and he was happy. “Good, good,” he murmured, balling up one fist and wiping his eyes.

Adam could sense the emotion in his mate so he curled around him as they stood, nuzzling under his jaw as Harlan and Beth watched. “Alpha, let’s go get married,” he suggested softly, gently tugging his arm.

“That's a good idea, come on you two,” Harlan said with a hearty laugh. He wasn't one for emotional stuff really but Beth seemed moved.

The officiant stood at the front of the room and waited for the men to take position on either side of him. “We are gathered here to join these men, Mr Adam Raki and Mr Elias Dittman in matrimony. I understand you each have some words to share for your vows. If you have the rings, please do proceed. Mr. Dittman?”

Elias pulled the ring from his pocket and looked deep into Adam’s eyes. “Hi, Adam. I...When I met you, I felt that we’d already known each other many more years than we have, right away. I felt a connection to you that I haven’t really had with anyone else. I didn’t believe I’d find as good a mate as you, and here we are, and you’re carrying our pups and I...I just…” he became overwhelmed and took a deep breath, trying to continue. “Adam Raki, I promise to love and protect you and our children as long as I live, until death, you have me forever. You have my heart, Adam. Jeg elsker dig,” he said, slipping the band on Adam’s long, slender finger with a smile.

The court officer looked at Adam with a smile. “Mr Raki?”

Adam blinked and blushed, his eyes wet with emotion. He hadn't expected to cry but there he was, tears of joy falling from his blue eyes. He looked at his ring and smiled, realizing then that he needed to say his vows. The Omega gazed at Elias and wet his lips. “Elias, thank you for everything you said. I agree because I feel the same. My life was and is very routine but you came into it and changed that. It's a good change though because now I have the best mate ever,” he said softly, his voice shaky. “I promise to love and honor you, make our home structured and clean for us and our pups. Mostly, I will always be with you. You understand me when others don't and I need you. Our pups need you. I love you, Elias.” The young Omega slipped the ring on his Alpha’s finger and wiped his eyes, wondering what to do next.

The officiant smiled and looked at Elias. “Mr Dittman, do you take this man, Adam Raki, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to protect him and love him, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Elias smiled his crooked, imperfect grin at the brunet, amber eyes shining with adoration. “I do.”

The man turned next to Adam. “And do you, Mr Raki, take Elias Dittman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to protect him and love him, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Adam’s heart was beating fast as he met Elias’ gaze and nodded, smiling with a rosy blush. “I do, yes.”

“Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you married. Congratulations, you may kiss each other,” he said with a smile.

Elias emitted a small excited sound and pulled Adam into his arms, dipping his chin to press their lips together soundly. He’d never been so happy in his life, and his heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest. “Jeg elsker dig, min elskede.”

Adam purred, just as excited and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his husband's shoulders as their guests all applauded. He was thrilled too, elated actually and felt relieved that the wedding was almost over. “I love you too, Elias. Always."


	7. Chapter 7

  
The visit with Elias’ brothers had gone well, but Adam was glad when they left. Harlan and Beth were really happy for them, and seemed to like his husband a lot, which made the Omega smile.

Months passed, with Elias taking Adam to routine check ups, giving him anything he wanted to satiate pregnancy cravings, and indulging the Omega as he went through his nesting period.

The Alpha would give his mate massages, or anything he required as Adam grew larger--very big, considering he was carrying two pups. They found out he was having both a boy and a girl, which the Omega thought was ideal.

Finally, nine long months had passed, and after breakfast, Adam felt a sharp twisting pain in his stomach when he was sitting in the sofa and he cried out. “Elias!”

The Dane jumped up, springing into action. “Adam! Are you alright? What’s wrong?” he asked. When he saw the Omega gripping his belly, he looked at the large calendar they had attached to the refrigerator and noticed markings in red indicating he was in the time frame when the pups were due to come.

“It's time, Alpha,” Adam said, catching his breath as looked at Elias. The contractions were blinding and he started to speak just as another came on. “I--OH!!”

Elias felt anxious immediately, however his forward thinking and organized mate had already prepared an “action plan” packet for him, for exactly when this day would arrive. It helped him to focus on what needed to be done. He grabbed the binder from the kitchen counter and flipped it open to see what to do -

Call the doctor to tell him we are coming  
Get the suitcase that’s already packed in the closet  
Drive to the hospital  
Once there, call Harlan, Beth, and Gabriel  
  
“I’m going to get the suitcase and then we’ll get to the car, okay, Adam?” Elias said, embracing Adam as he stood behind him hoping to calm him a bit, in spite of his own nerves.

“Okay thank you and c-call the doctor first, please,” Adam said, and then just as Elias let him go from the hug, his water broke, liquid soaking his pants and splashing on the floor. The Omega started to cry. “This is disgusting. I don't like it.”

Elias felt more and more overwhelmed, sweat beading up along his curly hairline. His eyes bugged out in consternation as he tried to navigate what to do next, and panic began to well up. “Nej, nej, nej, undskyld...I will call the doctor first, Adam, stay here! I have to call the doctor first, then get the suitcase and …” he grabbed his phone and accidentally activated Siri.

“I’m sorry, I didn't understand that. How can I help you? How can I help you? I don't know what you need.”

“No no, call doctor! CALL DOCTOR!” he shouted, shuffling into the next room in an effort to not upset Adam any further.

While Elias did that, Adam had a little break until his next contraction so he slowly padded over to get the suitcase. It was light, and he could feel his Alpha’s upset, so he got the keys to the car as well and went to find him, despite the order to stay put.

Right when he reached the room his mate was in, another stabbing contraction hit and the Omega dropped the stuff in his hands, clutching the doorframe and his belly as he yelped in pain, bending down a bit as his legs shook and the urge to push started. “ELIAS!! Please please!”

Forgetting the list, dropping the phone and binder, he rushed to Adam’s side. “No, I said don't move,” he replied frantically. Realizing they had no time, he retrieved his phone, picked up Adam, leaned down to grab the suitcase handle, and ran out the door, kicking it closed with one foot. He carried Adam to the car, dropping the suitcase on the stairs outside. “It's ok I'll get it I just..” he huffed and sweated. Elias quickly got the Omega into the car before running back to get the suitcase and shoving things back inside. He threw it in the trunk and jumped in, heading for the hospital as fast as he could go.

Adam sat as still as he could in the car, seatbelt on and under his belly. “T-thank you,” he managed, wiping his eyes as he sat in his filthy maternity jeans. He felt the pups kicking and he knew it wouldn't be long. The Omega was just glad that they had gotten the nursery ready already--a combination of a space theme with farm elements. It was fairest that way. When another contraction happened, Adam gripped the door panel and tried to breath. “I love you, Elias…”

The Alpha pressed harder on the accelerator, and before long, they were at the hospital. Elias jumped out to get help, and a nurse ran with a wheelchair to the open car door, helping Adam inside.

“He's in labor!” Elias shouted, though it was clear from his belly and the wet jeans that's exactly what was happening.

“It's alright, Mr.Dittman, we’ll take care of him. The doctor is here…”

Adam held his belly, sweating and emitting distress pheromones as another contraction hit. They were coming closer together now, faster than usual due to having more than one pup in his womb. “C-can Elias come too and please something f-for the pain,” he cried, squeezing his Alpha’s hand. “I want him with me.”

“I love you, Adam, you’ll be okay,” Elias tried to assure him, not letting go of his hand as they made their way to a room.

The lead nurse nodded at Adam’s request. “As long as he stays clear while we’re working on you, he can come in. Hold still, I need to get your IV in,” she said, tying a band of rubber around his arm and prepping the needle.

Adam nodded and tried to hold still, hoping he didn't have another contraction as the needle went in. Fortunately he didn't and once it was in place, he looked over at Elias. “I love you too,” he whispered and felt a wave of nausea, as well as an urge to push take over. “I feel sick and a lot of pressure, like I need the bathroom. It doesn't feel good!”

The nurse saw his face pale and quickly administered Demerol and an anti nausea agent through his iv. She hurriedly provided a pink bowl in case he did actually throw up. It was then that the lady doctor came in, gloves on, and helped the other nurses peel him out of his wet jeans and shirt, helping him into a gown and getting him onto a table. Before long they had his feet in the stirrups and were checking his dilation. “We have to wheel him in now. He's ready,” the doctor said, and they pulled the blanket back over his legs and began to take him to the room where he'd give birth.

Where Adam had thought it would be fast, it took a couple of hours, but both pups came out. They were crying and the doctor cleaned them off, offering the instrument for Elias to cut the umbilical cords. “Congratulations, would you like to cut the cords?”

“Yes, yes please,” Elias’ replied. His eyes were damp with emotion as he saw the two squealing little creatures held by the nurse. He wiped them and put on the gloves he was given, taking the scissors and cutting just as they showed him.

When it was done, they quickly wrapped the pups in clean blankets and placed them on Adam’s chest, tucking them in close. “Adam is stable, the babies are healthy. We will give you a minute and come back shortly to check on everyone.” It was important for bonding that the new little family have time to spend with just each other for the babies to scent their parents in their first moments of life.

Adam kissed each one of the little pups’ heads and scented them, his fears about being a parent quelled the moment he laid eyes on them. He smiled up at Elias as the little ones began to sleep and their breath slowed from frantic to relaxed. “They...they're beautiful,” he whispered, a tear in his tired blue eyes. “We have two children now, Alpha.”

Elias lowered the railing on the bed and sat next to Adam, bending down to kiss their foreheads. He kissed his spouse’s cheek too, sighing deeply with satisfaction at the beautiful sight. The pups damp curls clung to their heads: one brunette and one blonde, both with little eyes still squished shut from the changed environment, lights still too bright for them. “They are perfect, Adam. Just like us.”

“They are,” Adam said, sniffling a little as he gazed at his family through teary eyes. Family. Adam had a family now; how much difference less than a year could make. The Omega was spent, but he kept gently caressing their pups, enjoying the feel of their soft skin. “I liked the names Lars and Lisbet, that we decided on. I think we should settle on that, Elias.”

Elias’ eyes lit up. “You think so? Those are strong Danish names, but maybe we can give them some star sounding middle names? What do you think? I mean, you're my Star, Adam,” he replied. He tended to be most romantic when he wasn't thinking about it too much- like now, wrapped up in the beauty of his mate, cheeks flushed and a dewy glow over his skin from the work of childbirth. “In fact, you've never looked more beautiful, I mean handsome, as you do now,” he said, kissing his cheek softly again.

Adam’s heart was alight at that, a soft purr slipping past his lips as he gazed at his husband. The babies were asleep and so it gave them a moment to themselves more or less for now. “I like those names. Maybe their middle names can be named after stars. We have a day to think about it, maybe more,” he said, smiling tiredly at Elias. “And thank you. I am yours. You are very handsome too. I think I'd like you to kiss my lips. I need you.”

Elias leaned down and brushed his tongue lightly over Adam’s bottom lip, kissing him slowly and sweetly. In it, the Alpha tried to demonstrate the deep love he had for Adam and their babies. “You're my world, my sun moon and stars - you, Lars and Lisbet.”

“And you three are mine, my universe, metaphorically speaking, basically I just mean that you are all very important to me and I love you very much.” The Omega looked down then and realized that the two pups were feeding from his breasts, one on each. “They knew where to get their dinner.”

Elias watched lovingly and petted their curly little heads very very softly. “Jeg elsker dig, babies…”

***

The first year or two of the happy little families’ life was adventurous to say the least. The new fathers learned a lot about each other, the differences between how American babies were raised and Danish babies proving to be a bit of a learning curve.

It was a lot for Adam really, as well as Elias but they adapted. It was strange to the American Omega to see their children eating with spoons so quickly, making a big mess, as well as their overall activity level, but it was good.

Today they were in Ork, finally going to see the family home there, and Adam was eager but also nervous to be in a different country. As they pulled into the driveway of the large, old-looking house with cages outside, the toddlers woke up.

“Da-Da,” Lisbet whined, holding out her tiny hands out to Elias while Lars, wanted Adam. So they switched when they stood up and the Uber driver kindly unloaded and set their bags by the door. Once he left, the Omega smiled at his husband and gave him a kiss.

“Later, I would like for you to tell me about the cages, Alpha.”

Elias picked up little Lisbet and cast a strangely disparaging glance at the cages. “Oh, alright. I can tell you about them, maybe later. Kom nu, Lars, Adam,” he said as a chicken clucked at their feet, bobbing it’s little head. A small white rabbit hopped by, wiggling its nose, and Lisbet squealed in his arms, clapping her pudgy hands. “BONN-EE!” She yelled excitedly.

Adam giggled and walked forward, nodding at his husband, up to the door. There were a lot of animals, and it made him recall that he'd met Elias in that zoo, surrounded by them and cages. It seemed long ago but he was so glad he'd went there that day. It had changed his life--both of their lives--for the better. “This is similar to when we met, Elias. I like it.”

Elias knocked on the door and smiled at Adam. “Now you see why I said I didn’t like to see animals behind bars like in the zoo? They should be free to run around,” he explained with a more serious expression.

“I understand and I agree,” Adam said with a nod, keeping an eye on their children.

Franz answered the door, the serious, grumpy eldest brother, and let them in. Things were better since Gabriel had gotten them to clean the house up - it wasn’t nearly the disaster it was when Elias lived it them. He looked around somewhat impressed. “You’ve made it so fancy in here,” Elias commented, though by no means was the home exactly “fancy”. Elias was easily impressed though, having little to compare it to.

Adam walked in after Elias, still holding Lars as he smiled at Franz. It was certainly not what he was expecting, and the Omega was already wanting to help organize the place, but not out of being judgmental. It was just part of who he was. Still, he knew that would be a socially unacceptable thing to say, so he didn't. “Hello, Franz.”

“Hej, Adam,” Franz replied in Danish, and looked at the children critically. He touched Lars leg, examining him as though he were a cut of meat. He looked skeptically over at Elias. “They have the right amount of fingers and toes and all?” he asked, just as Gregor, Gabriel and Josef ambled into the foyer.

“Of course they do. They are perfect, exemplary in fact,” Elias scoffed, looking at his brother very offended. He puffed out his chest then, scooping up Lisbet, who was toddling towards no good.

“Yes, Franz, they have all the proper parts,” Adam said, not at all thrilled with the question, but it was hardly distinguishable on his face from any other expression he usually held. The Omega then took Lars and moved back, away from man.

“Elias! Adam! How good to see you. Look at the children, my goodness,” Gabriel said congenially as he came nearer.

“Thank you, Gabriel, good to see you too, all of you,” Adam smiled and walked over to him since he liked him the best. “Franz was being inappropriate, but I don't think he knows any better. How are you?”

Franz cast an aghast look at Adam, and was about to say something, but Gabriel discreetly interrupted. “Put the kettle on, for our guests, Franz.” He turned back to Adam. “We are well. As it turns out I am seeing the Mayor’s daughter now and I asked her to marry me,” he said with a proud smile.

Josef interrupted with a concerned look. He touched Adam’s arm. “The babies cannot have tea, they must have milk. We have fresh milk, okay, Adam?”

Adam looked at Elias, almost considering asking if this was a joke. Of course he knew their children couldn't have tea. But then he saw the look on Josef’s face and deduced he was being kind, so he smiled. “Thank you, Josef. That will be perfect,” he said and then looked back to Gabriel, remembering he should say something. “That is great, Gabriel. Congratulations.”

Josef hurried off, presumably to get the milk. Gregor had been conspicuously quiet the whole time, looking at the toddlers with amazement. “Elias, if you can have such healthy, beautiful children, perhaps that mean I could too. Do you think so?” he asked with a tone of wistfulness.

“You're a fine Alpha, Gregor, and while your children won't be as good looking as mine, I’m sure they’d be fine nonetheless.” Elias answered matter-of-factly.

Lars seemed to agree as he flailed his arms and giggled, taking Elias’ finger to put in his mouth. “No, Lars,” Adam said, and cringed as their son’s whole face scrunched up and went red, a screeching cry coming from those little lungs that could likely be heard in all of Ork.

“Shh, shh,” Adam tried, failing to calm the boy. The Omega loved their children, but sometimes the noise was still overwhelming.

Elias side-eyed Lars and Adam, as Lisbet decided she wanted to copy her brother, she began flailing her arms towards Adam, wanting him to hold her. “Oh Adam perhaps we should trade for a minute. I will take Lars. Kom nu, I will show you the cheese room, Lars,” he said as he set down the curly haired brunette. She toddled right to Adam’s legs, wrapping her arms around him and hanging off.

Elias picked up the boy and carried him on his broad shoulders, where he shrieked happily. Elias cast a loving look at Adam. “We’ll be back in a minute when he's settled down,” he shouted over the child’s nonsensical babbling.

Lisbet waved her hands at Adam, softly beckoning him to pick her up. “Papa?”

Adam nodded and smiled to Elias, and then looked down as Lisbet, his heart warming. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her little tulip nose. “I've got you, sweetheart,” he said, knowing that children liked pet names, even if that wasn't something he needed personally or did often. The Omega walked over the the four Dittman brothers and then whispered to his and Elias’ daughter. “Let’s see what your uncles are doing okay?”

Josef came out just then, carrying a platter with two small cups of milk and a carafe of tea along with an assortment of mismatched tea cups and mugs. Franz followed him with a plate of biscuits. “We can take this in the dining room,” The eldest said, looking awkwardly at Adam and the child in his arms.

Gregor and Gabriel followed them in and sat at the table, and a moment later Elias rejoined them, holding Lars on his lap. “He seems to be calmed down for now. He likes the chickens.”

Adam smiled at Elias, glad he came back quickly and sat down, Lisbet in his arms. She slapped her hands on the table and cackled. “CHI-CANS!”

“Yes, chickens, Lisbet,” Adam grinned and with his freehand, petted and scented her to settle her down before taking a sip of tea. He then helped her take a sip of her milk. “Thank you for the tea, milk and biscuits.”

“It's good hospitality, my brothers. Thank you,” Elias agreed.

***

The next morning, they were all up and dressed, ready to go on an outing. Adam wanted to see more of Ork and apparently coffee and pastries was pretty standard. His thoughts were disrupted however, when, in his periphery, he saw Lars. The little toddler was running with his saggy pull-ups, through the house with a rolling pin. He was hitting walls and laughing.

“Lars, no!” Adam called out, beginning to chase him, but he couldn't help but laugh a bit, thinking of just how much like his father, Elias, he was. The Omega ran past the brothers, and then past his Alpha who was holding Lisbet to catch their son who now had the rolling pin in his diaper, poking out the back. “Come here, Lars, I don't like running!”

Elias was quick to set the little girl down, and ran off after Lars, quickly catching him around the waist as he was too busy giggling and flailing. As he carried him back, he pulled it out and handed it to Adam. “It's the perfect place to hide it! My son is a genius, obviously!”

Adam sat down on the couch, going to Lisbet and holding her on his lap as he shook his head with a laugh. “He certainly seems to take after you,” he said, complimenting his Alpha and their son. “We need to leave in about ten minutes to stay on schedule, Elias. Thank you for getting Lars. Also we need to give your brothers the rolling pin back so they can sanitize it.”

Josef looked stoically from Lars to the rolling pin and back again. “You can keep it, Lars,” he said solemnly. Franz nodded. “It’s alright. We have another. He can have it. It would be good for you to teach your son self defense, anyway,” he said seriously, as though a rolling pin were a perfectly reasonable means of such.

Elias glanced at Adam. “I should teach him to defend himself, and what better way really. Thank you,” he said. “Adam is right. Finish your milk, children,” he added, taking a sip of his own tea. “Tak for mad, brothers.”

(Thanks for the food)  
  
Adam finished his biscuit and the tea, watching as the pups had their milk. He was worried about Lars using a rolling pin for self defense, but he would talk about it with Elias later. The Omega had learned that there were certain times that some conversations were best saved for later. “Thank you for the gift,” he said instead, with a smile and then got Lars dressed properly. “Okay we're ready.”

“We will come back later for dinner and to stay the night. We're going to do some shopping.” Elias turned and headed for the door, gesturing for Lisbet and Adam to follow.

Adam waved and held fast to Lisbet, a bag of supplies in hand should he need it. The dual stroller was in the rental car already, so he was glad they didn't have to worry about that. “I hope it's not too crowded,” the Omega said as they reached the vehicle.

Elias was an old hand now at getting the babies into their car seats, managing to distract Lars well enough to get Lisbet in, softly singing an old Danish folk song, a little off-key as he strapped them in. They seemed to like it, giggling at their papa and his silly fuzzy mustache. “It won't be, Adam. And you’ll love the wienerbrød.”

Adam wasn't sure he'd like something that sounded like that, but he'd try it. He giggled at the little song, always a favorite, and got in, buckling up as the two toddlers seemed to converse in a language all their own in the back. “I love you, Alpha,” he smiled, once Elias got in and took his hand. It was a good vacation so far.

Elias took Adam’s hand and kissed it affectionately. “It is good. I like showing you where I lived and all my favorite places.” he grinned, looking in the rear view mirror once more before backing up and heading off to town for the afternoon.

The ride didn't take too long and soon enough they'd arrived. Adam got out, helped Elias get the toddler pups into their shared stroller and snuck a quick kiss on his Alpha’s lips. “Ok, we're ready to see this place you spoke about,” he said, peeking over to check on the babies who were staring at everything with wide curious eyes.

Elias pushed the babies down the sidewalk confidently until they reached the cafe. Once there, he left them at the curb and heading to the front door, holding it open. He smiled, waiting expectantly.

Adam just blinked and looked at Elias, the door and then the babies. “Elias are you okay? Are you feeling well?” he asked, and then saw other babies parked there. “We’re not leaving them here. Someone could take them, they could roll into the road, get too hot, asphyxiate on something.”

Elias looked at him in disbelief. “What do you mean? No one’s going to take- t-t-the babies….” he stammered. He waved his hands at the variety of strollers sitting on the curb in front of the restaurant, all of them happily playing with plushies or various toys. “This is how we do it here. You can’t take a baby in a cafe...no one does.”

Adam looked at the babies again and then to Elias. “I-I don't want to leave them here. I won’t. Either we all go in or you can go in and get out things to go and we go enjoy the coffee at a park or something,” he said, firmly, clutching the stroller. “I frankly don't care what everyone else does, Alpha.”

Elias looked completely befuddled. He couldn't grasp the thought of someone “taking a baby”. “How or why would anyone take a baby, Adam? Who wants someone else's baby…” he shook his head and handed Lisbet her pacifier as she was starting to pout, seeing the daddies disagree.

“I'll show you several articles when we get back, Elias, w-w-we can't leave them here, we can't, we can't!” Adam began to panic. He was trying not to, because of the pups, but his Alpha wasn't budging and people walking by them on the sidewalk were staring. The Omega tapped his leg, rhythmically, counting the dots on the canvas of the stroller cover to try to calm himself. He couldn't show his anger, so he looked over at the Dane with watery baby blue eyes and when he spoke it was a trembly whisper as Lars stuck out his lower lip, preparing to cry. “Please, I can't leave them there…”

Elias immediately moved closer to Adam, shooting a harsh look at a gawking passerby. He protectively put his arm around Adam’s shoulder. It was ridiculous to him to consider taking them in, so he decided a compromise would be in order. It wasn't something the Dane would've ever done in the past, but the Omega had changed him a lot, and conflict resolution was an area he'd learned a lot about. “There now, please don't cry? I will go get us some coffees and pastries. You wait here then, with the children. We can...we’ll eat in the park,” he said in as quiet a voice as he could manage.

Adam perked up and that, sniffling and then kissed Elias soundly for it. Little Lars clapped and squeaked, happy they weren't arguing anymore. “Thank you, Elias,” he said and nodded again to reaffirm the plans. He felt all the tension leave at his mate’s soothing tone and scent. “I'm sorry we can't go inside, but I think the park will be nice.”

Elias kissed him affectionately on his forehead, nuzzling and inhaling his sweet scent. He ruffled Lars’ blonde curls and grinned at Lisbet playing contentedly with her little stuffed raccoon toy, and he went in to get their refreshments.

A moment later he came out with a paper bags and tray full of drinks. He was grumbling to himself about the nerve of some people, but huffed and managed a half-hearted smile at his lovely Omega. “Alright, I have everything. Here's a coffee, skat.”

By now, Adam was accustomed to the way Elias would get annoyed at...well, most anyone who wasn't their family or who was impolite--which he thought was valid--so when he looked up to see his Alpha grumbling, he offered a bright smile and walked over to peck his husband's cheek. “Thank you, Elias,” he beamed and took a sip, after blowing on it. The babies both started to wave their hands enthusiastically when they saw their Danish papa. “How far is the park? Is it within walking distance?”

“Yes, it only a few blocks down. On the water. We can see the boats, and I think the children would like that.” Elias tucked the bag of pastries in a pocket of the stroller and pushed them along, smiling and blushing at Adam’s kiss.

Adam hummed at that, and hooked his arm around Elias’ as they strolled down the sidewalk. He sipped his coffee and took in the sights. “I think they will like it too, or I hope so. Apart from the weird customs here, I really like it.”

Elias looked at Adam with amusement. “I think it’s a matter of opinion. I find it strange that American’s bring their babies into quiet restaurants where it's smokey and crowded inside. Not everyone’s babies are very nice. Sometimes babies are quiet loud and rude,” he said matter-of-factly, gently shushing Lars as he began to try and snatch Lisbet’s stuffed toy away.

“I agree, they can be very loud. I don't like it, which is why I'm happy our babies are usually so well behaved,” Adam said, though he still wouldn't leave them outside on a sidewalk. The Omega leaned in and scented his mate, thinking over everything. “Did it make you sad that we couldn't go inside the cafe?”

The Dane took a sip of his coffee. “At first I was upset, and I still don’t exactly understand, but the most important thing to me is that you are happy, Adam, so I decided I don't mind.” He pointed the sailboats out to Adam. “See them? We’ll go there,” he said, pointing to a picnic bench under some trees.

Adam liked how honest Elias was with him, even if he was loud and rough sometimes. He was always loving to him and the pups and that was all that mattered. The Omega loved his handsome Alpha very much. “Thank you, Elias,” he smiled, his ears raising up. He looked out to the water and nodded as Lars made a motor sound, which made Adam giggle. “Okay, I think that will be fun. Can you swim?”

Elias looked a little panicked at that. “No, bulls don't swim, I mean, I don't, and anyway this water should not be for swimming. It's too cold and it's not safe,” he said with alarm, looking anxiously at the babies. “We can play in the tub with your boats later, skat, okay?” he said, trying to reassure the excited toddlers.

“I was just curious if you could,” Adam said, in a soft soothing tone. He stopped Elias and held his face to kiss him softly. “We didn't bring a change of clothing or towels, it would hardly be an optimal time for swimming, my Alpha. But that sounds good, when we get home.”

Elias calmed down at Adam’s soothing tone, and he leaned down to rub his nose in the crook of his neck affectionately. He didn’t care about what people thought, and anyway, it didn’t matter because they loved each other.

The older man found a nice place for them to finish their coffees and eat their pastries, and Elias pulled out two juice boxes for the children. He picked up Lars and set him on the little blanket, nodding at Adam to get Lisbet. “It’s turned out to be a good day for this.”

Adam picked up Lisbet and set her next to her brother, kissing both of their little cherubic cheeks before he sat down next to Elias. He leaned against his shoulder and sighed happily as his other hand picked up his coffee. “It did. It's really relaxing here.”

The happy little family passed the afternoon in relative calm. It’s was beautiful along the shore, and Elias shared childhood stories about his life with Gabriel, explaining how they’d come to meet the rest of their brothers only a few years ago. “I miss it here sometimes, but I prefer New York, mainly because that’s where I found you,” he said, a bit sentimentally. He smiled shyly at the handsome young man sitting next to him.

“I'm glad we met each other, Elias. You changed my life for the better,” Adam smiled, and laced their fingers together as the pups played and cooed together. They were having fun and that was all that mattered. “As I said, I really like it here but it'll be good to get home also.”

They finished their outing, gathered all their belongings and headed back. They had only two more days in Denmark, and they planned to spend them with Elias’ brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An article referring the unique customs with children in Denmark: ( we didn't write it nor are we claiming an credit) 
> 
> http://www.cracked.com/article_20621_6-foreign-parenting-practices-americans-would-call-neglect.html


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the farmhouse, Gregor - the youngest, also Alpha - was washing dishes after dinner and handing them to Eli as to dry when he decided to strike up a healthy, brotherly conversation. Looking behind them cautiously to take sure Adam was not in earshot, he began.

“Adam is very good-looking, Elias,” he said, elbowing him with a smirk.

The elder Dane looked at him in a side-long glance, suspiciously. “Yes, of course he is. You think a handsome man like me would attract any but the finest beauty in America? Don't be ridiculous, Gregor.”

Gregor grinned giddily. “Well, I mean with the babies and all, do you still get to...you know…” he trailed off, snickering.

“What, do we get to what, exactly?” Elias asked, offended, sniffing a bit as he put down the plate he’d dried.

“You know, do you get to h-h-h-h-have, uhm, you know,” he paused and made a little gesture with his soapy hands, wiggling his eyebrows and sticking his finger inside a circle made by his other fingers.

Elias shook his head at his brother and scoffed. “Of course we do. We do it multiple times a day. Probably at least eight times every night,” Elias exaggerated wildly. In reality, it was far less than that, though a bit more as the children were no longer infants. Still, as with parents with young children, it was not always easy to find the time.

“I was just thinking Elias, maybe we could watch the kids for a night so you can have some time with Adam. Married-people time, if you know what I mean?” He tittered as though it was the funniest and most scandalous thing.

“You and who? Josef? Franz is too cruel and Gabriel is just plain boring. Josef can read a story to them, yes,” he considered it might be good for them to spend time with their uncles. And he did miss being alone with Adam. It seemed Lisbet never left his side these days.

“It’s settled then. I’ll go get them and we can make it like a slumber party for them. I’ll tell Josef,” Gregor dried his hands and ran off excited to tell Josef that Elias would be having sex with Adam tonight. They would giggle about it and then begin planning activities and a story for the children.

***

Adam was a little apprehensive about leaving the babies - they'd never left them with anyone before - but he did want a date night alone with his husband. He finished getting dressed for the occasion, wearing a pair of tight black slacks, and a baby blue button up shirt, leaving a couple at the top unbuttoned.

The Omega walked out where everyone was, his sweet scent wafting behind him as he scanned for Elias. “Okay, I'm ready,” he said, his hair styled a little differently than usual thanks to some online tips for ways to impress one’s Alpha on a such nights. “Josef, you have our numbers if you need us. Please try to keep the violence to a minimum okay?” he smiled, his hands in his pockets, which made the fabric tight over his round, muscular ass and thighs.

Elias stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Adam. He gasped a little and stepped forward, blushing harder than any of his brothers had seen before. His mouth hung open as he was rendered speechless at how exceptionally handsome Adam looked.

Josef stepped in, carrying Libset with Lars hanging around his leg. “The children will be fine, Adam. Go enjoy yourself, Elias,” he said stoically. Gregor was grinning from ear to ear, staring between the two and silently rocking from heel to toe. “You look nice, Adam,” he said, staring a little too much, and Elias finally furrowed his brow and elbowed his younger brother. “We can go, now,” he said, stepping in front of Adam and taking his hand. He was feeling that he might have to step into a bathroom for relief once they got to the restaurant...or maybe he’d just take Adam with him.

All the eyes on Adam had him blushing and dipping his head, smiling as he stared at his feet and squeezed Elias’ hand. “Thank you, Gregor, and to all of you for watching them,” he said and walked over with his husband to give the children each a kiss. He bent down and did just that, telling them to behave for their uncles, before he stood back up. “Okay, I'm ready.”

Elias offered his arm to Adam to take, and led him out to their rental car.

He’d managed to find a very nice little Italian restaurant in town, not wanting to diverge too much from what Adam liked; especially in a new strange place, he knew something familiar might be comforting. On the drive there, Elias kept sneaking looks at the raven-haired beauty, noticing how the shirt brought out the blush in his cheek and the blue of his eyes in a most striking fashion.  
Adam looked over at Elias, smiling at him. He was a little nervous, both over the pups and the new place, but mostly excited they would get to have some alone time.

They arrived and Elias parked, hopping out and quickly getting the door for Adam. He walked Adam inside, and they were seated quickly. As they looked over the menu, which was in Danish, Elias pointed out the macaroni and cheese.

“Oh, I was worried there wouldn't be anything I would like,” Adam said, relief in his tone as he glanced up at his husband over the menu, only his eyes peeking out. “What are you going to have?”

“Eggplant parmigiana,” he answered, smiling shyly at his husband's beautiful blue eyes.

“Good evening, gentlemen, are you ready to order?” A waitress had come up to the table, startling Elias from his reverie of admiring Adam.

“Yes, he will have the Macaroni and cheese, and I will have the eggplant parmigiana and two glasses of milk, please.”

Adam nodded his agreement and handed the menu over, thankful he didn't have to talk to the waitress. When she left, he let out a sigh of relief. “What are we going to do after we leave here?”

“There’s a planetarium not far from here, and a meteor shower tonight. I asked the manager there if we could go watch it. They are having something called a star party. I know you don’t like parties, but you do like space, and I wondered if you could show me how to use the telescopes…” Elias blurted everything out in a rush, afraid Adam would hate him for the idea or be too upset because there would be some people there. Granted they would be science types and students, but still. He looked at the table in agitation, brow furrowed.

Adam took Elias’ hand. “Elias,” he began, his tone sweet as he smiled and kissed the Alpha’s knuckles. He was really happy about the idea and it made him feel warm and emotional. “I like it and I want to show you the telescopes. Thank you for arranging for it. I know I'm hard to understand sometimes. I don't mean to be but this is our date night. Let's enjoy it. Okay?”

Elias took a deep breath, calmed by his Omega’s soothing voice and scent. “Alright,” he said, giving a tentative smile. Looking into Adam’s eyes made him feel safe and warm, loved, big and strong. He took Adam’s hand and held it tightly. “I want to enjoy it too. Thank you, skat.”

“Good,” Adam beamed, blocking out everyone in the place save for the two of them. The waitress brought their mills and two waters, smilingly Adam thanked her. She left, and the Omega ran his foot up Elias’ leg under the table. “You look very handsome tonight, Alpha. I think we will have a good time at the planetarium party.”

Elias’ eyes widened, and a blush rose up his cheeks at the contact. “I-I-I think we will too…” he stuttered nervously. His eyes wandered over Adam again, from the nice way he’d styled his hair, his curls combed neatly and some kind of gel keeping them in pace, to the pink on the apples of his youthful, boyish face, his dreamy eyes the color of a summer sky, even the freckles that trailed down his neck and over his collarbone. Elias felt himself getting excited just looking at him, and he picked up the glass with a smile.

Adam scented the arousal from his mate and felt a bit of slick drip out, eyes dilating. He ran his foot higher then, and back down, sweeping his pink tongue over his lips. Elias really was the most handsome of all his brothers and of, well, anyone, in his mind. “It'll be fun because we’ll be together and I think you'll love the telescopes. I'm curious to see how it differs here from the states.”

The older man detected his Omega’s slick, even the smallest bit, and he felt himself swelling in his trousers. It had been a long time since he could recall being aroused publicly like this. He wondered if he'd have to escape to the bathroom like old times. His eyes fixated on Adam’s tongue, and his cheeks warmed conspicuously. “I don’t ….know…” he answered distractedly.

The Omega shifted in his seat, a bit more slick leaking as they waited for their food. “I…um, I should go to the bathroom,” Adam said suddenly, needing to clean himself up before he got too wet. He got up and disappeared into the single bathroom, forgetting to lock the door in his haste.

Elias looked around anxiously as he watched Adam shuffle away, his khakis clinging to his rounded butt cheeks conspicuously. The Dane dabbed a bead of sweat from his brow and debated his choices regarding his own predicament. They'd just ordered, so there was as bit of time before the food would arrive. There might be multiple bathroom stalls in the men's room so he could have privacy; he and Adam were married so that wasn't his concern as much as not embarrassing his husband. Under the circumstances though, it seemed the wisest recourse would be to flee there now and resolve his situation before it got any...worse. He untucked his dress shirt so it would drape over his waist, and made his way to the bathroom quickly.

Upon arriving, he pulled open the door to discover not only was it not locked, but there was only one room. “Oh!” he exclaimed in surprised, hurriedly locking it behind him.

Adam jumped, his fingers deep inside his hole as he quickly pulled them out. He hadn't realized he'd forgotten to lock the door but he was thankful it was Elias and not a stranger. It was also apparent that the Omega was hit the because he was at the beginnings of heat. It would be full on in a few days. “Oh...E-Elias,” he whispered, he tone soft but still rough. “I didn't….Alpha….”

Elias only had to take one inhale to swell to full hardness, and he was all over Adam within seconds, closing the distance between them and clumsily shucking down his pants as fast as he could. He managed to pull out his sizable cock and lift Adam’s leg, the boy’s pants already off around one ankle on the floor, pressing into him quickly against the wall behind him. He huffed in anguished relief the moment he felt himself enveloped in his mate’s crushing, slick heat. “Ahhhhh…..” he gasped wordlessly.

The Omega grasped Elias’ face, and gazed at him before crashing their mouths together in a heated, frantic kiss. Adam mewled, quietly, inhaling sharply through flared nostrils as began to move his hips as best he'd could. “Alpha...oh Alpha…” he whispered, breathily, slick dribbling down the Danes cock and to his thighs as his hole clamped around the man bull’s thick,veiny shaft. “Mm, Elias-!”

The Alpha soaked in Adam’s pheromones, and in his haze he knew from the rich, thick sweetness that his heat was coming soon, and it would trigger him to rut again too. They’d need to get back to the states, home safe where they could ride this out. Elias thrust harder up into Adam, pushing him up the wall with every sharp jab of his hips, his teeth clamped down on Adam’s neck, not biting but simply gnawing as he moaned. He could feel his climax coming soon and knew he’d have to pull out before he came to avoid knotting him, or they’d be stuck there.

Adam climbed up Elias’ body, both legs going around his waist as began to buck in his arms and offer up his neck, submissive and wanton. He hoped they would make it home before his heat but still he knew the other Alphas in the house, his mate's brothers, would likely be able to detect it too. “Oh, oh, ohhh-!” he cried out, muscles spasming as he came all over his husband's enormous cock. “Yes!”

Elias nearly lost control as he felt his mate’s muscles clench around him, but he managed to hold on, thrusting as deeply as he could through Adam’s climax. When he could wait no longer, he pulled his rapidly thickening cock from Adam’s body and gushed over his chest and belly, hot, sticky ropes of white ejaculate coating them both. His knot inflated uselessly as he leaned against the wall, trying to recover and panting harshly. “I’m sorry - know we’re messy, just give me...one...second…” he gasped.

“Okay,” Adam breathed, trying to recover also. Fortunately it was distracting him from the mess as he mused to himself and watched Elias, smiling. “So, that was a quickie. I've heard of it in porns and all. I liked it.”

Elias coughed as he finally was able to slow his breathing, and hobbled over to the sink to wet and soap up a towel. He handed one to Adam and then did the same with a second one to clean himself up. “I liked it too, Adam. I’m...I’m glad I was here for you...I think you might be going into heat soon. Glad we’re going home tomorrow,” he said, wiping the paper towels over his belly and down his legs.

Adam nodded, cleaning himself up, over his torso and between his cheeks. His eyes flitted to his husband's knot, and he shivered, wanting it inside, which told him that Elias was right. “Me too, I hope your brothers won't be too sexually excited by my scent, the Alphas. I have you so I'm not worried, but I'll be glad to go home too.”

Elias darted a look at him nervously. “It’s too late to find somewhere else to sleep tonight, and we have to get home to the babies, Adam. I will protect you. There won’t be any trouble. If there is I will put anyone who bothers you in the cage.”

“Okay, Alpha, thank you,” Adam said, doing up his pants. He hoped the food wasn't cold but they weren't in there very long. Tossing the towel, he washed his hands and then kissed his husband sweetly. “I miss the babies. Let's go eat.”

“I love you, my Adam. Yes, let’s…”

As they made their way back to the table, they could see the food had not yet arrived, though the waitress shot them an anxious glance. She didn’t say anything, but did bring over a platter of ice water and tall, cold glasses of milk. “Your food will be out shortly, sirs,” the beta said, and left them again.

Adam didn't notice her glance but thanked her and then took one of the glasses of milk to drink a third of it down. He licked the milk mustache off and hummed. “I love you too, Elias, I meant to say that before,” he said and reached out touch his husband's hand. “The party after this should be nice. If we're still going?”

Elias looked at him and nodded. “Do you think it’s wise? We can, if you think you’ll be alright,” he replied, taking a long drink of his own milk then. He wiped his mouth self-consciously, feeling the residue on his actual mustache.

“I'm not in heat yet,” Adam said quietly, pensively as the waitress brought over the food at last. It looked really good and the Omega's belly rumbled. “I think it'll be okay. You'll be there, and this is our only date night.” The young man picked up his fork and started to eat, humming. “This is really good.”

Elias smiled. All that really mattered to him was that his husband was happy and safe. He knew he could - and would - protect him, so making him happy was his primary focus. He reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “I’m glad we have this, Adam. I’m enjoying it.”

They ate, and the food was delicious - Elias was hungrier than he thought he’d be, after their “exercise” in the restroom. He kept stealing glances over the candlelight at Adam, noticing so many little things about him. The blush in his cheek, the way the light caught his sweet eyes. The Dane felt his heart full to bursting.

Wiping his mouth, Adam finished off his milk as Elias gave the waitress the money for their food. He was sated, in every way imaginable and as soon as they were done, he took his Alpha’s hand to be lead to the car. “I'm excited, Elias. Thank you for dinner and the party soon to come,” he said, walking hand in hand out of the diner. “Do you think we should call and check on the pups?”

Elias checked his phone. No messages, but he knew they’d both be able to relax more if they knew the babies were alright. “Yes. I’ll call Gabriel. He's home and always has his phone on.”

Once Adam was in the car, he buckled up and looked over at his Alpha, feeling relieved they were going to check on the pups. “Okay thank you, please do call.”

Elias sat in the front and called before starting the car; it wasn’t safe to drive and phone, and he didn’t want to put Adam at risk. “Gabriel? Hvordan har Lars? Og Lisbet? Ja. God, tak. Måske. Jeg ved ikke. Nej, nej. Okay, hej.”

"Gabriel? How is Lars? And Lisbet? Yes. Good thanks. Perhaps. I do not know. No, no. Okay bye."

He turned to Adam and smiled as he started the car. “Lisbet said she wants you to show her a star when we get home. The story book has stars in it and she got very excited, Adam,” Elias explained as he drove. He placed a hand on Adam’s knee and squeezed. “Lars though, just wanted to play with the chickens.”

“Really?” Adam asked, excited to hear that. He placed his hand over Elias’ feeling much better that the babies were okay and that Lisbet wanted to see the stars. Of course, he thought it was cute that Lars seemed to take after his Danish papa. “I'm happy to hear that. Thank you for calling.”

Elias picked up his husband’s hand and squeezed it warmly. “They are mine as much as yours. I was thinking about them too. I'm glad they’re well...but Adam, let's enjoy our date night together, okay?” He smiled brightly and kissed Adam on the lips before continuing the drive to the planetarium.

“That's true and yes, good idea,” Adam smiled, watching the lights go by the windows. When they arrived, he undid his seatbelt and got out, walking over to hold his Alpha’s hand. “Looks like there are a lot of people here.”

“It does,” Elias said, looking around uneasily. He stood straighter and pulled his shoulders back to bring himself to full Alpha height. Normally he might feel unsure of himself, but being here with his handsome Omega filled him with confidence. “It's alright though, Adam. Let's go in and find the telescope, and you can show me the stars and maybe planets.”

“Okay, yes, I'd like that,” Adam agreed, wrapping himself around Elias’ arm as they walked towards the thrumming planetarium. There music, lights and people buzzing about, but the Omega just focused on his husband, and all of the interesting space themed decor. He walked inside, a few Alphas leering at him due to his closeness to heat but he knew his mate would keep him safe. “I'm not sure where it is, but back home, it's in the main room.”

Elias looked at the signs, some in Danish, and found the area Adam indicated. Just outside in the hall there were two tables set up with an array of celestial themed snacks and desserts, as well as tea, coffee, and carafes of ice water. They'd just eaten, but Elias always liked a cup of tea. “Would you like tea or something?” he asked. His face fell as he looked at a sign on the outside of the main room. “No refreshments inside. Well, why would they put these here if you can't bring them inside? That makes no sense. It's rather rude.” He stood there fretting trying to decide if he wanted tea or to just go inside the main hall.

Adam felt his husband's distress and hugged him, purring against his chest to soothe his mate. He took his face into his hands and leaned in to kiss him sweetly, lingering against his mouth for a moment before letting go. “Let's have a cup of tea and look here before we go in. They just don't want liquids around the equipment, Alpha, but it does seem rude. We have a lot of time though, so it's okay. Right?”

The kiss - having Adam near him, so very close - sent a wave of relaxation through his veins. Adam’s very scent was like a drug for the man-bull, and he inhaled deeply, pausing after a second to press his lips softly against his mate's in return. “Right...y-y-you're right, Adam. I’ll just fix us two cups and we can drink them and then go inside. We are quite early, anyway,” he nodded. He thanked the heavens for his Star Man. Before he would have worked himself into a state and wound up crying in the bathroom, or possibly wanking off, or more likely, both at once. But now Adam made everything seem alright, and good. He smiled and took a couple of paper cups from the table, preparing their drinks.

Adam came up behind Elias and wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling with a purr against his back. He was careful not to make him spill anything but he couldn't help but want to be close, especially with his heat coming. The truth was, the Omega was hopelessly in love with his Alpha. “I am happy, Elias. This is a result of you. Thank you.”

Elias kissed the boy’s hands and turned to face him, kissing his neck, and not at all concerned of what anyone thought. They were married after all, and so in love with each other.

He gave Adam the tea, and they walked hand in hand, sipping it and looking at the various pictures lining the walls. Finally it was time for the show to begin, and people began filtering in to sit down. “Come on, Adam. Let’s find a seat. You know where we should go.” He tossed his empty paper cup in the trash on the way in, offering to take Adam’s as well by reaching for it.

“Are you asking me or telling me that I know where we should go or are you about to propose an idea?” Adam asked, wanting to make sure as handed Elias the empty tea cup with smile. He went to the closest seat and sat down, still unsure what Elias wanted. “Thank you for the tea.”

“You know the best place to sit in the planetarium,” he said as he sat down. “They are all very similar, right? Dome with the fancy projector in the center?” People shuffled in around them, sitting down, and Elias looked around uncomfortably, picking up Adam’s hand and weaving his fingers in protectively.

That made sense, Adam thought and then nodded, tending for a moment when one of the Alphas that had been staring at him before, suddenly sat next to him. The Omega tightened his grip on Elias’ hand and leaned into his husband, just in case. “Yes, usually they are,” he whispered in answer.

Elias stared pointedly at the Alpha, being sure to make eye contact with him so he'd know what was what. The lights dimmed as the show began. Constellations swirled overhead, glittering little pin-prick like gems scattered across the velvet blanket of the simulated night sky. A booming voice narrated the display, taking the audience on a journey, showcasing images from the Hubble Deep Field telescopes and describing specific phenomena and patterns that were of significance in Denmark. There was mention made of Niels Bohr, a famous Danish physicist who was one of the founders of quantum theory. He was also the namesake of one of the most famous schools and research centers in Copenhagen, the Niels Bohr institute. It was educational and mesmerizing, and Elias was completely wrapped up in it, holding tight to Adam’s hand throughout. At the very end, they all went to the roof to utilize a large telescope and view the meteor shower, just as Elias had said they would. Adam pointed out various constellations to him, and it was almost magical.

Filtering out afterward, they made their way to the car park. “Did you have a good time, Adam?” He asked.

Adam turned and kissed Elias against the car, arms going around his neck as he gazed at him with a loving smile. “Oh I did, yes, thank you,” he said, his voice high pitched with enthusiasm. “Did you like it? You looked like you did but I thought I'd make sure.”

“I did. I knew some of that stuff, sure, of course I did, but I learned a few new things too,” Elias replied proudly. He let a low growl of pleasure from his throat at the contact and affection, his own strong arms wrapped around the smaller man’s waist.

“You're very smart, Alpha and handsome. I'm lucky to have you as my mate,” Adam stated, and then whined a little at the growl, a bit of slick trickling out due to the impending heat. “Elias…”

“Oh no,” Elias said urgently, his cock thickening between his legs just the slightest at their embrace, Adam’s delicious weight leaning on him, and the irresistible scent of the Omega permeated his senses. He quickly unlocked and opened the door, helping him inside. “We should get home. We can take care of each other tonight and leave in the morning, first thing, okay?” He knew it might be a long night, but it was a big enough house that they would likely be alright even with his Alpha brothers there.

“Okay,” Adam said, not yet in heat but very close. He put on his seatbelt and then when Elias was inside he took in his scent, wriggling in the seat a little. “It's been a good date. We've not had one in a long time and maybe that's why my heat is nearing.”

“We haven’t had a chance to be alone together much since the babies, it’s true,” Elias observed. Even now, Adam’s cheeks pinked up as he placed a hand on his mate’s thigh and rubbed it gently. It was intended to be a reassuring gesture, but it only served to make the Alpha swallow slowly and try to calm himself down. Hard to believe they’d already been intimate earlier that night at the restaurant.

“Yes,” Adam agreed and shivered at the touch, trying to contain himself. “I’ll be glad to see the babies but I think when we get back home, to he states, we should try to have one day night biweekly at least.”

Elias nodded vehemently as he turned down another street, accelerating slightly. “I’d like that very much. I miss when we don’t.”

“Should I get on contraceptives?” Adam asked suddenly, since his heat was near and he knew he might get pregnant again otherwise. “Or are you hoping for a large family?”

Elias panicked and drove a little too fast. “Oh I...Oh..I don’t…” he began to sweat, feeling it beading along his brow and dripping down his neck. The Dane glanced quickly at Adam. “I hadn’t even expect to have one like we have now, so I don’t know. Maybe?” He answered, almost in a squeak.

“Two is plenty for me,” Adam pointed out, and then rubbed Elias’ thigh to try to calm him. “You're driving too fast. Please slow down. There is nothing to worry about, okay?”

Elias swallowed hard and slowed down as Adam asked. “Alright, then,” he replied quietly. He’d need to give it all more thought, perhaps when he wasn’t trying to focus on driving and ignore the lingering scent of slick in the air.

Soon they arrived back at Elia’s brothers home, and he was hurrying his mate inside. “Gabriel texted me that the babies are asleep in their room now,” he whispered before they went inside.

Adam nodded, hoping none of the brothers were around to smell his slick--at least not one of the other Alphas. He clutched to Elias’ arm and then heard someone walking. “Elias…”

The footsteps belonged to Josef, the Beta, mercifully. “Elias, Adam,” he said formally, as he shuffled in his bathrobe and slippers. “I was checking on the cheese. I thought I heard a sound down here,” he said flatly.

“There’s no one here but us. We’re just going to bed,” Elias whispered loudly, trying to not wake anyone up. “Gonat, Josef.”

“Gonat, Elias, goodnight Adam.” The man said, trundling away.

Adam let out a breath and whispered a goodnight back walking with Elias to their room. Once inside, he began to undress. “I may have some scent blocker packed. I can wear it tomorrow so the other Alphas won't be bothered by my scent.”

Elias closed the door and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and scratching his belly and then curly head. The man was tired from the busy night, but still felt the tug toward his mate, the Omega’s scent stronger as he undressed. “I think that’s a good idea, especially since we will be on an airplane for many hours. It's harder in a confined space like that.”

“Yes, I was contemplating that as well,” Adam said, decidedly and finished undressing, pulling on clean boxers and a t-shirt. He wanted Elias again too but was also pretty tired, so he hooked his arms around him and kissed him sweetly. “We should really rest for our trip.”

“Okay, but if you need me in the night, you know I'm here for you,” Elias replied, now shirtless in pajama pants. He kissed Adam and climbed into the tiny bed, holding out his arms for his mate.

“Okay, Alpha,” Adam smiled and got into bed, removing his shirt after all since Elias was so hot. He wrapped his limbs around him and nuzzled into the soft fur of his chest with a purr. “You smell so good. I like it.”

“You smell better,” Elias replied, kissing Adam’s dark curls as they fell asleep wrapped up in one another.

***

The next morning Adam had bathed, and applied the scent blocker. He fed the babies and got some breakfast ready for himself, as well as Elias. Once the pups were cleaned up and the bags packed, he went to go wake up his husband. “Elias?” he whispered, leaning down to kiss him softly. “We need to leave in an hour. Breakfast is ready.”

Elias kissed his spouse sleepily and sat up with a grunt. “Morn, thank you, Adam,” he said, swinging his long, skinny legs out of bed and rising.

Elias showered and changed, and ate the breakfast Adam had made, kissing the children when he saw them. “Are you ready to go home, Lisbet?” he asked the little raven haired girl as her brother ran off with a chicken in his chubby arms. “Lars…!” Elias cried out, taking off after him.

Adam finished his breakfast and cleaned up, picking up Lisbet as he laughed at Elias and Lars. “Star, papa, star,” she said pointing at the ceiling.

“I'll show you when we get home, okay?” Adam smiled, happy she seemed to have an interest. He kissed her little nose and walked down the hall to see if Elias was ready to say goodbye and leave.

Elias had managed to grab Lars and safely wrest the squalling bird from his grip. He cried, wailing, “Baby, papa my baby!”

The Dane knelt down and comforted him, hugging him and whispering to him In Danish. “We will get a puppy or something when we get home, okay?”

Josef and Gabriel came downstairs to say goodbye. “The others are still asleep. We wanted to see you off,” Gabriel said tiredly, bending down to shake Lars’ tiny hand while Josef did the same to Lisbet. “We’re glad to have you anytime, Adam,” he said, smiling.

Adam smiled back and nodded; he'd enjoyed their visit but was more than ready to get back home, especially with his heat a day away. “Thank you, all of you, and you are all welcome to come visit us as well,” he said and hoisted Lisbet higher up on his hip, already starting to cramp and ache. “I like it here, Denmark is an interesting place.”

Elias embraced his brothers, carrying Lars as the other two men helped to carry all their luggage to the car outside. “You are welcome to see using n New York anytime you want, with advanced notice of course,” Elias said, and then got the little ones buckled into their baby seats. He was very glad they were going home too, anxious to be in the comfort of their own space. “Goodbye,” he said, and motioned for Adam to get in.

Adam dreaded the flight back but focused more on being home as he waved a final goodbye and then got in the car. He buckled up and looked back at the pups before taking Elias’ hand. “It's been a nice vacation.”

“It has. I really liked it. It was good to show you all my favorite places...but I want to be home, you know?”

The children mercifully slept most of the flight home; Elias was glad their babies were not rude like many babies could be. He was also relieved Adam’s suppressant deodorant worked well, and they weren’t bothered on the airplane at all.

Back at home, Adam got the babies to bed, after feeding and bathing them, the poor little things wiped out, and then he changed into his pajamas, after a shower of his own, sitting next to Elias on the couch. His scent was very strong again, the blockers washed away. “It's so good to be home.”

Elias leaned in close to Adam, rubbing his nose and lips in the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply. His mate smelled like heaven. “If your heat is almost here, maybe you should call Beth to ask her to look after the little ones for a few days? In the morning?”

“That's a good idea,” Adam said, his breath hitching and body shivering as Elias scented him like that. The Omega rolled on top of his Alpha and gazed down at him before pressing his nose against his scent gland to take a bit draw of it. He all but moaned and then kissed him. “They like Beth, so I think it'll be okay…”

Elias gripped both sides of Adam’s beautiful face in his big, rough hands, pulling him up to meet his mouth. He kissed him hard in earnest, enjoying the scent and taste of his mate, in their bed, for what felt like the first time in forever. He merely mumbled his agreement between licks into Adam’s mouth.

Adam spread his body out on top of Elias, purring as he sucked his tongue and rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together through thin fabric as slick trickled between his cheeks. “If you want to sleep, you should do it now before I get more aroused,” he whispered, sweetly.

Elias growled into his neck and slid his palms down to cover Adam’s ass, squeezing it. “Okay, well, we probably need to rest anyway since you’re...since you’re starting soon…” he said distractedly, and leaned over to turn out the light. He continued pawing at the Omega, peppering kisses over his neck.

“Yes,” Adam agreed and kissed Elias once more then his neck and reluctantly slid off of him, curling against his side instead as he yawned. “I love you, Elias. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, skat,” Elias said, kissing Adam’s forehead tenderly before falling fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Adam was sweating, his stomach aching and ass beginning to leak. He fed the babies and changed them, packing their bags full of food and toys, clothing and everything they would need. Beth would be there in a few minutes, so he put them in their playpen for the time being and went to wake Elias.

“Alpha…” Adam called out, his sweet aroma filling the room with an aroma similar to strawberries and cream. “Elias, wake up, come eat with me and say goodbye to the pups before Beth arrives. I'll need you soon.”

The scent alone was the first thing to hit the Dane as he woke; it brought him to half-hardness as he reached out for Adam. He hummed as he sat up and looked at his mate, a fine sheen of sweat already covering his brow. “Okay, Adam, I’m up…” he said, sitting up awkwardly as his cock hung heavily between his legs. “I hope we are alone soon. I want you…”

Their cycles were definitely synced up and Adam in heat meant rut for Elias. The Omega went to his husband and leaned down to hug him, kissing him softly. “We will be,” he smiled and tugged his mate up. “There's coffee made also.”

Elias followed the pink, tempting, bubblegum-scented lips of his spouse until he was standing and shuffled into the kitchen behind him. He blearily poured the coffee, moaning as the hot liquid warmed and roused him. “So good, skat, thank you...where are the babies? I’ll say bye to them, play with them a moment before she gets here.”

Adam was going to point out he'd just suggested that to his husband, but Elias was always slow to wake up fully, so he smiled, sipping his cup as well. “You're welcome. Breakfast is on the table, but it's covered with foil for now. They are in the playpen and I think they'd like that.”

Elias kissed Adam once more, right behind his ear, and headed to the living room. Lars greeted him bouncing up and down, hands flapping excitedly. “Chicken! Chicken!” he said, trying to play pretend that he was one. Elias smiled and climbed into the playpen with them. “Kylling, can you say that? Come here, Lisbet,” he said as they played.

Walking over, Adam giggled, warming at the sight. It made his biological instincts kick in and he cramped slightly. The Omega went over and kissed both babies and then Elias as the doorbell sounded, making him flinch at the noise briefly. “She's here.”

Adam’s scent was so strong, even still, Elias was finding it hard to say goodbye, even if he knew it was only.a few days. He knew it would be best since their heat/rut cycles were so intense, they couldn’t properly care for the children in that condition. He carried Lisbet to the door, Lars hanging off his leg and clutching the hem of his shorts urgently. “It’s ok, skat, your papa’s just need a few days, but Auntie Beth will take care of you, okay? She has...ice cream, I bet, probably,” Elias said slowly as they walked to the door.

It was hard for Adam too, each time they had to do this but he knew the children would be safe and well cared for. The Omega kissed each one again and nodded. “When you get back, Lisbet, I'll show you the stars and Lars, we may just get you the puppy,” he smiled as the babies giggled and flailed their arms.

Opening the door, Adam greeted Beth, who smiled fondly. “Hey guys!”

Elias laughed as Lisbet pulled one of his corkscrew curls with her slightly sticky little fist. “Hello, Beth. Thank you for doing this on short notice,” he said a little rushed, looking over at Adam in hopes he would do most of the talking.

“No problem,” Beth smiled and then took the bag as Adam offered it, slinging it over her shoulder. She then took a child in each arm.

“Thank you Beth, we need to eat and mate now but if you need us, please call. I'll see you in three days,” Adam said and smiled, looking at the pups.

“Oh, um, okay, Adam. Good luck with that,” Beth laughed, used to Adam of course. “Bye!”  
She left a moment later and the Omega locked the door behind her, looking at Elias, already flushed and leaking. “Let's hurry and eat.”

Elias nodded wordlessly, not entirely confident he could make it through his entire bowl of All Bran without stripping his husband bare and taking him, but he would try. The Dane strode purposefully into the dining room and pulled out a chair for Adam, a little noise escaping him as he got a strong whiff of his scent. “Ok, Adam, we should eat now.”

“Yes we should,” Adam nodded, sitting down as his senses were flooded with his Alpha’s musky scent. He took his spoon and poured the milk into their cereal bowls before beginning to eat, hastily. As he ate, he kept stealing little glances at his mate, licking his lips as he felt the churn of need in his belly.

Elias all but shoveled the cereal into his mouth, bits of crumb and milk getting in his mustache, though he kept on eating, never taking his eyes off Adam. He focused on the spoon going into his mate’s mouth, slipping between ruby lips, and watched his Adam’s apple bob slowly down his throat as he swallowed. He’d never imagined eating cereal could look so sexually arousing before now.

It didn't take long and they had finished. Adam quickly loaded the bowls in the dishwasher. He was starting to ache, and sweating more. A whine slipped past his lips as he gripped the counter, legs trembling. “Alpha…”

Elias began by yanking his own shirt over his head and shedding his pants in nearly one motion, and stood naked in the middle of the kitchen, quickly folding his clothes over his arm. His enormous cock hung hard between his legs, already dripping, and he took Adam around the waist. “Into the bedroom, kom nu,” he said, slipping into Danish without meaning to.

By now, Adam understood a lot of Danish, so he nodded, pulling off his shirt and undoing his pants. When they reached the bedroom, he pulled them off, until he was bare and dripping against Elias’ cock behind him. The Omega began to writhe against him, hooking his arms around his husband's neck behind him, purring. “Please, Alpha-”

“Oh, Adam, yes,” Elias moaned, finally just picking him up altogether and carrying him to the bed. He laid him down as gently as he could before crawling on top of him, his cock red and angry, a strand of fluid dripping from the tip. He rolled Adam onto his side and positioned himself behind him, rutting against his cheeks.

Adam reached back and spread his cheeks, presenting his slick hole which was agape and ready to be entered, he whined again, more than ready to be fucked as the need began to turn to pain. The Omega had to have his mate’s cock, his knot and seed, his body demanded it. “Elias, fuck me, please, please-”

Elias eased into his Omega’s warm body, the slick coating his cock immediately as he groaned from the tight clench. It felt all brand new again, like the first time, and his entire body screamed and ached for Adam. Bracing himself against his soft, warm body, he ground in deeper. “My Adam, ohh…”

The Omega moaned in relief, his breathing evening out and making way for pleasure as he pressed back against Elias’ cock, working his slim hips. “Oh, yes, my Elias,” he whimpered, actually grateful to his spouse. It was tough being in heat but he was fortunate to have his husband to see him through. “So good, Alpha, so good…”

A deep growl reverberated through the man-bull’s chest, and he ground his teeth along Adam’s shoulder, dipping into the crook of his neck. The fine sheen of sweat that glistened across the Omega’s skin tasted like sweet honey so him, and he licked over each little bite he left, hips beginning to move quicker with each thrust.

Adam moaned and panted, hands scrambling for purchase in the sheets as he was taken just how he needed. Each bite sent him further into bliss and the Omega was all but crying out with pleasure. “Mm, Alpha-”

Elias rolled Adam onto his back without sliding out from inside the Omega. “I want to see your face, skat,” he murmured, lifting Adam’s legs with his forearms and pressing him back into the mattress. Each thrust drove Adam higher up the bed, but Elias didn't slow down at all.

“I like this better,” Adam moaned, each word punctuated as he gripped Elias’ forearms and held his gaze. His lips parted, blue eyes lidded with lust as his pink Omegan cock slapped his taut belly. He was close, so wonderfully close to coming and pressed his head back into the pillow, jaw shifting. “Elias-”

The Dane moaned deep and low in his throat, and held himself up on one muscular forearm, reaching between their sweat-slicked bodies, and wrapped his fist around Adam’s slender cock. “My Adam, my omega, oh...fuck you feel good,” he uttered, not usually one for profanities but it slipped out accidentally.

Adam didn't mind and he let out an Omegan pure, long and breathy as his powerful Alpha husband pleasures him doubly. His hole tightened around Elias’ shaft, slick pouring out as he came hard with shuddering muscles. “My Elias, Alpha-!” he cried out, vision whiting and then darkening as his cock spurted hot ropes of useless seed. “Yes, yes!”

The spasming tightness gripped Elias’ thickening cock to the root. He cried out, a deep guttural moan as he coated Adam’s womb with his come, his knot sealing them together as his hips bucked hard through his climax. The man-bull felt so much emotion well up within him, and he collapsed beside the dark-haired beauty, holding him as they faced each other. “I love you, so much, Adam…”  
“I-I love you too, Elias,” Adam panted, and gazed at his husband, sweaty and totally satisfied from their coupling--at least for now. He knew he would need him again soon enough. The Onega purred again, and began grooming his mate, brushing the curls from his brow as he kissed and nipped at his lips, scenting him.

***

As had happened in the past, Adam’s heat had triggered Elias’ rut, and bound as they were, the days and nights were filled with a cycle of desperate, animalistic sex, followed by cleaning up in the shower, followed by regular meals and hydration, interspersed with coupling anywhere and everywhere, all over their apartment. As much as possible Elias tried to get them to their bed, but sometimes it wasn’t possible. They eased each other through it though, Elias taking plenty of care to attend Adam well, making sure his every need was met and that he wasn’t injured with the vigorousness of the sex. It got quite athletic several times, Elias of course priding himself on his vigor and Adam being very young and flexible.

The next evening the babies were dropped off, heat over and Adam had fed and changed them. Beth had taken good care of them but the Dittmans were very happy to have their children back.

“I think we should take them to the park,” Adam said, walking over to Elias as the babies played on the floor. “I can show Lisbet the stars tonight.

Elias nodded. “It should be a mild evening. I think that’s a wonderful idea. She’s been very interested in them lately. That picture book you got her with all the constellations, she always asks us to read it to her.” He too was happy to have things settle back to their usual routine.

Adam was too, not one for deviations in his routine. He nodded and stood on his toes to kiss his Alpha. “Okay, good. We should leave at sunset,” he suggested, not too late but the stars would be shining brightly by the time they got to the park or a few minutes after. “I think Lars will like the raccoons too.”

Knowing how much his young son seemed to take to animals, he agreed. He set about helping Adam pack some snacks and juice for their outing.

Later, the Alpha was getting the children dressed and ready, packing the things they might need, and probably more than they would, in the diaper bag. “Adam, how much longer until sunset? Should we head out now?” he asked his detail-oriented spouse.

“Three minutes,” Adam said, looking at his watch. He had been doing his evening chores while Elias got the babies ready. “I’m finished and ready. We should go now,” he smiled and went over to help, picking Lars up into his arms, along with one of the bags.

“I’m excited. Ready, Lisbet?” Elias asked, picking the little girl up, as well as the insulated bags of snacks. He walked them out to the car and together it's Adam got them secured in their little seats, and they headed off to the park.

“Star, star!” Lisbet giggled, squeaking in backseat as Lars pounded on the arm rest. “Chi-cans!”

“There won't be any chickens, Lars but if we’re quiet, there may be a little raccoon family.”

“Ra-con, Ra-cons!” Lars yelled, and farted, loudly, which startled Lisbet. Adam laughed and they all did, the Omega looking at Elias. “I think he is taking after you more and more.”

Elias couldn’t help but chuckle and playfully glared at Adam. “I most certainly do not fart loudly, that’s you, from all the macaroni and cheese,” he jested, poking Adam in the tummy at a red light.

“I do not,” Adam huffed, playfully and giggled again as he looked at his husband with big blue eyes. “Okay, I do, it's human nature, but I try to excuse myself. You do it in bed, Elias.” The boy leaned over and kissed his Alpha, purring quietly, so very content.

Elias laughed boisterously at that. “Next you will say I snore! Oh the tall tales here know no end!” he joked, winking at Adam in hopes he would understand he was kidding.

Adam understood and he laughed too, blushing at the wink as Elias pulled into the parking area. He undid his seatbelt. “Only occasionally,” he said with a smile to the snoring remark and quickly got out.

Elias got the stroller and bags from the trunk while his spouse got the babies unbuckled, and soon they were walking into the park. There was a clearing where the trees encircled a meadow, with picnic tables dotting the grass, perfect for looking at the stars.

“This is nice,” Adam commented, looking up at the stars. He noticed that Lisbet was doing the same thing, so he took her from the stroller and set her in his lap as he sat down on the bench. “That's the Big Dipper,” he explained, pointing to it.

“Beg Di-purr?” she said, her eyes wide with wonder as she clapped and pointed too.

“Yes,” Adam smiled, and kissed her cheek as Lars held out his hands for Elias. “Ra-cons, papa!”

Elias picked the boy up and sat next to Adam and Lisbet on the benches. He pulled their toys from the bag, handing a soft stuffed star with a smiley face that glowed in the dark to their daughter, and a very well-loved, rumpled looking little raccoon to Lars. “Here's your buddy...we have to be very quiet or they will hear us and not come out. They live in the park and have a little home here. Maybe they will come out soon, eh Lars? Can you whisper like us?”

Adam turned towards his husband and their son, Lisbet still looking at all the stars. The Omega mused he'd have to bring her out here with his telescope when she got a little older. “Yes, we have to be very quiet,” he whispered, as a rustling started in the leaves.

Elias saw the tell-tale little face in the bushes first, pointing the furry creature out as he leaned close and whispered. “Be very still...there's one now, see? Shhhh, shhh,” he said excitedly.

“Ra-con!” Lars whispered, trying to be quiet as Lisbet looked and grinned, her eyes wide. Lars slapped Elias’ leg in all his excitement.

“Ooo, wow, anmal, anmal fat!” she cooed, her chubby arms reaching towards them.

“Yes, they have been foraging,” Adam said taking Elias’ hand as the Dittman family all four stared at the little waddling bundles of fluff.

Elias had to admit, being around animals so much at the brothers home, and now seeing how excited the babies were gave him a new affection for them. “They're very large, they eat a lot so they can survive the winters, I think,” he said, trying to recall what Josef had told him from one of the books he read. The biggest one trundled towards an abandoned sandwich wrapper that had a partially uneaten burger in it. He used his little hands to pick it up and took a bite as his mate came nosing over to see what it was. The bigger one turned to corral the babies, fat little balls of fur, and they all shared the food. “See, Lars, they are sharing just like your papas tell you to do with your sister, see?”

Lars nodded, a very serious, attentive expression on his face, as though the toddler was learning and taking it all in.

“Dowgee?” Lars said, hoping he would still get one and then gave his sister a sweet smooch on her cheek to show he'd behave.

Lisbet looked annoyed, not overly fond of contact and furrowed her brows before looking back at the sky. “Staws, papa, want staws!”

“You can't have them physically, Lisbet but I'll teach you all about them,” Adam said with a grin, as the raccoons padded away, back into the brush. “And we’ll get you both a puppy. Won't we Elias?”

Elias grinned at the display of affection Lars showed, and felt proud of both of them. “I think we should, yes. I like that idea very much. Papa and I will talk about it some more.”

The babies both smiled, little mouths upturned in sheer joy. Adam kissed each one on the forehead and nodded to Elias. “Yes, we will,” he agreed and then got up preparing to walk a little around the area, waiting for Elias.

They all spent another hour or so there, looking at the stars, playing and laughing, Adam and Elias sneaking kisses when they could. It was perfect and the Omega’s heart was very full. After a bit though, the pups were getting cranky, which meant it was time time to leave.

The little family went home, and Elias offered to bathe the children before bed so Adam could have his tea and wind down a bit. After they were tucked in, he came to the bedroom to find Adam reading ‘A brief history of time’, by Stephen Hawking, in his soft blue satin pajamas. The Omega loved the feel against his skin.

Looking up, Adam smiled and set the book down. “Thank you for bathing and putting them to bed.”

Elias climbed into bed, now in just pajama bottoms, as he tended to get warm when he slept. He scratched at his mustache and smiled. “Lars was a little fussy, but he settled down when I reminded him of the puppy. It made me think of something though, Adam. Do you think it’s a little crowded in here for a dog? I’m not suggesting we move yet, but it’s just a thought. We could get a house.”

Adam set his book aside, brows scrunching. He didn't want to move but Elias was right. The children were getting bigger and while the apartment was accommodating now, it would soon be too small, especially with a puppy. “I think that is a reasonable idea,” he said and curled up against his Alpha. “I'm not sure I like it but I'll maybe feel better if we go and look at some.”

Elias tugged Adam into his arms to lay against his chest. It always made him feel better when he held his mate. “We can look at some places, yes, and take our time. The babies will need their own rooms. If we find a place away from the city lights a bit, it would help with looking at the stars, wouldn’t it?” He asked.

The Omega looked up into Elias’ eyes at that, his own widening and shining brightly. He hadn't considered a house out in the country. It wouldn't be convenient for some things but it would offer space and a better view of the stars. “It would, yes,” Adam smiled and leaned down to kiss his Alpha husband. “And you're right, more space would be optimal for us all. Okay.”

Elias kissed his forehead and hummed contentedly. “We’ll start looking tomorrow. Goodnight, Adam.”

“Goodnight, Elias,” Adam said and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

  
A week later and Beth was watching the babies for Elias and Adam; the pair had an appointment to see a house. It had taken a few days of looking online, but the Omega was confident that this one might be good. He of course had a list of questions to ask, and things to look for.

They pulled up into the driveway and Adam got out, waiting for his Alpha to join him. “The realtor should be here soon,” he said, knowing they were early, which had been his idea. “Let’s look around a little first.”

Elias agreed and picked up Adam’s hand to hold it as they walked. It was a little scary and exciting to think of buying a house, but Adam made him feel like he could do anything. “There’s so much nice open space out here. I could build a swing set or tree house. We could build anything, so much room. It is a little like our place in Denmark.”

“I would like that,” Adam said, as they walked further around the area. He was nervous too, but as long as he had his Alpha, he was sure it would all be fine. “It does seem a little similar, minus the cages and the chickens.”

“Lars would never stop yelling if we got chickens. He really took to them in Ork.” Elias rounded the corner to the sunny side yard where a small fenced-in garden sat, surrounded with chicken wire. There were empty planter boxes neatly lined up. “We could have vegetables and herbs back here, yes? That would be nice, show the children how to garden.”

“I'm not sure I know how, but I could learn. I'm sure there's information online,” Adam nodded, though it seemed really messy. He suddenly pulled his Alpha to him and kissed him soundly. “I love you. Thank you for this.”

“I love you Adam. I love you and the babies with all my heart.” Elias said with a smile as a car pulled into the driveway. The Alpha leaned down to kiss his mate before the person got out and approached them.

“Mister Dittman,” the Alpha smiled, walking over to extend his hand to Elias, not Adam, as it wasn't good practice for a number of reasons. “I'm Matthew Porter,” he greeted, big blue eyes gleaming at the Omega and then Elias. “I see you've both gotten an early start. Let me show you the inside.”

“Sir. Good to meet you. I am Elias and this is my spouse, Adam. Yes, we looked around the outside already. Land’s in rough shape,” he commented critically, not wanting to be too eager.

The Alpha spoke softly for someone of his gender, his words coming out in an almost whisper. He was still confident, however. “I'm certain you can fix it right up, Elias…” Matthew grinned, covering his mouth as he swayed and looked at Adam. “A pleasure to meet you, Adam. You'll want to see the kitchen, I’m sure. It's right this way.”

Elias wasn’t sure that he liked the man at first, but after he clearly recognized his superiority and ability to fix everything up, he decided to give him a chance. He’d reserve judgement after they looked inside. Still, the Alpha couldn’t help but be a little bit contrary. “Adam does many things other than cook, but we will see the kitchen anyway,” he said, chest puffed out a bit.

“Certainly,” Matthew said and offered a little amused smile as he tried to remain as professional as he could, leading them in.

Adam was glad Elias said that; it meant a lot to him, because he liked to think he wasn't like the average Omega.

Once inside, he took his mate’s hand, not comfortable with another Alpha around. Family was one thing, but Matthew was not family. “This looks acceptable,” he said, trying to avoid sounding overly excited. He hoped that wasn't considered lying. “What do you think, Elias?”

“It’s worth considering. Are there other properties you can show us, so we have choices with what we decide on? We will need to see a few more before we settle upon what we want,” he said. Elias prided himself on being a good negotiator.

“I have two more I can show you, but this one is really a steal at the price,” Matthew insisted charmingly, and gestured around with both arms. “I can take off fifteen percent, but that's the best I can do, Mister Dittman. But let me show you the rest before you both decide.”

“I think we’d be fools not to see the others before we make a decision. Thank you,” Elias said, not wanting to be pressured into anything or agree to the terms just yet. He squeezed Adam’s hand and pulled him along. “Can you show us today?”

Adam tapped his pant leg, not having planned on seeing more than one. He hadn't prepared for that. He gripped Elias’ hand tighter than he meant to, in an effort to relax.

Matthew looked between them and nodded. “Sure can, once we finish here,” he said, being able to detect the growing distress in the Omega. Any Alpha would be able to. “Let me show you upstairs.”

Elias definitely felt the unease in his spouse, and placed his hand on the back of his neck, moving closer. He attempted to speak to him only, whispering. “Are you ok, Adam?” he asked quietly.

“I'll give you two a moment,” Matthew said and walked out of the room as Adam shook his head at Elias.

“I didn't know we were going to see more than one house. I-I didn't research these others. I don't have questions prepared,” Adam said, his voice a little shaky.

Elias wrapped his arms around Adam, nuzzling his hair, trying to surround him and secure him with his scent. “We’ll go another time. Not today. It's alright, Adam,” he said, rubbing the Omega’s back.

“I don't want to ruin the plans, and I like this house, Elias,” Adam whispered, scenting his Alpha and letting it soothe himself. “It had a chicken coop and it's peaceful.”

“You mean you want this one?” Elias asked him, looking around to make sure the realtor couldn't hear them. He just wanted to negotiate a good price, really, and show Adam he was good at that sort of thing, but honestly he was nervous too. Gabriel always did this kind of thing for them, even though, really Elias was the more charming of them.

“I do, b-but if you want to see the others, we can,” Adam assured him, trying to come around to the idea. He was proud of his Alpha but he could feel the nervousness a little at the same time. “Do you like this one?”

His amber-colored eyes brightened. “I actually do, skat, but I wanted to make sure you did, too,” he said quietly. “I like it a lot.”

Adam kissed Elias then, purring and pressing against him as he felt relief wash over him. “Good! I do too! Can we sign then? I already have ideas as to how I want to decorate. I'll need to make a list, of course, but I think it could work.”

Elias shifted from foot to foot with excitement. “Yes, we will start negotiating price then. Okay, Adam, let's go talk to him.”

“Okay,” Adam had answered, also feeling happy, both on his own and through their bond link. He followed Elias upstairs, into the master suite. Elias walked around to look for the man once more. “Mr. Porter?” he called out.

“Yes?” Matthew smiled, rounding the corner swiftly to walk into the bedroom. His hands were in his pockets as he surveyed the two.

“Sir, we’d like to make an offer on the house,” Elias declared. “We would like to pay the listing price minus the fifteen percent you said earlier, you’d take off.” Elias stood with shoulders pulled back, holding Adam’s hand and steadying his gaze on the relator.

Matthew clapped his hands together excitedly, which made Adam jump and duck behind Elias just a little for a second. The Alpha gave an apologetic smile. “Great! I know you both will like it here. It's the perfect place for two people and their family. I'll go grab the paper work.”

Elias wanted to run everything by Gabriel, and planned to talk to him when they got home. “We’ll discuss the details tomorrow. Thank you, Mr. Porter.”

“Of course,” Matthew said with a smile and a nod. “I'll be in touch.”

The Alpha nodded politely, pleased to see the man knew his proper place and didn't force them into anything. It was wise. Elias turned to Adam once they got buckled in. “I want to talk to Gabriel before we go to the bank. I think we’ll do fine though.”

“Okay, Elias, but I am good at numbers too,” Adam pointed out. He adjusted in the seat and laced his fingers together. He didn't know why they needed to talk to Gabriel, how was it his business? Still, he respected his husband’s choice.

Elias sensed Adam’s discomfort. “Do you know anything about buying a house, Adam” he asked, genuinely wondering.

“I know numbers,” Adam answered and looked out the window. He'd never bought a house before, but the apartment was paid for and he'd paid attention during the meetings with his father’s lawyer and accountant. Offering Elias a smile, he sighed. “Talk to Gabriel. I just want to go home and see the babies, please.”

“Okay, Adam,” he nodded in agreement. Truth be told, the outing had made him a bit tired, and he too just wanted to pick up the babies and have a nice evening at home. The idea though of having their own home, a bigger place, excited him greatly.

They picked the toddlers up from Beth’s and when they got home, Elias called his brother right away. He knew it was very early in the morning, but his brother was awake and happy to hear from him. He spoke in his native tongue rapidly, shouting a few times, but finally settling down, and ended the call with laughter. He came into the living room to find Adam on the couch and Lars and Lisbet happily playing on the floor. It was very nearly their bedtime. He joined Adam on the couch and put an arm around his shoulder.

Adam looked over at Elias, a curly tendril falling into his sapphire like eyes as he let out a sigh of contentment. He leaned into his husband and mouthed over his shoulder just subtly, gently. “I heard yelling, but then you laughed so I guess it went okay? Unless it was sarcastic laughter?”

“It was good. He gave me a little advice on what to ask for when we go to the bank to get the loan. He thinks we are making a good choice, and is happy for us. You’ll come with me, of course, right? I’d like if you did.” Elias rubbed Adam’s knee affectionately.

“Yes, I'll come with you,” Adam said, his tone as flat as ever, even if he was excited. He purred a little at the affection, keening as he kissed under Elias’ jaw. “I'm glad he approved and I agree with him.”

The Dane’s fuzzy mustache pressed against Adam’s temple as he kissed him gently. “It’s settled then.”

***

A few weeks later and they were packed. Harlan was going to help them move while Beth watched the babies. Adam had organized the boxes by room, packing each one strategically. Once they were loaded and at their new house, the Omega got out and began to help with where they all needed to go. “Be sure to bend at the knees,” he said to Elias, as Harlan let out a sigh and started taking things inside.

Elias did as his lovely Omegan husband suggested and carried a great many boxes from the van to the house. They’d hired a cleaner to professionally scrub the home down, and they'd painted everything anew and stripped out the old carpet, which to their pleasant surprise, revealed beautiful hardwood flooring. They'd both agreed that polishing and treating the floor and placing area rugs over the more highly trafficked rooms would be optimal, especially with the toddlers and a new dog moving in.

Now with all the boxes and furniture inside, Elias sighed with a little satisfaction at the progress that had been made. They had a ways to go before it looked habitable, but it was getting there. The muted blues and greens they'd chosen for the paint and decor had a calming effect on the excitable Alpha.

“The colors really are appropriate,” Adam mused, sitting on the couch as he nursed an orange soda. They still needed to at least get the toddlers’ rooms set up before Beth brought them over later that evening.

Elias knew it as well, and began setting up their beds. For now they would continue to share a room, as they were still so little and too inseparable yet, but he knew soon enough, perhaps in another year or so, they’d want their separate spaces.

“The colors make me feel calm, contented. Help me unpack the babies’ room, Adam?” He beckoned as he headed there himself.

Adam was tired and in need of that break but he put the orange soda down and smiled as he got up, heading into the room. “Okay, Elias, I had researched that those were good colors for that. I'm not usually interested in decorating, but I thought it prudent since this was our new home.”

Inside the room, Adam began unpacking the boxes, one by one, placing thing in a neat and orderly fashion. He placed the books he read them on the shelf, in alphabetical order and by genre.

Elias worked alongside his husband, installing shelves and placing different art pieces on the wall. Between the two of them, soon the children’s room was ready, but Elias was exhausted and he could tell so was Adam. “Maybe we should just put some sheets on our bed and get some food before the babies get here?” he suggested.

“I think that's a good idea,” Adam said with a tired sigh. He couldn't wait for everything to be normal as the disruption in his routine was proving quite the challenge.

“Maybe we can just get pizza. When will Beth be here?” he asked, rubbing his lower back. He could see Adam was as tired as he was, and moved behind him to massage his shoulders.

Adam didn't have the strength the man-bull Alpha had. One genetic flaw - in his mind - of his sex was that he was weaker physically and had less stamina. He closed his eyes at the feel of Elias’ strong hands on his aching muscles and sighed contentedly. “Okay,” he said, forgetting the question for a minute. “Oh, um, in two hours. I'll massage you next, Alpha.”

Elias gently steered Adam to the master bedroom. “I’ll make the bed and you can lie down a bit, before we order the food, okay?” he said as he released his husband to fish the bed linens from a box neatly marked “bedding”.

“Thank you, Elias,” Adam replied, and instinctively began removing his clothing. It was what he always did before getting into bed, that and he was really warm. Once the bed was made, he sprawled out on it, looking up at his husband. “Are you going to lay down too? I said I would massage you next.”

Elias smiled at Adam, his lopsided earnest expression. “You can if you want, but you don’t have to, skat,” he answered quietly.

“I'd like to,” Adam said, and held his arms out for his husband. He wanted to return the favor for his hard working Alpha.

Elias licked his lips as he stared at his naked husband. It was making him warm everywhere, and so he pulled his shirt over his head and removed his pants, laying them beside the bed. “I-I-I’ll just put them back on later when we eat and Beth gets back,” he explained with a little stuttering whisper. When he was completely naked, he laid down obediently.

“Okay,” Adam said and then when Elias was on the bed, he sat up on his knees. “Please roll over into your stomach,” he encouraged before leaning to get the lotion that was close by. The Omega licked his lips, always affected by the sight of his Alpha nude like that.

“I really didn’t intend for you to have to work more, Adam,” Elias said, not completely comfortable with the Omega tending to him so much. He was grateful and did love it, but he preferred to be the one to actively take care of Adam.

“Do you want me to stop?” Adam asked, not sure what Elias wanted now. He set the lotion aside for the moment, by his thighs and waited with a loving look in his eyes.

Elias’ head was turned to the side, and he rolled over slightly to look closer at his mate. While Adam usually looked fairly stoic, the Dane could see in his eyes how much he loved him, and his heart melted inside. With a shy smile, he turned around once again, flattening himself against the bed. “No, I want you to massage me, it’s okay, Adam,” he said.

Adam had learned a few things since being married and having pups, and while it was rare to show through his eyes, he smiled. “Okay,” he nodded and then got the lotion again before he straddled his Alpha, resting his soft, warm ass over Elias’. He warmed the lotion between his palms first and then began rubbing down his husband's back, pressing into the tight muscles. “You're definitely tense from all the work today.”

Elias closed his eyes and exhaled heavily, feeling relaxed just at the first touches of his hands. “I guess so, though I don’t know why. I’m good at working hard,” he protested lightly, his voice drifting off as the pressure Adam applied increased.

“You are, Elias,” Adam assured, and then dig a bit deeper into the knotted muscle. “But the human body just works that way sometimes,” he said and then explained all that he knew on the subject, continuing to work his husband’s back from tight to loose.

A low groan came from the big man. “Feels good,” he mumbled, cheek pressed against the pillow. He hadn’t realized how stiff his lower back had become, but feeling Adam’s strong, slender fingers work on him, he could feel himself relaxing.

Adam’s ass wiggled atop Elias’ as the Omega worked lower, licking his lips as he felt out the muscles. He tried to keep the slick from seeping out but a few drops did anyways. “I'm glad you're enjoying it, Alpha,” he said, his voice a bit dry. “Do you want me to do the front too?”

Elias was rather enjoying the way Adam’s soft, plush bottom felt on his own, and it was frankly making him aroused. He could feel the bulge between his legs pressing into the mattress and knew what his mate would see once he rolled over. “I-I-I-I...well, yes I would like that, but oh, Adam…” he said, his voice still a bit muffled by the pillow. “I have a little problem,” he finally confessed, craning his head back to look at the boy sheepishly.

Adam scented the air, trying to figure out the problem. He detected his mate's arousal and then blushed. “If it's your erection then it's not a problem. It's certainly not little,” he said with a smile and moved off to encourage Elias to roll over. “I'd like to help…” he said and licked his lips.

A small, helpless moan of excitement passed the Dane’s lips, and as he rolled over, his cock stood straight and proud, thick and veiny up from a nest of silvery brown curls. He ran his hand self-consciously down his belly and smiled bashfully up at Adam. “Oh...okay…”

Slick dribbled down between Adam’s cheeks as he looked at Elias’ large cock. Right away he took it into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around it, lips reddening as he held eye contact. He knew from porn that it was sexier that way.

Elias gasped and groaned aloud immediately, hands flying to his sides to grip the fresh sheets they’d laid on the bed. He accidentally jerked up against Adam’s face, immediately mumbling and stuttering his apologies even as he did. “Unskyld, unskyld, sorry,” he said hastily, looking down and hoping he hadn’t hurt him.

Adam pulled off a second to catch his breath and then smiled, slightly. “It's okay,” he assured as then went back down, opening his throat as one hand pressed on Elias’ hip to keep him from moving. He went up to the tip, suckling there, his other hand rolling his balls, firmly but not painfully so.

The Alpha watched Adam as long as he could before he threw his head back and let out a long, low moan of pleasure. The hot, wet cavern of Adam’s mouth felt like nothing else, the way he pursed his smooth lips firmly up his shaft, fondling his scrotum exactly the way he loved it, Elias wondered how he had ever gotten along before without Adam. He finally blurted it aloud. “How did I manage without you, my Adam,” he huffed, reaching to comb his fingers through short, silken curls.

Adam popped off again, unable to answer the question with Elias’ penis in his mouth. “Are you asking or was that rhetorical?” he inquired, fisting his husband's cock as he looked at him, waiting.

Elias’ hips fought against Adam’s hands holding him down firmly, trying to thrust up into his grip. “Rrrrrmmmmmmhhh, Adam, the other thing, r-r-hetohhhh…” he moaned. “Please don’t stop, please,” he begged, his voice breaking a bit in his desperation. “It’s so good, it feels so good…”

“Oh!” Adam nodded, and then he licked from Elias’ balls to the tip of his cock, his hand sliding the silky skin back and forth as his red lips wrapped around the head. He moaned as he got back into it, slick seeping from his hole more steadily.

Elias felt the pre come dribbling copiously from the head of his cock, and he wanted to be inside Adam, but his mouth just felt too good to ask him to stop. He didn’t want him to stop. The vibrations from the Omega’s moans only served to drive Elias closer to his climax, and his hips trembled. He reached down to massage through Adam’s curls. “Oh Adam….Adam…” he sighed in pure bliss.

Adam was concentrating solely on the task at hand, but the firm massage on his scalp was nice too. Encouraging. He bobbed up and down, making a rhythm out of it. A pattern to method since he'd memorized what Elias liked and how long it normally took for his husband to achieve orgasm. It was okay if it was longer because the Omega liked performing fellatio.

Elias’ breathing became deeper as he felt his balls tighten, and he began moaning his warning as best he could, heat building deep his his belly and coiling up. “Adam, I’m going to...for helvede… Adam…!!” He grunted as it pulsed up his shaft in thick hot ropes, and he shook as it took over his senses.

Swallowing every drop, Adam let out a whining moan as his hips rutted against the bed. He cleaned him too, from balls to tip, making sure he really got it all. When he was satisfied, he popped off and crawled up Elias’ body, purring and rubbing against him, much like a cat would when scent marking it's mate. “I like your taste.”

Elias’ heart pounded in his chest as he came down from his orgasm, and he pulled Adam over him to kiss him deeply. He didn’t shy away from his own taste at all. At first it had seemed weird to him, but now he didn’t mind it, and it seemed sensual and hot. “Thank you, Adam...you should let me do you next…”

“I would like that very much,” Adam said, and then rolled over into his stomach, since that's how it started with Elias. He closed his eyes in anticipation of whatever his handsome Alpha would do. “Okay.”

Elias excitedly sat up and threw his thigh over Adam awkwardly, straddling his bottom the same way Adam had. Of course the Dane was bigger and heavier, and realizing this, he braced himself on the bed and lifted his hips, trying to put more weight on his knees and kneel over him rather than sit right on Adam’s plush behind. After several minutes of awkward struggling, he settled in and began massaging Adam’s back, starting at his shoulders and working down.

Adam was glad that Elias hasn't used the lotion; it would make him feel sticky, and he didn't like the smell too much. Unscented still smelled to him. The weight wasn't a problem either really, as firm pressure felt really good. “Oh, that is really good,” he said quietly, moaning a little at the feel.

Elias couldn’t help but grin and titter quietly to himself, pleased that he was doing it right. He didn’t exactly know what he was doing, but what he lacked in form he made up for in enthusiasm. His cock, still hard with his knot inflated from his orgasm, hung heavily on Adam’s lower back and pressed into his skin a bit, slipping in the saliva left over. He pressed firmly over tight muscles, up the center of his back, rubbing thumbs deep into the striations. “Good, ja?” He whispered.

“Yes,” Adam affirmed and then moaned a little bit this time it was due to the fact that he realized that was Elias’ cock on his back. Still, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the massage. “I like it a lot, Alpha.”

“And maybe,” Elias said as he rubbed the small of his back and his sides, “Maybe you should roll over so I can...do the front...as well?” he suggested with a naughty lilt to his voice.

Adam waited until Elias moved off of him and then he rolled over onto his back, slick practically pouring out of his hole. “I think that's a good idea,” he purred and spread his legs, his sweet scent wafting into the air around them as his smaller Omegan cock pressed against his belly.

Elias descended between his mate’s legs like a starving man, and lapped at the slick oozing from his hole eagerly. He ran his broad tongue from his entrance and over his balls, up his shaft and over the tip, sucking hard and groaning. “Tastes so good, Adam…”

“Oh, Elias-” Adam moaned right away, his hips swiveling a little as his deft fingers gripped the sheets. He really loved the feel of his husband's mouth on hun like that. “More, please, I want your fingers-”

Elias hummed in agreement and licked his finger before teasing it around the rim of Adam’s hole, slick dripping out. As he suckled the tip, he descended all the way until his curly mustache hit Adam's dense nest of dark curls. Just as he did, he slid his finger inside the boy.

“Thank you,” Adam breathed out, his hole clamping around the finger there as he moaned and writhed. It wouldn't take him long, he could tell by how quickly his climax was building.

Elias could tell from the way his husband rocked back against his hand that it wouldn't take long for him to climax, and so he added another finger, then a third, curling inside to strategically massage his prostate inside. He continue swirling his tongue and bobbing up and down Adam’s shaft, sucking him and relishing the way he arched and moaned against him. Adam never seemed to hold anything back.

Adam slipped his fingers into soft curls as his breathing became more erratic, sweat covering his skin in a fine mist. “Elias, Elias-” he managed in warning that he would be coming soon. A few more pressed to his sweet spot and passes of tongue and he spilled, down his thighs and out his cock, crying out his Alpha’s name, loudly. “Oh, ohh!”

Elias continued working his fingers deep inside him, and drank down every drop of his beloved’s come eagerly. He held him there, bracing him against his mouth as he rode out his climax, and licked him clean with a satisfied hum. “Good, skat, good…”

“Very good,” Adam panted, and then tugged his husband up to kiss him slow and deep. He wrapped his limbs around him and purred from his chest, just as there was a knock on the door. “Oh! I think that's Beth with the babies!”

Elias sat up quickly, looking for his boxers and slacks. As soon as he found them, he hopped about awkwardly trying to get dressed as fast as he could. “Coming!” he yelled as he hopped for the door, pulling a shirt on.

Adam did the same, trying to dress quickly. He ended up almost tripping but he made it. “We took too long, we took too long. I didn't clean yet.”

“It’s alright, Adam. I’ll play with the babies and feed them while you clean,” he suggested, just as he opened the door. Lars did a running jump at both men, but ended up dangling in a fit of giggles off Elias’ leg. “Hello, children,” Elias said, unable to hold back an amused chuckle.

Adam smiled at the babies and then greeted Beth, who was in a hurry. She left and Lisbet hopped at his feet to be picked up. He did and he kissed the top of her head, before leaning over to kiss Lars too. “Okay Elias, I'll put her in the play area, or I can give her to you while I clean and finish organizing the house.”

“Go ahead, Adam, I can take them both. Lisbet, please show me what book Aunt Beth read you and your brother, yes?” Elias asked, picking up the little curly-headed moppet as her brother held tight to the edge of his shirt.

Adam nodded and smiled. “Thank you,” he said and then he went to go clean.

***

A few hours later, and the house was done, cleaned thoroughly, and things were put away. Adam was exhausted and he laid down on the couch, looking at Elias. “I assume they are already in bed for the night?”

Elias was exhausted as well, shuffling into the living room and sitting on the couch beside his husband with a small oof. “They are. Beth already fed them, and I cleaned them and dressed them for bed, and they got a story. I told them the story of the raccoon family, though not as good as you usually tell it, and Lisbet kept correcting me,” he laughed quietly.

Adam laughed at that and laid against Elias’ shoulder. “That's because it's highly implausible that raccoons would talk I imagine,” he said with a serious look. “But okay, thank you. We should sleep. It's almost bedtime.”

“Come to bed with me, in our new home. I’m so glad we’re just about settled in. We make a good team, don’t we min skat?” He asked, kissing Adam’s dark curls gently.

“We do,” Adam said, and then leaned up to kiss Elias before getting off the couch. He held his hand out for his husband, more than ready to get some sleep. “I'm happy too. I like this house a lot.”


	11. Chapter 11

About a week had passed, and the little family was settling in to their new home nicely. At breakfast one morning, the husbands were sitting at the table with their All Bran, milk unpoured while they fed the babies first; Elias had taken them from their high chairs and set them on the floor in their playpens so he and Adam could eat. “I was thinking about going to the shelter to look at dogs, Adam,” he said in a lowered voice, glancing at the children.

“Okay, I can have Beth come by and watch the babies while we go,” Adam suggested, pouring the milk into their bowls since the babies were occupied. He took a bite, chewed and then swallowed. “Something quiet, minimal shedding and house trained would be best.”

“I’ve heard that poodles are the most intelligent, beagles as well. But I’d prefer to get one at the shelter. They sometimes have pups there. A lady at the grocery store was talking about it and I decided we should have a look, okay?” Elias explained. He took a big mouthful of cereal then and chewed thoughtfully, looking over again at the little ones and back at his husband.

“Okay,” Adam nodded, not sure about it still but they'd told the babies they could have one. He took another bite, mulling over the options. “I think the shelter is best. I'd like to save one from there. It's sad to think that they are locked up like that, but I would prefer an intelligent and obedient dog.”

Elias nodded seriously. “It would be good for the babies and for us. We can train the animal to protect us and the children. Maybe even a German Shepard or a Lab. We’ll see when we get there,” he concluded. The Alpha reached across the table and picked up Adam’s hand to squeeze it lovingly.

The dog was getting larger by the minute. He was about to panic when Elias squeezed his hand, which soothed the Omega. “Okay. I haven't researched enough, but we can look at the options there and I can quickly check on my phone if I need to.”

***  
A few days went by; Beth had picked up the babies and Elias and Adam were headed to the animal shelter to look at dogs. Adam had done some research, and he felt as though they were ready.

“It stinks in here, Elias,” Adam said as they walked in, frowning as the barking from all the dogs was already grating his nerves. He pulled out some ear plugs and put them in.

Elias’ brows were knit and he was wringing his hands anxiously. Seeing the animals looking very sad and stuck in cages was a bit upsetting for him. He empathized deeply with them, as he had with the animals on his brother’s farm. He put his arms around Adam and nosed into his hair to soothe himself with his mate’s scent. “I guess so. Look, here’s the nursery,” he said, gesturing down a quieter hall. There was a room apart from the others where puppies were housed in smaller kennels. “Here are the puppies, Adam,” he said, leading him inside.

Adam removed his earplugs and then looked at the puppies. He was glad it was quieter and the puppies were cute, but he knew that meant fecal matter all over the house. It was unsanitary, all of this. Still, he did feel bad for the animals being in cages. “This is a sad, loud, smelly place. I don't like being here. Let's select one and go, please.”

“Do you not want a dog, Adam?” Elias asked. “If you do want one...y-you’d done all that reading about the breeds. Which is the best kind of dog for us?” He asked, walking to a tiny beagle that kept sniffing and nosing up at them, inquisitively.

“No I don't, but we promised one to the children and I think it would make them happy,” Adam stated and then leaned in to scent his Alpha. He looked at the beagle, and then back to Elias. “Beagles are a good breed, as are corgis. This one isn't barking either.”

Directly behind Adam, out of his line of sight, a small corgi puppy was shyly sniffing at the ground in his pen. He was quiet and had big brown eyes, ears that seemed far too big for his tiny body, and short, stubby little legs. He sat down calmly and looked up hopefully at Elias, who gasped and grabbed Adam’s arm, pulling him towards his pen. “Look at him...or her? I’m not sure what it is, but look. It’s cute, and calm looking.”

More fur than the beagle but it seemed calmer for sure. Adam smiled and nodded. “Okay, I think this one will do,” he said and leaned over to look at it. It was cute. “I like this one a lot. “

“Really? Because I rather like him, too.” Elias squatted down to the pups level and poked a finger between the bars, and the small animal’s tail began wagging rapidly as he waddled over and sniffed at the hand.

Adam petted him and then stood up. “Okay.”

A teenage girl came in then, and smiled broadly at them. “Oh that’s Orion! Wanna see him? He’s a good boy…”

“Yes, we’d like that. Is he bathroom trained?” Adam asked, not looking at the girl. He was happy to get the dog for their babies and that Elias seemed pleased, even if he wasn't.

She nodded and beamed, leaning down to open the gate and pick the dog up. “He is still getting the hang of it, but his manners are very good for such a young puppy. That’s right, isn’t it Orion?” she cooed. When she saw how hesitate and uncomfortable Adam looked, she handed him to Elias.   
“Adam, Orion is the name of a Constellation, isn’t it?” Elias asked. The puppy wiggled into his arms, tail wagging faster, and he licked his chin.

“Yes,” Adam said, stiffly as he saw the dog licking Elias like that. “I don't want him to lick the babies. It's unsanitary.”

Elias’ mouth turned down at the corners, and the puppy made the smallest, tiniest little sound, like a half-whine-bark. He made a “shhh” sound and jostled it up and down like a baby awkwardly. “No, doggie, no,” he said, concerned as to why Adam seemed perturbed.

“Ahhh, sir, he’s not a baby, you don’t hold him like that…” she began as he glared sharply at her.

“I think I know how to hold a baby. I have two of them!”

“Elias!” Adam said, in almost a whine, when he heard the puppy whine and saw the chaos ensuing. He started to get distressed, his fingers twitching as the rest of him stood frozen in place. “Let go of the puppy, give him to the woman. I want to leave.”

Elias handed the dog to the girl like he was a stack of towels, and then wiped his hands on the front of his pants. “Excuse us, Miss, but we must go now. Uhm. Unskyld. Hej hej,” he said, slipping into Danish as he sometimes did when he was stressed. “Kom, Adam.” He steered Adam by the elbow out of the shelter rapidly and out to the car.

Adam went with Elias, feeling just awful. He was tapping his thighs the whole way to the car. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm dumb, and stupid. I ruined it!” he shouted once they were at the vehicle.

The large Alpha wrapped both arms around Adam in a bear hug, squeezing him firmly against his body. “Nej, Adam. You're not dumb or stupid. You're smart. You're our babies’ papa, you're my mate, jeg elsker dig. Shhh…” he said in a deep voice, standing by the passenger door of their car and holding him.

Starting to relax, Adam let out a sigh, scenting Elias. “Thank you,” he said and then buried his face into his Alpha’s chest, holding just as much as he was held. His husband always knew how to calm him. “I love you and I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Let’s go home. We’ll get ice cream on the way, like old times. Your favorite.” Elias held him tight a few minutes longer, in all honesty not wanting to let go of him. Adam brought him as much comfort as he did for Adam.

“Okay,” Adam said and then purred, kissing under Elias jaw before he was finally let go. He enjoyed being in his Alpha’s arms and thought ice cream sounded really good. Still, he didn't want to let their babies down. Maybe if he did a little more research.

They stopped at the ice cream parlor, and treats in hand, drove home. There was time before Beth came with the children, and the Dane sat Adam down in the living room. “We don’t need to get a dog, Adam. They are babies. They surely won’t hold it against us. Maybe when they are older, I don’t know…”

Adam licked his ice cream and knitted his brows together. He leaned over and kissed his husband. “We promised them,” he said, not wanting to lie to their children. “I'll make a pros and cons list. I think that would be helpful.”

Elias agreed and nodded quickly, his messy dark blonde and silver curls falling over his forehead as he did. “I don’t want to disappoint them either, Adam. I just want to find a...some way for everyone to be happy. I mean a con, of course they are messy, but a pro, they teach children responsibility. They may be too young for it now, but a little at a time? We’ll talk more later. For now, we eat ice cream,” he said decisively as he licked at the cold sweet treat.

“Okay,” Adam agreed and then took Elias’ suggestion into consideration. His mate was smart, even if some might not see that - Adam did. He licked more of his ice cream and swirled around it, humming at the cool sweetness. “Thank you for the ice cream. It's really good.”

Elias looked at Adam as he ate the ice cream. “We could take them to a petting zoo, or even volunteer at the shelter. They could play with the animals there but for now, we would not have to have them here. Would that be a good compromise?”

“I think that is a good compromise, yes,” Adam said with a big smile, then leaned in to kiss his husband, after finishing his ice cream treat. “I still want to get them one eventually but for now I think you made a good plan, Alpha.”

Elias licked the ice cream from his handsome spouse’s lips and wiped his hands on the napkin in his lap. “Good, good. It can give us more time, too, to research a more appropriate pet if you like for later.”

“Yes,” Adam agreed though he still had some thinking to do. He leaned his head in his Alpha’s shoulder, once he'd wiped his hands on his own napkin. “Thank you for being understanding, Elias.”

“I want you and I to be happy. You and I and the babies, yes?” Elis smiled, leaning in to kiss Adam on the lips sweetly.

Adam climbed over into Elias lap with a purr as he leaned in to scent him, his nose pressing into the Alpha’s neck. “I am happy. I love you and our children.”

Elias leaned back to give more access to his delightful, beautiful Omega to scent him. He growled quietly at the affection, scooping him closer against his body. “Oh Adam. You’re everything to me. I love you with all my heart,” he blurted out a bit roughly, becoming overcome with emotion.

“I love you too Elias,” Adam said again, smiling as he snuggled into his Alpha, wrapping around him like a cocoon. He purred again, feeling so close to his mate that he wondered if something was up. Not that he wasn't normally close to his husband but he felt a familiar sensation. “You're everything to me also. I need you.”

Elias felt his body responding to Adam at those words, and he pulled back to look at Adam. “I need you too, Adam,” he said, his cock thickening rapidly, pressed as it was along his pant leg.

Adam scented the heady musk of his mate and he felt slick drip between his cheeks in response to it. Beth wouldn't be there for at least an hour. “Alpha,” the Omega whined, even though he wasn't in heat. His scent was sweeter though and ground down against his husband's perfectly large erection. “Please take me to the bedroom.”

Elias nodded rapidly, curls shaking against his head, and he picked Adam up, scooping him in his strong arms and carrying him straight to their room. “I’m glad we came back early. It worked out,” he grunted, laying Adam down as he took his clothes off completely. Upon removing his tanned khakis, his heavy cock fell out and hung down his thigh obscenely, thick, ropey veins running up the side as the man-bull’s erection forced his cockhead past the foreskin. He looked from his dick up to Adam, his eyes wide. “Oh Adam, I need you,” he murmured.

After removing his own clothing, Adam licked his lips, spreading his lean thighs. A sheen of slick between his plush cheeks was present, his scent filling the air; he canted his hips up, and fisted his Omegan cock, which had been laying flat against his taut belly, two pert balls below. “Please, Alpha, I need you too,” he mewled, far more vocal and expressive when aroused, or angry but the latter wasn't what he was right now.

Elias crawled over Adam, positioned himself between his legs, and gasping, he kissed him hard, entering him in the same moment. Pushing one creamy thigh back with his palm, he grunted as he drove deeply into his mate, biting back a string of Danish curses. “Fuck, helvede, yes….”

Adam moaned loudly, a breath of relief escaping his rosy lips as he went from empty and aching to deliciously full. He kissed his mate back with passion, and bit into his full upper lip. The Omega dug his nails down his husband's back, almost growling it all felt so good. “Elias, yes! Take me harder, please please!”

Elias got very primal when he felt those nails digging into his flesh, his pace quickening as he began pumping into Adam harder. It felt unbelievable to him, like no sex he’d had in his life, so powerful was his bond to the sexy little Omega. “I’ll fill you with my seed, Adam, all mine, min skat, mine,” he rasped, sweating in earnest.

“Yours, Alpha,” Adam cried out, his arousal hot and thick in his veins, spreading through his body like wildfire. He came then, unexpectedly, his body writhing and shaking as come and slick poured out, another orgasm welling up right behind the first. He'd never had a multiple orgasm before but here it was. “Elias! Oh, Oh, yes!”

The spasms squeezing and throbbing around his cock were so powerful, Elias found himself falling down and down into the well of his own climax. His muscular ass and thighs flexed as the Alpha drove into Adam, seed spilling deep inside as his balls emptied. “Adam, Adam, Adam, oh god, oh…” he gasped, clawing at his mate and groaning as he devoured every moan and mewl from his mouth.

Adam wrapped all his limbs around Elias, sweating and panting, kissing him heatedly as the last orgasm in the series died out. He felt so good, so safe and sated. “Oh my Alpha,” he purred, blissed out and feeling euphoric as they were locked together.

Elias felt that satisfaction too, the way it flowed through his limbs and made him feel like jelly. Utterly, completely blessed out, connected to his mate and full of love. “My beautiful, perfect Adam. Perfect for me, Jeg elsker dig,” he murmured happily, snuggling Adam against his furry chest.

“I love you too,” Adam said quietly, having learned a little Danish. He loved the weight of his Alpha on top of him and his musky scent filling his senses. “Thank you. You are for me too. Elias… I um, I think I might be pregnant.”

Elias’ eyes snapped open and he started a bit at the words his husband spoke. “What?” He gasped. “How do you know? You are? Oh, Adam,” he said, tears welling up in his eyes. “Are you? If you are it’s the most wonderful thing, I...are you?”

“I think I am, I feel the same way I did before and my scent is different, which you probably noticed. I think it's why I've been acting differently too,” Adam said, factually. He was glad Elias explained that he was happy, otherwise the tears would have been confusing. “I need to take a test to know for sure but I think it will be good. I am not unhappy about the prospect.”

Elias hugged him tightly. “My beautiful Omega, I’m so happy. I’m happy either way, but another little one, oh...oh Adam!” He was overjoyed if it were true. “We’ll get you a kit at once, and verify it! At least this time we know what to expect a bit better. It’s a good thing we got the new house…”

“Yes, that is very true,” Adam giggled, happy to hear his mate so elated. He purred at it, gazing up at his handsome husband as he felt the knot start to go down inside his ass. Craning his head, he kissed Elias. “Thank you, I think a test soon would be prudent. I also agree that it's good we have this nice home.”

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and while they were in a compromising position, Elias was relieved at least his knot had gone down. “That must be Beth,” he said in a slightly panicked voice. “I just have to put on my pants,” he mumbled, swinging his legs off the bed and searching for his clothes. “Just a minute!” he yelled loudly towards the door.

“She was supposed to be here in twenty more minutes,” Adam said, a little annoyed because there very thing had happened before. Either way he was happy he'd get to see the babies. He got up and got dressed, smoothing down his curly hair.

Elias hopped with one pant leg down, nearly falling over, and pulled a sweater over his head. His curls were in disarray, but at least he was dressed now. He scrambled behind Adam to the door, excited to see the children. He was also anxious to get a pregnancy test for Adam. Adam was just as anxious but he did miss the babies.

“Hello, Beth,” Adam greeted, as the little tykes padded into the house like a wild stampede.

“Papa!” Lars said, hugging Adam and then going right to Elias as Lisbet cackled and staggered over to do the same but in the reverse order. Adam laughed and kissed each one, picking Lisbet up briefly as Beth greeted both men and then had to rush off.

Elias was on the ground, kneeling, having pretended that Lars was so strong when he tugged on his hand, that it felled the tall Dane. Laughing, he grabbed the little shaggy-haired blonde boy and tickled him. “How are our sweet babies, eh? Or are you a big boy now? A big girl Lisbet, yes?” The tiny brunette nodded her head, curls shaking all about her small shoulders. “Yes Papa! Big!” she answered, a very serious look in her round, blue eyes. Elias smiled up at Adam, rising and picking up the little girl as he did. “They are growing, aren’t they?”

“They are, yes, of course. I'm happy they are home,” Adam nodded. Babies grew. Logically, but the Omega knew that Elias was being wistful, or nostalgic maybe. Either way he smiled again and leaned over to kiss his husband. It was so nice seeing his mate like that with their children, which made him ponder on his possible pregnancy but before he could think too much, he suddenly felt a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Elias held both children, as they look alarmed when they saw their Daddy’s face pale and he fled. “Papa, no!” Lisbet cried out, small hands flapping like little wings. Elias rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. “It’s okay, skat, I will take care of Daddy,” he said calmly, and took the babies to their playpen, putting each one in and giving them their toys. “Just let me check on him,” he said, leaving them to go to the bathroom door. “Adam, Adam, are you alright?”

Adam had thrown up everything it felt like but he managed to answer. “Yes, I vomited,” he said and then wretched more, moaning distastefully. “I need a test, Alpha.”

Elias wrung his hands. He couldn’t leave Adam alone, couldn’t leave the babies alone. He decided to call Beth back, since he didn’t know what else to do. “Okay, Adam, okay. One minute,” he said, pacing in the hall in front of the bathroom. “Beth, it’s Elias. I just need your help please. Can you please get a pregnancy test and bring it back here, please? Adam is throwing up. No, I know, I just can’t leave him like this alone with the children, okay?” The Dane walked back to the bathroom and knelt beside Adam, rubbing his back. “Beth is bringing a test kit, she’s coming back.”

“Thank you,” Adam said, weakly, pale and sweating. He was confident he was pregnant. If not he was sick or something else was wrong. Either way he was thankful for his husband. “I'm sorry, are the babies o--” he stopped and began to dry heave. He hated throwing up but dry heaving was the worst. It was all so stinky and messy.

Elias moved to hold and support Adam as he hunched over. “The babies are in the playpen, they are fine, and you’ll be fine too. I’m making a doctor appointment for you, Adam, first thing in the morning, okay?” he insisted, hoping Beth would hurry.

“Okay, Elias, that's a good idea,” Adam said and then let Elias help him to his feet, over to the sink next once he flushed the toilet. The Omega washed his hands and brushed his teeth, feeling icky. It was then that the doorbell rang, some ten minutes later. “I think she's back.”

Elis quickly ran to the door and was relieved to see Beth there. “I’m sorry to call you back but I didn’t know what else to do, Adam’s sick,” the tall curly haired man blurted out in a rush all at once.

“Oh I didn't mind, Elias. Sounds like he might be pregnant huh?” Beth smiled widely, excited about the possibility. He patted Elias’ arm and handed the test over. “Tell him to call me when he knows. I'll leave you two alone but I'll talk to you soon. Bye,” she smiled and then left.

Elias took the box from her, slightly confused but grateful she’d brought it. “Thank you. Hej,” he called out and went back beside, closing the door behind him. He went back to the bathroom and handed the kit to Adam. “We have it now,” he said, looking at him with love.

Adam took the test and kissed Elias’ lips. “Thank you. She left quickly. I'm glad she did though,” he said, looking lovingly back at him too. Or well, he hoped he looked loving. He felt like he did but likely it was the same stoic expression as most of the time. The Omega was grateful to Beth but he didn't really want her around for their private moment anyway. “I'll be out in a few minutes Alpha, to let you know the results.”

The Dane nodded. “I’ll pour us some orange soda while I wait, and I’ll check on the babies too.” Elias walked out to the living room, where Lisbet was quietly looking at a picture book, and Lars had tuckered himself out and was sleeping curled up on a great big bear pillow he had. They were such good children; they were very lucky.   
He had the sodas poured in tall glasses over ice at the kitchen table, waiting for Adam. The Omega came out a few minutes later, holding the test in his hand. He'd already gotten the excess urine off.

“It's positive, Elias. I'm pregnant again,” Adam said and showed it so his Alpha could see.

Elias raised his arms as a very silly, big smile spread across his face. His brown eyes grew damp with joy, and he pulled Adam into a bear hug. “Adam….oh that’s wonderful, oh skat...I’m so happy,” he said, rubbing Adam’s back gently but excitedly.

Adam purred at that and scented his mate, pressing his nose into his neck to find comfort there. He did and he smiled. “I'm happy too, Elias. I wasn't expecting it but I'm happy,” he said and then leaned up to kiss his husband.

Elias kissed him back, fervently, excited about the prospect of a larger family. It was no surprise; Elias knew he was in fact very virile.

A tiny voice could be heard from the next room. “Papa? Chee-eeee-se feeesh?”

Elias pulled back. “Lisbet wants some cheddar crackers. It’s time for their bed anyway, I can do it,” he said, rubbing Adam’s arm.

Adam smiled and nodded but he went over to Lisbet first and picked her up for a hug, scenting and kissing her cheeks. “Goodnight, Lisbet. I love you. I'm sorry I scared you before but I'm safe okay?” he said as she hugged his neck and sniffed his familiarity. She cooed and smiled, before he handed her to Elias. Next was Lars. Adam picked him up and did the same, saying his goodnight to their beautiful son. He loved their children dearly and made big efforts to show it as much as he could. “And I love you, Lars,” he smiled and scented him as well. Parental marking was common of course, a way to protect their pups. Once he was done, he handed him to Elias and then kissed him too, being close altogether. “I'll go get the bed ready, Elias,” he said, looking at his husband sweetly.

Elias’ chest felt full, puffed out and a sense of both pride in his family as well as all-consuming love for them. He’d do anything to protect his precious children and beautiful mate.

He got both children in the tub, washing them before bed. They wanted to linger and play, splashing their daddy until he was wet from the sudsy water. Finally he got them dried, dressed and tucked into their beds. The process of getting the toddlers to bed took almost an hour, but after a short nighttime story, they both were finally asleep. Kissing each of their noses, the curly-headed Alpha went into their bedroom, taking off his wet shirt to get ready for bed himself. “I’m sorry that took a bit longer than I thought it would,” he said sheepishly, taking of his pants to put on his looser, more comfortable pajamas for bed.

Adam looked up from his book, and set it down with a small smile, which widened when he saw his Alpha’s body briefly. He felt so happy and content; he knew he was lucky to have such a caring and loving husband, not to mention handsome. “It's okay. I got some reading done and my stomach finally stopped bothering me,” he said, waiting for Elias to join him. “Thank you for taking care of them, Elias.”

Elias smiled and climbed into bed, lying down flat on his back with his hands folded on his chest. “Tomorrow I’ll call your doctor and we can get you back on your prenatal vitamins and all. And we should talk to Lisbet and Lars about the new child.”

“They wanted a puppy not a new sibling,” Adam mentioned, hoping they would take it well. He rolled over and snuggled up to Elias, wondering why he didn't touch him. His hormones were acting up already. “I think that's a good idea though. We do need to talk to them and thank you.”

Elias patted the Omega on the shoulder and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “OK. Goodnight, Adam, I’m tired and I want to go to sleep.” He shut off the light and proceeded to fall asleep almost immediately.

Adam was hurt. Elias didn't even really cuddle him. So when his Alpha was asleep he got up and walked out onto the balcony and looked at the stars. He knew it was ridiculous, and his hormones, but he was starting to feel all those pesky emotions again that he'd felt before. It wasn't that he didn't have emotions any other time, he obviously did but it was so illogical and random when he was with pup. Before the Omega knew it, he was whining and crying on the patio and for the life him he wasn't even entirely certain why.

Elias woke to a horrible feeling in his chest. His heart was pounding in panic and he didn’t know why until he heard the sound - sniffling and a low, sad wail from the patio outside. That very next second, he realized Adam wasn’t next to him. Immediately alarmed, he jumped out of bed and went outside, seeing Adam curled up and shaking, weeping. “Adam?!” he asked in a loud, incredulous whisper. “What’s wrong? Are you injured?”

“No,” Adam sniffed again, and looked up from the corner his was sitting in, shivering from emotions and the cold air. “You don't like me because I'm going to be obese again and this time my skin may lose its elasticity altogether. You just kissed my forehead tonight and didn't come to me. You always come to me.”

Elias blinked and furrowed his brow in confusion. “I’m sorry, Adam. I was very tired after putting the children to bed and all the activity today. I wasn’t thinking, I guess. Adam?” he murmured quietly, and put his arms around the Omega’s shoulders. “I think you’re beautiful when your belly is full of my pups, you know that, don’t you?”

“I remember you said that before, but I thought maybe you might not think so this time,” Adam expressed, and leaned against Elias. He cried again, his shoulders shaking from the force of it. “I hate this! I don't know why I'm continuing to cry. It's stupid to cry for no reason. It's illogical and I woke you up when you were tired. I'm sorry.”

Elias made soft shushing sounds and held Adam firmly against his chest, rubbing his nose into the crook of his neck to let Adam scent him. “It’s okay, you can cry or not cry, I am here for you no matter what, Adam. I love you more than anything else in the world. You and our babies are my everything, and we’ll be alright,” he whispered. Words just came out in a jumble, Elias knew he wasn’t very eloquent but he made up for it with his steadfastness, determination, loyalty and passion.

Adam nodded and scented his Alpha, his tears turning to soft purrs of contentment. He was warming up too, since Alphas usually ran hot. “Thank you,” he whispered and sniffed, hugging Elias back. The Omega was feeling much better. “I love you too. You and the babies are my everything also.” A pause and then, “can we go back to bed now?”

“Of course, let’s go,” Elias replied, an arm around Adam as he walked them inside. He held his mate close as they fell back asleep soundly this time.

***

The next morning, Adam was up early. He had the pups dressed and was letting them play in their pen. Once breakfast was ready, he walked into the bedroom to wake him, kissing under his jaw and then his lips. “Good morning, Elias. Breakfast is ready.”

The Dane smiled into his husband’s lips. His favorite way to wake up was a sweet kiss from Adam. “I’m hungry, good.” Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he scratched his furry, bare chest and woke up a little more as he recalled the previous day’s events. “How do you feel this morning, skat?” he asked.

Adam couldn't help but appreciate Elias’ strong Alphan physique, but he behaved. They needed to eat, call his doctor, and tell the pups the news. “I feel well so far,” he answered, smiling at his husband, moving back to give him room to stand.

Elias rose and gave Adam a kiss before heading to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. When he came out, the babies were seated at the table and happily eating their cheerios and eggs. He took a seat at the table. “Thank you Adam, it looks good. Good morning, my little loves,” he said to them. Lars winked at him cheekily as he opened his mouth as wide as he could and placed a single cheerio on his tongue before snapping his mouth closed and bursting into giggles.

“You're welcome,” Adam smiled and then began to laugh as he watched Elias interact with their children. It struck a chord with the Omega, since he was pregnant again and also made him want to straddle his Alpha once they were alone again. Adam became distracted as he ate, thinking of just how strong and handsome his mate was, and a little slick seeped out. It was enough that he closed his legs, squeezing his cheeks. Thankfully, the pups wouldn't know anything and while he did look up to see if his husband was looking, he took another bite to hopefully conceal his mixed emotions. “D-do you like the eggs? I put cheese in them.”

“CHEEEEEEEEESEEE…!” Lisbet whispered loudly, holding a tiny round bit of cereal proudly between two tiny, pudgy fingers. Elias chuckled and pretended he was going to steal the “o” from her hand, playing with her. “I do love the cheese, Adam. It’s very fresh tasting actually. I’m relieved we found that new farmer’s market now, so we don’t have to go all the way into town every time.”

He looked up at Adam and recognized the look on his face, and his cheeks heated up. “Oh,” he said. Adam’s eyes were heavily lidded, his lips red and wet from the way he was licking them excessively, and there was a dewy glow to his cheek. Elias knew the look well. “There’s a new video Auntie Beth gave us, I bet we’d like to watch it after breakfast, children, ja?” he asked, his voice suddenly a bit hoarse.

“Yes, that's a g-good idea.” When the children both clapped and nodded happily, Adam was relieved. He couldn't seem to get enough of his Alpha honestly. Also he knew the babies usually fell back asleep after eating and when watching a new video. As the pups ate, so did Adam but he looked at Elias and tried to keep calm. He wouldn't do anything perverse in front of their children.

Elias finished up and wiped their mouths, picking up Lisbet and urging Lars to follow him, making a little game of getting them to their playpen and setting up the video. He made sure they were safely and securely settled in, started the cartoon Beth had brought, and made his way back to the kitchen. He came up behind Adam and whispered in his ear. “The bedroom…”

Adam was just finishing up the dishes when he felt Elias there and he nodded with a quiet whine, slick starting to leak out more heavily now. “Okay,” he whispered back and let his Alpha lead him into the room. Once inside, he peeled off his clothing and stretched out on the mattress, a glistening trailed between his plush cheeks. “Alpha…”

Elias cursed in Danish under his breath, becoming achingly hard the moment he scented the slick on his mate. He knew it was like this even before, with the first pregnancy, and the presence of his seed forming life inside the Omega only made him want Adam even more. He quickly shed his own trousers and crawled over Adam, licking into his mouth hungrily in an instant with a passionate growl. “Mmm, Adam…”

“Elias,” Adam moaned, his fingers seeking purchase into soft curls. He rolled his hips, pink cocklet bouncing as he did. The Omega purred, a seductive mating call to his Alpha, even though he was already with pup and kissed him again, even more slick leaking out. “Please.”

“Oh, my Omega,” Elias groaned again, positioning his painfully swollen member at Adam’s dripping, heated entrance, he sank inside him, every inch swallowed up eagerly. It felt like home being inside his mate, like no other feeling ever before, and each time he was fueled with as much urgent need as the very first. The purring sounds from Adam drove him further, deepening his thrusts until he was seated completely inside him. “Oh, oh, Adam…”

“Oh Elias,” Adam mewled, not being too loud as to not wake the pups. He wrapped his legs around his husband, fingers trailing up and down the intentions in his biceps. The Omega just loved his mate’s body. He lost himself in the feeling, his back arching and head pressing into the pillow as his wet hole pulsed around the man-bull’s turgid flesh. “Harder-”

Elias drove faster into his mate until he felt he had to stop before he came too fast. He took that moment to roll them both over so Adam was on top, and he jerked his hips with a renewed, desperate urgency, reaching up to twist Adam’s sweet, rosy little nipples. Oh how much he missed how soft and full they became when he was with child, and he was looking forward to that very much. He sat up enough to capture one nub between his lips, suckling it a little hard.

Adam ground down onto Elias’ cock at that, nearly coming then when he felt his nipple being sucked how he liked. “Alpha!” he cried out, almost there, moving and bucking, nails digging into his mate's tawny skin. “Mm, don't stop. Please. Oh, oh!”

Elias let out a deep, animalistic moan, keeping his voice low, and wrapped his hand around the Omega’s pink little cock. He fisted it fast, enjoying the feeling of Adam bouncing up and down his shaft, his body contracting around him. “I’m going to fill you up, skat, come with me, ohh, oh for helvede, Adam!”

“Elias! Yes! Yes!” Adam cried out again, only this time it was as he began to come, clear nectar spurting out his cock and down his hole as his hips moved erratically. He was flushed from head to toe, curls askew and he raked nails down his husband's furry chest. “Come inside me, Elias, I need your knot. Give it to me.”

Elias slammed into Adam, his hips jerking up and abdominals tensing, and before he knew it his vision whited out as he pumped his load into his husband with a low, strangled moan. His knot expanded as always, and shaking from the power of his climax, he pulled Adam on top, holding him. He cherished the moments after their mating, and nosed into his hair lovingly.

Purring and panting, Adam nuzzled Elias back, also loving the afterglow and post coital loving. His ass squeezed around the Alpha’s cock, involuntarily as he sighed contentedly. “I love you,” he said and felt his eyes drooping. “We need to tell the babies later, but maybe a nap first.”

Elias shook, his body quaking and moaning as a fresh wave of pleasure washed over him, far smaller, but enough to push more semen from his balls inside Adam. He smiled and nuzzled his nose against his husband’s soft raven curls. “We will. A nap first,” he said sleepily as he drifted off.

Adam knew Elias must be tired to fall asleep almost instantly. He was glad when his husband rolled them over into their sides as he slept, despite liking pressure. A few minutes later, he dozed off too.

***

They woke up a short while later from a satisfying nap, and Elias went to go check on the babies. Lars was sound asleep, and Lisbet was drawing with crayons in a coloring book of constellations.

Adam went to throw up, but he did so without saying anything. He brushed his teeth and went into the room where Elias was with the babies. “Hello,” he said quietly as to not wake Lars, and then kissed Lisbet, looking with a smile at what she was doing. “Look Elias, isn't she talented?”

Elias nodded and patted her curly little head lovingly. “She is, that’s a good job, skat,” he said. Lars stirred and opened up his big brown eyes, peering at his dad’s blearily. “Papaaaaa,” he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, reaching up. “Oh my big boy, what is it,” Elias asked, picking him up and rubbing his back. Lars remained silent and stuck his thumb in his mouth. “Nothin,” he finally said with a mischievous smile, winking at Adam playfully.

Adam smiled and ruffled Lars’ hair, knowing kids liked that and he'd seen Elias do it too. He picked up Lisbet when her chubby arms jutted out for attention. “Papa me, papa me!” she said, her bottom lip quivering. Adam scented her and hugged her, kissing her cherubic cheeks.

“I'm here, Lisbet. We love both of you. Actually, we need to talk to you both, okay?” Adam said, trying to keep the dialogue toddler friendly.

“Yeah, Daddy’s right we have to tell you something,” Elias added, tugging Lars’ thumb from his mouth and booping his nose to distract him from it. “Listen to Daddy,” he said. Lisbet was a good girl, calming down when Adam cuddled her as well. They were lucky to have such relatively good children.

Adam began after another smile and once he'd set Lisbet on the sofa. “What do you think about having another brother or sister?” he asked, looking at the babies and then to Elias. He hoped this would go well.

Lars stared at Adam. “Brother? Baby?” He asked, wrinkling his small turned up nose to make a face. He stuck his tongue out and shook his head. Placing one pudgy hand on Adam’s tummy, he looked quizzically at his Daddy. “Baby?” he asked, patting his raven haired father’s belly gently.   
“Yeah, there’s a baby in Papa’s tummy. It’s very small right now. You’ll get a little brother or sister,” Elias said, patting Lisbet’s curly head too.

“Sister!” Lisbet said, pointing a finger at Elias as though it was his decision overtly. She then removed her finger when she saw the look Adam gave her and grinned with a couple teeth showing to seem angelic again. “Sister,” she whispered, covering her brother's hand with her own.

“Boy or girl, we will be nice to the new baby won't we? No hitting or being mean, okay?” Adam said, and laced his fingers with Elias’.

“Nice baby,” Lars repeated, puffing his little chest out a little and trying to look grown up. Elias grinned at the children and then up at Adam. “Yes, we’ll be very nice to the new baby and love him or her very much. I’m proud of you, both.” he said, squeezing Adam’s hand. His heart was simply bursting with love for his family.

So was Adam’s, so much so that he felt tears prick his eyes. Hormones clearly but also genuine love. “Yes, and I am also,” he said as Lisbet screeched with happiness and got off the couch to spin around.

“Baby sister, baby sister!!”

Lars got excited see her and he jumped up and grabbed her hands to spin, copying her until he toppled over. “Nice baby!! Nice baby!!!”

Elias laughed at them and pulled Adam into his arms, kissing his forehead. “It’s going to be good, Adam. I love you, elskede.”

“I love you too,” Adam said and then leaned into Elias as he giggled at the babies playing. It was perfect. He had everything he ever wanted, and soon he knew he would also get them they corgi puppy.

***

As promised, the following day Elias called the doctor and got Adam an appointment to see her a day after that. They’d made arrangements again for Beth to watch the babies so he could take Adam and have him checked thoroughly.

The checkup went well and so did the successive visits and before too long Adam was moving swiftly through the course. He ended up surprising the babies with a corgi puppy, as promised, and the little family was doing well.

Months later and it was time for the birthing. Adam and Elias had decided to let the gender be a surprise to them all so they had made the nursery gender neutral. When the Omega started to contract, Elias got him to the hospital as Beth watched the children.

After a six hour labor, the baby was born, the cord was cut and a little bundle of love was handed to Adam.

“Here is your beautiful little girl,” the nurse said to both of them once the pup was cleaned up.

Adam smiled, sweaty and spent, scenting their little daughter. “Isn't she beautiful, Elias?”

Elias’ eyes were damp with emotion as he sat on the bed and held Adam and the tiny bundle. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and then Adam. “She’s so beautiful, Adam. I think she looks like both of us,” he said proudly.

“She does. Cassi looks just like us both,” Adam said, pleased they'd decided to name here Cassi, legally Cassiopeia Dittman. He felt his own eyes prick with tears and he kissed his husband back and then her again. “I love you. All of you so much.”

“Jeg Elsker dig, my loves,” Elias whispered gently to Adam and the new baby, a smile beaming from his face.

They both couldn't be happier. They had love, a family, and each other. 


End file.
